


My little Princess

by deancas_ship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas learns how to be a dad, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean, Cute Little Girl, Cute Sam, Daddy Dean, Dean Has a Daughter, Dean Loves Pie, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Dean's child, Dean's daughter, F/M, Father Dean, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hugs, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Post-Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Post-Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Post-Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Post-Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Post-Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Post-Episode: s12e17 The British Invasion, Post-Episode: s12e18 The Memory Remains, Post-Episode: s12e19 The Future, Post-Season/Series 12, Sam Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam's Hair, Saving People Hunting Things, Season/Series 12, Sexual Tension, but more like in the show, cute Destiel, dean loves hugs, demon dean (mentioned), destiel scenes, spn fanfiction, supernatural humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_ship/pseuds/deancas_ship
Summary: The boys (Dean, Sam, Castiel) finally managed to handle the problem of Lucifer's child.They come back home, hoping to rest a little bit and celebrate their victory by drinking some beers.But it is without counting on their 'cursed' life !So, when Dean receives a call from an orphenage, telling him that he has a daughter, his life tilts...----Will be updated when I'll find time to write... which is pretty rare at the moment, almost impossible tbh... really sorry :(





	1. A disconcerting call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> So, this is my very first fanfiction, I hope it won't be a really bad work... XD
> 
> I've had this idea of story in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to share it (thanks to the support of some of my Instagram followers <3).
> 
> I want to apologize for my English and my lack of vocabulary before you start reading because I'm French, so I don't really know how to write a story in English... XD
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> \-------
> 
> PS : This is a fic centered on Dean's daughter, and it will be more a story about family than a story about relationships... But I'll try to write some "cute" Destiel scenes, because that's my ship !^^ But It will be something that could possibly happen in the show.
> 
> PPS : I will not say how they dealt with Lucifer's child problem, because we don't really know yet, and that's not my story ^^ (also no one is dead okay ? XD)
> 
> PPPS : I want to apologize for my English and my lack of vocabulary before you start reading because I'm French, so I don't really know how to write a story in English... XD

Today has been a rough day for the Winchesters. Indeed, they finally managed to handle the problem of Lucifer Junior. It was hard, but they finally succeeded. So now, Dean, Sam and Castiel were back home, all they wanted was a little rest and a good beer.   
  
During the fight earlier in the night, Cas almost died, again. Kelly had tried to protect her and her baby by hiring demons bodyguard. And in order to protect Sam and Dean, Cas had fought them all without hesitation. This has earned him almost being beaten to death. This really happen too often according to Dean. And this time it was serious. After the fight, Cas had been so weakened that hecouldn’t heal himself right. He nevertheless insisted on curing Sam and Dean despite the protests of Dean and that’s why now he couldn’t even stand up without the help of the two brothers.   
  
He slept in the back of the impala during the return trip and when they arrived at the bunker in the morning, Dean just sat Cas on a chair at the war table.   
  
"You sit here and don’t move ! You  need to  rest .  I’m gonna grab some beers !"   
  
"Dean...  I’m fine, I  don’t need-"   
  
" Shhht ! Look at  you man ! You  can’t even stand up ! You rest and we celebrate our victory ! Sammy, make sure he doesn’t move !"   
  
Sam rolls his eyes but nods. He knows that his brother is worried and he doesn’t want to get him angry by not making sure Cas is okay.   
  
Dean heads for the kitchen, he grabs a pack of beers in the fridge and he prepares himself to join Sam and Cas when his phone rings.   
  
Dean puts the pack of beers on the kitchen table, takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. It’s an unknown number. ‘Maybe someone need our help, again. We can’t have a day for us !’ , he thinks. He sighs and then picks up the phone.   
  
"Hello ?"   
  
"Hello, are  you Dean  Winchester ?"   
  
"Yeah,  what’s the  problem ?"

  
  
*********************************

  
Sam and Castiel have been waiting for 5 minutes already when Sam shouts :   
  
"Dean ? Where did you go to get some beer ? In Canada ?"   
  
It is at this moment that Dean reappears, with a pure shocked face. He puts the beers in front of Sam on the table, still with a shocked face.   
  
"Dean ? You okay ?", Sam asks, half confused, half worried.   
  
Cas tilts his head like he always does ,  trying to  read on  Dean’s face.   
  
"Hum... yeah... I-I  don’t know...", Dean answers. Sweat begins to flow on his forehead. Cas looks at him with a really concerned face.   
  
"Dean, are you sick ? Do you need me to-"   
  
"No Cas,  I’m-I’m fine, I mean I’m not sick. I-I..."   
  
"Then what’s wrong with you ?", asks Sam, "You look like you just saw a ghost !", then realizing what he said, he adds, "Well you know what I mean."   
  
"I-I just... I received a call from-from an orphanage and...", he stops, he passes a hand on his face and blinks, "and I-I... they say I-I have a... daughter."   
  
During his speech, he had caught the back of the chair in front of him and began to tremble. He finally sits on the chair, feeling his knees letting him fall.   
  
He then looked up to see Sam’s reaction. He had now the same shocked face that Dean had when he came back from the kitchen. Cas, on the other hand, he had his legendary poker face that no one could read.

Dean’s eyes were shuttling between Sam and Cas. The silence that had then settled in the room was unbearable for Dean.   
   
"Guys, please, say something..."   
   
Cas didn’t move but Sam recovered his mind and said cautiously : 

"Well, are you-are they sure she’s yours, I mean, it isn’t possible, right ? You can’t have a child like that... How old is she ?"   
   
Dean looks at Sam, with a desperate look.   
   
"They say she’s almost 3 years old. And yes Sam, it’s possible..."   
   
"What do you mean ? If she’s 3 then she’s born in like... 2014 ? So you must have had-well you know what when-"   
   
"When I was a demon Sam. It was when I was a demon."   
   
"How can you be so sure ?"   
   
"They told me the name of her mother, and-and I remember her... I had fun with her when I was on my little buddy trip with Crowley... so, it obviously means that I... Crap !"   
   
Dean takes his head in his hands. Sam watches him nervously. Cas had watched the exchange between the brothers without a noise. Sam breaks the silence once again :   
   
"And what have you said ? Did they ask you to come and take her ?"   
   
"Yeah"   
   
"And what are you going to do ?"   
   
"I don’t know ! If she’s really my daughter, I can’t let her growing up in an orphanage without anyone... I know what it’s like to grow without parents and I can’t let that happen to an innocent child..."   
   
He takes his head in his hands again and sighs.   
   
"Okay, where is it ? Which city ?", asks Sam after a minute which looked like an eternity to Dean.   
   
"Beulah, North Dakota. But Sam-"   
   
"Okay, what are we waiting for ? Let’s go !"   
   
"But Sam, it’s 11 hours  away from here and it’s 5 am, and we haven’t sleep yet. I’m not 20 anymore man, I need my beauty sleep."   
   
"Then I’ll drive and you’ll sleep in the car. Dean, you’ve got a little girl who’s waiting for you right now."   
   
"I’m pretty sure she doesn’t care, she doesn’t even know who I am and-"   
   
"Well she will in a few hours ! Come on !"   
   
Sam grabs his coat in one hand and his brother’s arm in the other hand. He smiles at Dean who finally gives up, because he can’t say no to his little brother. He gets up from his chair. Cas begins to do the same and finally speaks again :   
   
"Wait, I can come too and I can drive, I-", but he falls down on the chair, exausted.   
   
"No, I’m sorry Cas, but you’re not strong enough. Sam can come but you, you stay here and rest. And I’m pretty sure you’ll be healed when we will come back.", says Dean with a little sad and sorry smile.   
   
Cas immediatly protests :   
   
"But I’m useless if I stay here, I want to help."   
   
Dean rolls his eyes.   
   
"And what could you possibly do ? We will just look for a child in an orphanage, it’s not dangerous. Believe me, you will be better here. And I prefer knowing you’re safe here. Watch some TV, sleep and we’ll be back before you even noticed it."   
   
Cas looks at him with puppy eyes. ‘Shit, did Sam teach him how to do that ?’, Dean thinks. Cas finally nods and adds with a sad face.   
   
"Alright... but be carefull and-"   
   
"You know us !", Dean winks at him.   
   
And with that, Sam and Dean were gone. Cas sighs.   
   
"That’s why I’m saying that..."   
   
Cas grabs a beer and starts drinking, alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !  
> \------  
> My Instagram : deancas.ship  
> My Twitter : deancas_ship  
> My Tumblr : deancas-ship.tumblr.com


	2. On the road again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on their way to pick up Dean's daughter.  
> Dean is stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> So, as promised, I post chapter 2 today.  
> I hope you'll like it ;)
> 
> PS : I told you I would post a new chapter on every sunday, but I don't have time during the weekend, so I decided to post my chapters on Thursdays. I hope you don't mind...
> 
> PPS : I still want to apologize for my English and my lack of vocabulary (because I'm French, so I don't really know how to write a story in English... XD).

Sam has been driving for 4 hours now and he started to feel tired. Dean was asleep, his head against the window. Sam started thinking.   
  
Only 6 hours ago, they were fighting demons and Lucifer's child. And now, they were on the road to pick Dean's child and bring her home. They really have a strange life.   
  
Dean starts moving next to him. He rubs his eyes with his fits, 'like a child', thinks Sam.   
  
"How long have I been sleeping ?", he asks.   
  
"A little less than 4 hours."   
  
"Do you want to switch ? You must be tired too."   
  
"Yeah I was actually thinking about making a pause for 5 minutes in the next gas station, I need to use the bathroom."   
  
"Ah Sammy and his baby bladder...", says Dean with a laugh. This owed him a bitch face from his brother.   
  
"Shut up, Jerk."   
  
"Bitch."   
  
They stayed in silence a few minutes after that.   
  
"What are we doing ?", Dean suddenly asks.   
  
"Well I'm driving and you're being an asshole as usual...", Sam answers with one of his 'bitch face' as Dean liked to call them.   
  
"You know that's not what I mean. Dude, seriously ? I'm a hunter, not a father... I mean, I'm not ready to do this... I-I can't raise a child !"   
  
"Come on, you'll be a great father. You took care of me and look at me now. I'm great."   
  
"Yeah, because of me you're stuck here, hunting monsters with your brother ! That's not even what you wanted !", he screams.   
  
Sam rolls his eyes.   
  
"Well I'm glad to live this life now. And maybe your child will not stay stuck in this life forever. Maybe you'll quit, live a normal life, find someone you love and be happy."   
  
"Sam, I don't know how to live a normal life. I mean, I tried with Lisa and Ben and-and look how it ended, I came back into hunting the minute I saw you and they don't even remember me ! I've been hunting since I'm old enough to carry a gun and I don't know how to-Sam, I-I can't !"   
  
Dean starts trembling. Sam notices it and smiles at him.   
  
"Look, I know you're scared. Really, I understand. But, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."   
  
"I'm not scared, I-I'm... and I was a demon when I fucked her mother ! What if she has demon blood in her veins ?"   
  
"I've got demon blood in my veins..."   
  
"Yeah I know but, that's not the same. What if she's actually a demon or a child with some freaky powers ? Remember that kid in Nebraska, Jesse ? He was dangerous and he turned Cas into a toy and-"   
  
"Dean, calm down ! Everything is going to be fine. And even if you're right, maybe we will just have to raise her right and she will be totally harmless."   
  
"You're too optimistic sometimes..."   
  
"Hey, I have to be for both of us."   
  
Dean doesn't answer back. He feels sick. He's terrified that he may have created a dangerous and powerful creature and that they will have to kill his daughter, once again, just like they killed his first daughter, Emma, a few years ago.   
  
'What's wrong with me ? Why do I have to create baby monsters all the time ?', he thinks.

 

  
********************   


 

They've been driving the whole day, switching sometimes to let the other rest, and they finally arrived in North Dakota on the evening. It was too late to go to the orphanage now, so they took a room in a motel.

  
Sam went to the bathroom to take a shower, letting Dean alone. He sat on the closest bed and sighs. He looks at his phone and sees 3 new messages from Cas. He opens them.   
  
He had received the first message 2 hours ago :   
  
*How are you ? Have you picked her up yet ?*   
  
The second message have been received 1 hour ago :   
  
*Dean ? Why aren't you answering ? Have you seen my text ? Are you alright ?*

Dean smiles at this one. He likes when Cas is worried for him. Well, he actually doesn't like that Cas is worried for him, but he likes the fact that Cas cares about him enough to ask if he's okay.   
  
The third message makes Dean laughs a little. It has been sent only 15 minutes ago :   
  
*Dean ?? Please, answer :(*   
  
Dean presses the screen to answer. He types quickly a short message :   
  
*We're fine. We arrived too late so we're spending the night in a motel.*   
  
And then, he types a second message :   
  
*And please, stop using emoticons ! I already told you it's stupid.*   
  
He only has to wait a minute before his phone buzzes, twice :   
  
*I'm glad you're fine. :)*   
*And I like texting emoticons ;P*   
  
Dean laughs again and he types an other message :   
  
*How are you buddy ?*   
  
The answer follows only a few seconds after he sent his text :   
  
*I feel better :)*   
  
At that moment, Sam opens the door of the bathroom, drying his hair energetically with his towel. Dean types a last message :   
  
*I'm glad you feel better. I have to let you, I can finally take a shower. Princess Samantha FINALLY got out of the bathroom !*   
  
He had read the last two sentences out loud, which caused him to be attacked by the wet towel of the ‘princess’. He puts his phone back in his pocket, grabs his toilet kit and locks himself in the bathroom.

 

  
********************

 

  
When he got out after a warm shower, he felt a little better, but he suddenly realized he was exhausted. Sam was already asleep in his bed. He grabs his phone, hoping to see a new message from Cas.   
  
*Ok, good night Dean :)*   
  
He answers back a *good night* and lies down on the free bed. He puts a hand under his head and starts thinking. Thinking about what will happen next. Thinking about what he said to Sam earlier that day. He then tries to imagine how his daughter would look like. 'Does she have my eyes ? Or my hair colour ? And how would she react to my contact ? Will she be glad to meet me ? Or will she be scared ? Hey ! What's her name ? They didn't tell me her name !'   
  
After almost an hour of tormented questions in his mind, he finally falls asleep.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Next chapter :
> 
> Sam and Dean will meet Dean's daughter ;)


	3. Daddy Dean and Uncle Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally meet Dean's daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 3, I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)
> 
> PS : in this chapter, I described "nurses" as people who take care of the children in the orphanage... I didn't know how to call them... If you have the correct word, please tell me. =)

Sam and Dean were waiting in the hallway of the orphanage. One of the nurses had told them to wait for the headmistress here, and then left to look after the children in the playroom.  
  
Dean was pacing for nearly half an hour now and Sam was beginning to feel bad for his brother. He already told him twice to calm down but Dean was not listening. He just kept pacing up and down the hallway. Plus, hearing children playing, laughing, crying and yelling in the next room wasn't helping.  
  
"I will puke !", Dean suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"No Dean, please calm down ! You're not alone, okay ? I'm here and there is no need to freak out, it's just a kid, not a monster.", says Sam in a reassuring tone.  
  
"Hey that, we don't know !", Dean answers, pointing a finger at his brother.  
  
The headmistress door suddenly opens. A woman, who appeared to be in her sixties, got out of the office.  
  
"Mister Winchester ?", she asks.  
  
"Yeah, it-it's me.", Dean answers, raising his hand timidly. He takes a quick look at Sam, terrified.  
  
"Good morning Mrs, hum...?", says Sam.  
  
"Mrs Fugly.", answers the woman, sharply.  
  
Dean lets out a chuckle, looks at Sam and then realizing what he just did, takes a serious look. Sam sighs at the silliness of his 'big' brother and clears his throat.  
  
"Hum, this is Dean and I'm Sam Winchester, huh, his brother...", says Sam, shaking hands with Mrs Fugly.  
  
"Follow me inside, take a seat.", answers the woman.  
  
They take a seat at the desk while she takes out a file of one of the drawers.  
  
"I'm glad you came as fast as possible Mister Winchester. You can't even imagine how long it took us to find you.", she says, putting her glasses on her nose and looking at Dean.  
  
"Ha, really ?", Dean chuckles.  
  
"Yes, really. The mother died one year ago, from a cancer, and her last words were : 'find her father, Dean Winchester'. So we've been looking for you since that very moment, because of course, it's always better when children can live with their parents. But we couldn't find you. No available phone number. No address. No family we could contact. Nothing.", she had said all of this without taking a breath and Dean was starting to think this woman was not human.  
  
"Huh, yeah... Well, I-we... I mean, my brother and I have been living on the road and-and that's why I..."  
  
Dean suddenly stops, seeing the face the woman has started to wear, and realizing that a 'life on the road' is not what's best for a kid and that maybe she would refuse to give him his child after that.  
  
"But-but now, we're good. I mean, we have a home and-and we're not on the road anymore, huh... How did you find my number ?", he finally asks, hoping that she wouldn't come back on their living conditions.  
  
"One of the nurses visited her grand-mother in a retirement house and heard an old lady talking about you. So she asked her and the lady gave us your number.", she answers.  
  
"Oh...", is all Dean can say.  
  
"But, enough talking. I think you want to meet your daughter ?", she finally says.  
  
She then take her phone, presses a button and a nurse answer the phone.  
  
"Hello Mia... yes... please, can you bring Faith in my office ? Her father is waiting for her.", she then hangs out.  
  
"So her name is Faith ?"  
  
Dean has asked that with a surprised tone. He have been imagining a lot of names during the night. But not this one. He looks at Sam who raise his brows and his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, her name is Faith. She will be 3 years old in one month exactly, but she's actually very smart and can do a lot of things that a normal child of her age can't do. I've never seen a child like her. She always says what she thinks, and actually talks a lot and very well. You'll see, she's very lovely, it is impossible to not like her !"  
  
"Well, that's good to know...", says Dean.  
  
At that moment, there is a knock on the door and Mia, the nurse, opens it. Sam and Dean turn around. A little girl is following Mia, a little grey mouse plush in her arms.

"Faith ! Come here sweetheart, I have someone to present to you !", Mrs Fugly says.  
  
That's when Dean really sees her, and suddenly, he freezes. She's small, but Dean assume this is a normal size for a 3 years old. She has medium length blond hair, tied in a ponytail. But then he pays more attention to her face. She's got green eyes. Beautiful green eyes. The exact same green as his eyes. Except that he can still see the glow of the youth in them. She's got freckles on her nose too. And Dean finds it really cute. Actually he find her really cute. How could she be a 'baby monster' with a face like that ?  
  
"Wow Dean, you can't say she's not yours !", Sam says suddenly, "Look at her, she's your spitting image !"  
  
"Yeah I can see that..."  
  
Mia leaves the room. Faith looks at Sam and then at Dean, very shyly.  
  
"Faith, here is Dean Winchester, he's your father. You remember ? We've talked about that yesterday.", says Mrs Fugly.  
  
Faith nods. Dean gets up from his chair and then kneels down to be at her height.  
  
"Hello Faith, I'm really happy to meet you.", he smiles and continue, "as Mrs Fugly said, I'm your father and here is Sam. He's my brother, so he's your uncle Sam.", he looks at Sam and adds, "But you can call him Sammy, he loves it ! And sometimes I call him Samantha, because he can be such a girl and look at his hair… But don't tell him, he doesn't like this nickname..."  
  
Dean winks at Faith who chuckles, putting a hand in front of her mouth to cover her laugh.  
  
"You're funny Daddy. And I'm happy to meet you too.", she smiles timidly.  
  
'Daddy'. She called him 'Daddy'. Dean really finds it weird to hear a little girl calling him 'Daddy', but he actually feel warm inside. He can't do anything else but smile. Then, Faith looks at Sam.  
  
"And... Uncle Sammy, I love your hair !", she adds and chuckles again.  
  
"Well, thank you very much Faith, I'm happy someone finally like it.", Sam smiles at her and she smiles back.  
  
And then, without a warning or anything, she jumps to Dean's neck and hugs him. Dean is surprised but hugs her back, a big smile on his face.  
  
"I knew they would find you, and you're just like I imagined ! I love you already !", Faith says in his neck, before pulling back, "When are we going home ?"  
  
"Well, your father and I have some papers to fill out before you can go. But you can go in the hallway with your uncle and wait for your father there.", she turns to Sam, "Mia will bring you a bag with all her stuff.", says Mrs Fugly.  
  
"Okay, thank you.", answers Sam.  
  
"Let's go uncle Sammy !", says Faith happily.

 

*********************************

 

Dean gets out of the office 15 minutes later. Sam was waiting next to the exit door, watching Faith playing hopscotch with the floor tiles. When she saw Dean, she runs into his arms.  
  
"Daddy ! Can we go home now ?"  
  
Mrs Fugly looks at her with a smile, 'wow she can smile too !', thinks Dean. And then she turns to Dean.  
  
"Well Mister Winchester, I hope we didn't make a mistake by calling you to get Faith. I hope you will raise her right and make her happy.", she says, losing her smile.  
  
"Don't worry Madam, I'm gonna take care of that little princess ! And she will grow up surrounded by love, I promise.", answers Dean, looking at Faith, "Lets go home !", he finally adds.  
  
"Yeaaah !", screams Faith, running to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :
> 
> They come back home. Cas will meet the little girl...


	4. Burgers, Pie and an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clowns, burgers, pie, little nugget... and Cas meets Faith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 4, I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

They've been driving for only 2 hours when Faith speaks again. She was a little sleepy, comfortably installed in the car seat they had purchased the day before.  
  
"Daddy, Uncle Sammy, I'm hungry...", she says timidly.  
  
Dean looks at the hour, and realizes that it is actually lunch time.  
  
"We can stop at McDonald's, I saw one earlier.", answers Dean.  
  
Sam turns to Dean with a look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"Dean...", he says in a low voice.  
  
"No ! I don't wanna go there Daddy !", Faith screams.  
  
Dean looks at her in the rearview mirror. She looked scared.  
  
"Why not ?", he asks her.  
  
"I saw the ad on TV, and there is a big clown there ! It's very scary !", she answers.  
  
"You see Dean ! I’m not the only one who is afraid of clowns !", says Sam, relieved because he knew his brother wouldn't do anything to scare his daughter.  
  
"Okay, alright, fine. She inherited your fear of clowns, perfect... then we can stop at Biggerson's.", Dean finally says, seeing Faith's face lighting up with relieve, just like Sam's.

 

********************

 

They were looking at the menu, waiting for a waitress, or a waiter, but Dean would definitely prefer a waitress.  
  
"So, what do you want to eat, little nugget ?", Dean asks to Faith.  
  
"I want this burger", she shows it on the menu, "and fries !"  
  
"Excellent choice, that’s my favorite burger !", Dean exclaims, winking at the little girl.  
  
Sam clears his throat.  
  
"Hum... Dean, you know, the 'child menu' would be more appropriate since Faith is still... well, a child."  
  
"Shut up Sammy, you don't know what is good !", Dean says to Sam.  
  
"Dean, watch your language !", says Sam, slapping his brother's arm.  
  
"Sorry Mom !", Dean smiles at Faith and adds, "Don't listen to your grumpy uncle. You can take what you want. What dessert will you choose ?"  
  
"Apple pie !", Faith says raising her arms in the air, with a big smile.  
  
"Ah ! That's my daughter !", he looks at Sam, "You see ? Excellent tastes in food !", he says, slapping his brother's shoulder and smiling at Sam when he gives him one of his 'bitch faces'.

 

********************

 

They had ordered a few minutes ago and the waitress 'finally', Dean thinks, brings them what they asked. Dean had ordered the same things as Faith and Sam had ordered a salad, because it's Sam.  
  
At that moment, Dean's phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes his phone and looks at the screen. A new message from Cas.  
  
*Hello Dean, how are you ? Have you picked her up now ?*  
  
"Who is it ?", Faith asks curiously, while chewing some fries she had soaked in ketchup, because Sam said she should eat some vegetables and Dean had given her ketchup.  
  
"It's from Cas, a friend of ours. He's asking if we're okay and if we finally met you.", Dean answers to his daughter.  
  
He types an answer to Cas, before putting his phone back in his pocket.  
  
*Hi Cas ! We're all fine. Yes we picked her up. He name is Faith (what a beautiful name, huh ?) and she's a little ray of sunshine ! I'm sure you will like her ! I hope we'll be back home before the night.*

 

********************

 

They arrived at the bunker at almost 9 pm, after eating in an other Biggerson's for dinner. Sam said it was not very healthy to eat burgers and pies twice a day, but Faith seemed happy so Dean didn't care.  
  
Faith had been sleeping since they left Biggerson's. He opens the car door and tries to wake her up.  
  
"Faith ? Hey, we're at home, wake up sweetheart..."  
  
She opens her eyes and rubs them with her fists. That's when Dean suddenly notices that her cheeks are a little too red, in his opinion. He puts a hand on her forehead. 'Shit ! She has a fever !', he thinks, starting to panick.  
  
"Daddy ? I'm cold, and my head hurts...", Faith complains.  
  
"Yeah it looks like you're sick. Come here, we'll fix it.", Dean says, taking her in his arms.  
  
'I hope we still have some paracetamol somewhere', Dean thinks, while walking through the garage to go inside the bunker.

 

********************

 

When the bunker's door opens, Cas gets up of his chair in the kitchen and comes to meet his friends and the new little one.

  
"Sam, Dean, is that you ?", he asks, impatient to meet Dean's daughter.

 "Yeah Cas ! We're finally back !", answers Sam.  
  
Sam walks down the stairs, followed by Dean and a little girl in his arms. Cas guesses it's Faith. He tries to see her but she's hidden in Dean's neck. That’s when he can feel Faith's pain.  
  
"Hey buddy ! I'm sorry but-", Dean begins to say, before Cas cuts him.  
  
"She's sick.", he says with a concerned face.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I-", Dean tries to speak but Cas cuts him again.  
  
"Let me see.", he says while approaching.  
  
He puts two fingers on her forehead and backs up. Faith raises her head, her cheeks regaining their usual color. She looks at her father and then at Cas, with a surprised face.  
  
"Daddy, I feel better. What did he do when he touched my forehead ?", she asks, turning back to Dean.  
  
"Well, he healed you. Cas, this is Faith, my daughter.", Dean says, smiling at Cas.  
  
Cas looks at her, now he can see her face. 'She looks so much like Dean. She's beautiful.', he thinks. But all he can say is :  
  
"She's got your beautiful eyes..."  
  
"Huh, yeah I guess...", says Dean, blushing a little.  
  
Sam chuckles, making it looks like a cough when Dean glares at him. Cas suddenly realizes what he said and tries to fix it.  
  
"I-I mean, she's got your eyes and-and they're beautiful but-", and if an angel can blush, then Cas blushed while saying those words and realizing it wasn't better.  
  
Dean clears his throat, 'this is awkward', he thinks.  
  
"Okay, Well... Faith, this is Castiel, the friend I told you about.", he stops, wondering if he should say more, "And, he's an angel. So, he has powers such as healing people.", he decided to tell her because he couldn't find an other explanation right now.  
  
Sam stares at Dean, with a face that says 'Really Dean ? You tell her that ? And now you will tell her about all the monsters ?'. Dean ignores his brother and looks at Faith.  
  
"His powers can be useful, as you can see.", he smiles.  
  
Faith nods and look at Cas who smiles at her. It's not a big smile, 'but for Cas, it's a smile', thinks Dean.  
  
"Angels are real ? That's so cool ! And can-can I see your-your wings ?", she asks shyly, her face lighting up.  
  
And Dean sees Cas face decompose. His weak smile quickly fades away.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't have wings anymore...", he says, looking down sadly.  
  
"Oh... it's sad... I'm sure your wings were beautiful.", says Faith with a little smile.  
  
"Yes, they were..."  
  
That’s enough for Dean. He hates seeing his friend like this. He clears his throat and says :  
  
"Hey Faith, do you want to visit the bunker ? I can show you all the important rooms and then I will show you where you'll sleep."  
  
"Yes ! I wanna see my room !", answers Faith, raising her hands in the air.  
  
"Let's go !", says Dean happily.

 

  
********************

 

It took Dean almost one hour to show all the rooms to Faith. He just showed her his room and now they were back in the hallway.  
  
"This house is so big Daddy ! I love it !", Faith says, turning to her father.  
  
"Haha ! Yeah, I love it too !", he opens the door in front of his room's door, "So now, here is your room. Just in front of mine."  
  
They enter the room and Faith jumps on the bed.  
  
"Well, there is no decoration or anything but... we will fix that, don't worry.", Dean says.  
  
"I love it like that, my room is perfect ! So much better than the one I had to share with other kids at the orphanage... Thank you Daddy !"  
  
"Well, you're welcome.", he smiles.  
  
Faith yawns, and her eyes are starting to close.  
  
"It looks like my little princess is tired...", Dean says.  
  
"No !", Faith says, yawning again.  
  
Dean pulls out a purple Rapunzel pajama from Faith's bag.  
  
"Come here.", he kneels down to help her change.  
  
After putting Faith in pajamas, he gets up.  
  
"Stay here, I'm gonna grab some fresh sheets and call Sam to help me to make your bed."  
  
He gets out of the room, calling Sam. Faith goes down from the bed and start walking through the room, exploring each corner of it.

 

********************

 

When Dean arrives in the war room, Sam and Cas are talking about something, but he doesn’t care. He joins them and cuts Sam in his sentence. 

“Hey Cas, can I ask you something ? About Faith.”, he looks worried. 

“Yes, of course Dean.” 

“Well… You know I told you guys that I was a demon when-when, well you know what. And I wanted to know this. Did you see any sign of demon blood or demonic shit in her ?”

“No Dean, she is pure.”, answers Cas. 

“Oh, great.”, says Dean relieved, “But I don’t understand… how ?”

“How did the mother die ?”, asks Cas. 

“They said she had a cancer, why ?”, says Dean surprised.

 Cas frowns, thinking.

 “I believe the mother absorbed everything that could have been demoniac in Faith during the pregnancy. It happens sometimes, and it kills the mother from the inside. Of course, doctors can’t find an other explanation than cancer.”

 “Oh okay. Well I’m glad Faith is not a baby demon… poor woman, though.”, says Dean, looking into the void.

 “Where's Faith ?”, suddenly asks Sam.

 “She’s waiting in her room. I came to get you and ask you to help me make her bed.”

 “Okay, then let’s go.”

 Dean takes some fresh sheets in a cupboard and they head up to Faith’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> I personally think this chapter was actually boring... I think I messed up with the first meeting between Cas and Faith... :/  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter : cute, cute, cute...


	5. Cutie tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sucks at making beds. Cas and Faith are cute. Oh and, nightmares...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 5, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I tried to make a word joke in the title but I suck at it ! XD
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Faith was touching everything that caught her eyes, impatiently waiting for her father to come back. Which Dean does 5 minutes later, followed by Sam who has a pile of fresh sheets in his arms, and Cas.   
  
"Come on Sammy, help me.", says Dean.   
  
Sam puts the sheets on the bed and they start making it together, while Cas sits on a chair in the corner of the room, not knowing what else to do.   
  
Faith was standing next to the chest of drawers, her little grey mouse plush in the arms. She was staring at Cas very shyly, but she doesn’t move.   
  
"Sammy ! You really don't know how to make a bed !", Dean almost screams at his brother, who had his head buried under a sheet.   
  
"Of course I know how to make a bed Dean !", replied Sam, fighting with the sheet.   
  
"You know, I don't need you to play the ghost ! I've seen enough of them for this week !", Dean says, turning to Faith, hoping she didn't hear what he said.   
  
But no. Faith was still staring at Cas, not moving. Dean turns his attention back to Sam who had finally pulled out of the sheet.   
  
At that moment, Cas finally notices that Faith was staring at him, almost without blinking. He also notices the shyness in her eyes. So he tries to make her feel more comfortable by smiling a little (he has noticed before that a smile can make feel better a human in one second).   
  
Apparently, Faith was just waiting for that signal, because she finally moves forward to climb on Cas' lap. At first, Cas is very surprised, but when she snuggles up against him and grabs his tie to play with it, he ends up holding her and caressing her back.   
  
Faith was really tired. Her eyes were closing slowly and she began sucking her thumb, pulling her plush against her cheek. And her other hand was tied with Cas' tie. After a few minutes, she falls asleep.   
  
"Ah Sam ! You really suck at that Bitch !", suddenly says Dean.   
  
"Dean ! Language !", says Sam as an answer, "You daughter is in the room !"   
  
"Well she's...", Dean begins to say while turning around to find Faith.   
  
He suddenly stops, seeing the scene. Faith was asleep in Cas arms, curled up against him. Cas chose this moment to look up.   
  
"I think she fell asleep, Dean.", he says.   
  
Dean was still staring at them, with a smile of adoration on his face. 'This is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Not Cas of course. Faith. In Cas’ arms.', he thinks.   
  
"You see Sammy, she's asleep. So she didn't hear me. And she won't hear me now if I call you a Bitch again !", says Dean, pulling the tongue.   
  
"You're so immature Dean !", replies Sam while rolling his eyes.   
  
They finally finish making the bed. Dean heads for Cas to put Faith to bed.   
  
"Come here my little princess.", he says while taking her in his arms.   
  
But, when he puts her in the bed, it wakes her up. She rubs her eyes with her tiny little fists and yawns.   
  
"Daddy ?", she says with a sleepy voice.   
  
"Shhht, go back to sleep sweetheart.", says Dean softly. He lays a kiss on her forehead and turns off the light.   
  
"Daddy ? Can you leave the door open, please ? I don't wanna be in the dark."   
  
"Of course, sweet dreams Faith.", he says with a smile.   
  
******************************   
  
It was 2 am and Cas was watching TV. They had recently moved the TV in another room, so Cas could watch it even when Sam was sleeping. And Cas was happy about it, because he really had nothing else to do while the brothers were sleeping.   
  
So Cas was watching a movie on TV. That's when he hears sobs. At first, he thought it was in the movie. But then, he could feel the fear. He hears more sobs and finally realizes it’s coming from Faith’s room.   
  
He turns off the TV and walks to her room. But he doesn't know what to do. So instead of walking to Faith's room, he turns and enters Dean's room.   
  
Dean was asleep. And as he didn't hear Faith, even if she's in the room in front of his, Cas assumes he must be in a deep sleep.   
  
Cas stops next to the bed. He stares at Dean for a few seconds. 'You look so peaceful when you sleep...', he thinks. But then he hears an other sobs from Faith so he sits on Dean's bed and shakes him lightly.   
  
"Dean ?", he whispers.   
  
No reaction. Cas shakes him a litte more.   
  
"Dean, wake up."   
  
Dean grunts and moves to the other side of the bed, mumbling something incomprehensible. Cas sighs.

"Dean !", Cas shakes him a little more, "This is important, Dean !"   
  
Dean turns again, facing Cas. He opens his eyes slowly and yawns. And seeing Castiel above him, he jumps backwards, raising his blanket over his bare chest.   
  
"Jeez Cas ! What are you doing here ?! I already told you I don't like you watching me sleep ! It's creepy, man !", he says a little angry, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"But Dean, I wasn't watching you sleep this time, I swear.", replies Cas, "It's just that I heard Faith crying and... I didn't know what to do, so I thought-"   
  
"Wait, what ? She's crying ? Why ?", Dean starts panicking.   
  
"I think she had a nightmare... I can feel her fear."   
  
"Oh no !", Dean jumps out of his bed, grabs a t-shirt on the floor, puts it on and runs to Faith's room, leaving Cas on his bed.   
  
******************************   
  
When Dean enters Faith's room, he can hear her light sobs. He turns on the light. She looks at him, tears falling down her cheeks.   
  
"Daddy...", she cries, raising her little arms towards him.   
  
"Hey hey, shhht, I'm here.", he says, taking her in his arms and patting her back as she keeps crying, "shhht, it's over Faith, I'm here, you're safe."   
  
Her sobs slowly calm down. She buries her head in Dean's neck, tears still falling. Dean keeps patting her back, whispering that it's over.   
  
"It's over, everything is alright...", he says again, while Faith grabs his t-shirt in her tiny fist, "So, you had a nightmare ? Do you want to talk about it ?"   
  
She nods in his neck.   
  
"Do you wanna tell me what it was about ?", he repeats, replacing a strand of hair behind her ear and wiping her tears.   
  
"It-it was a mons-monster. He wanted to-to eat me. He had big teeth and-and big claws too. And he was very scary.", tears fall down again.   
  
"Hey hey, shhht, you're fine. I'm here Faith. And your nightmare wasn't real, okay ? This monster doesn't exists...", he says, even if he knows that this monster could actually be real, "And you know what ? Nothing will ever happen to you. I will protect you. I promise."   
  
He consoled her again for a few minutes, before she speaks again.   
  
"Daddy ? Can you sleep with me here, please ? I don't wanna stay alone.", she asks, tears in the eyes.   
  
"Of course. I won't leave you alone."   
  
He kisses her forehead and they lie down in the bed. She curls up against him, her plush under her arm and her thumb in her mouth. Dean then starts singing 'Hey Jude', like his mother used to do when he had nightmares. They both fall asleep quickly.   
  
Cas, who has been listening the whole scene at distance, smiles and go back to his occupations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> cuteness, awkwardness, cuteness (yeah again), Sam will open his hairdressing salon... he will also find a case. =)


	6. Sammy the hairdresser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is awkward...", Faith is bored, Sam finds a case...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 6, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

It' almost 9 am, when Dean wakes up. He opens his eyes, just to find a cute little girl playing with his nose.   
  
"Boop !", she says with a little voice, while touching Dean's nose with her finger.   
  
Dean laughs. She laughs, tightening her embrace on her plush.   
  
"Good morning my little princess !", says Dean, stroking her hair.   
  
"Hello Daddy !", she says, smiling.   
  
"Did you sleep well ?", Dean asks her.   
  
"Yes ! I was not scared because you were with me, thank you Daddy !", she smiles brighter.   
  
"I'm glad to hear that !", he says, kissing her forehead.   
  
"And you Daddy ? Did you sleep well too ?"   
  
"Of course ! I was with you, so I wasn't scared either !"   
  
Faith laughs again. Dean loves it. Dean actually loves her. He can't imagine he believed she could be a monster.   
  
"So, is my little princess hungry ?", he asks her.   
  
"Yes ! My stomach have been making funny noises...", she answers, laughing again.   
  
"Well, let's go ! Maybe Sam is making breakfast.", he says, hoping his brother actually made breakfast because he didn't want to make it this morning.   
  
Faith gets down from the bed and runs out of the room, followed by Dean. In the hallway, they meet Castiel. Faith stops running and looks up to meet Cas' eyes.   
  
"Hello Cas !", Faith almost screams in excitement.   
  
"Good morning Faith.", says Cas looking at her with a smile, and then he looks up, "Dean."   
  
"Morning Sunshine !", replies Dean with a smile too.   
  
They stare at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. Faith looks at them, intrigued, not understanding what is going on. And then, the mouth half open, Cas' eyes focus on something else, lower. Dean follows his friend's eyes.   
  
That's when Dean notices that he is in the hallway, with Cas in front of him, and he's only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt.   
  
"Hum...", he clears his throat and looks at Faith, "How-How about you follow Cas in the kitchen and I join you in a moment ?"   
  
Cas eyes were still focused on Dean.   
  
"Okay ! Come on Cas !", says Faith, taking Cas' hand, "I'm very hungry !"   
  
Cas finally stops looking at Dean. Following Faith down the hallway.   
  
Dean lets out a sigh of relief and run to his room. 'This was really weird', he thinks. He puts on his sweatpants, and goes to the kitchen.   
  
********************   
  
When he arrives, Sam and Faith are in front of the open fridge and Cas is sitting at the table.   
  
"So, what do you want for breakfast ?", Sam asks Faith.   
  
"Can I have orange juice and cereals, please ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Of course. Orange juice and cereals !", says Sam.   
  
He grabs a clean glass and a clean bowl in the sink and puts everything on the table. Dean sits down next to Sam, taking slices of bacon that Sam had cooked earlier. Sam serves Faith in orange juice and cereals.   
  
"Cas ? Can I sit on your lap ?", asks Faith timidly.   
  
"Huh... yes, of course.", answers Cas, surprised.   
  
Dean looks at the scene with a smile. Faith seems to really like Cas and it makes him happy.   
  
Cas takes her, and installs her on his lap. And at the second she is installed, she starts playing with his tie. She seems to like his tie. Cas doesn't understand why, but she’s adorable so he doesn't care.   
  
They eat breakfast, chatting, laughing and for Faith, playing with Cas' tie.   
  
********************   
  
After breakfast, Sam takes his laptop and checks the news, while Cas sits down next to him. Dean, for his part, decides that he should change to some fresh clothes, and Faith too. 'Pajamas are great, but not for an entire day !'   
  
"Hey Faith ! Go to your room and choose what you want to wear today. I'm going to change and then I'll come to help you !"   
  
"Okay Daddy !", says Faith, running to her room.   
  
'She's a little ball of energy !', thinks Dean, before heading to his room.   
  
He puts on a black t-shirt and torn jeans. And then he hesitates between a red shirt and a khaki one. He finally opts for the red one.   
  
When he arrives in Faith's room, he finds her standing on her bed, desperately trying to remove her pajama top.

Dean laughs at the scene. She growls, her head lost in her top.   
  
"Daddy ? It's not funny...", she says.   
  
"You need a little help, here ?", asks Dean, still laughing.   
  
"Yes please...", answers Faith, still fighting with her top.   
  
"Well, you know, maybe Rapunzel doesn't wanna leave you, so she won't cooperate...", Dean says, mockingly.   
  
"Daddy !!", groans Faith impatiently.   
  
"Okay, I'm here.", says Dean, helping her taking her shirt off.   
  
"Ah, thank you.", she says with a sigh of relief.   
  
"So, what did you choose ?"   
  
"My pink t-shirt with a heart on it and my blue pants !", she answers, pointing her finger  at the clothes on her bed.   
  
"Good choice !", says Dean, smiling.   
  
After Dean helped her dress, Faith jumps off the bed, takes her hairbrush in her bag and hands it to Dean.   
  
"Can you tie my hair in a ponytail, please ?", she asks him.   
  
"Wow ! Hum... you know, I'm not the best person to ask to do this...", he answers.   
  
"But... please ?", Faith asks again, with the puppy eyes look Dean has seen so often on Sam's face.   
  
"Hum, well, I guess I can try but..."   
  
"Yes you can !", she says, with an insistent look.   
  
"Haha, are you Mr Obama now ?"   
  
"Who ?"   
  
"Ah, forget it... give me that hairbrush !"   
  
She gives it to him, sits down on her bed and then grabs an elastic on her nightstand. She plays with it while Dean brushes her hair softly.   
  
"I'm really happy to be here with you, and uncle Sammy, and Cas.", she suddenly says in a low voice.   
  
"Really ?", asks Dean, trying his best to tie her hair in the ponytail she asks, "You know, we're all happy you're here too.", he adds.   
  
"Thank you for coming to take me from the orphanage. I didn't like this place. The other kids were mean and the nurses never took care of me...", she says sadly.   
  
Dean suddenly feels bad. It makes him angry to hear that. 'What does that fucking mean ? They didn't take care of her !? It's their job !'.   
  
She turns to face him. She has tears in her eyes and Dean can't handle any more of this.   
  
"Come here.", he says, opening his arms for a hug.   
  
She throws herself to his neck and he holds her closer to his chest.   
  
"Thank you Daddy, I love you."   
  
"I love you too.", he says after kissing her on the top of her head.   
  
********************   
  
When Dean and Faith go back into the library, they find Sam and Cas talking, Sam's laptop open on a page from a news website.   
  
"So, what are the news ? You found anything interesting ?", asks Dean to his brother.   
  
Faith climbs on Cas' lap. Cas, who is still surprised every time Faith does this, talks first.   
  
"Sam thinks he may have found a case in Nebraska. He says it looks like a-"   
  
Cas stops when Dean glares at him and looks at Faith, who is making knots in his tie.   
  
"Well, read the article.", he finally says.   
  
Dean looks at the screen and read. 'Well it sounds like a werewolf...', he thinks.   
  
"Yeah, it's definitely a case Sammy !"   
  
"Yes, so I think we should go and take care of it before there is another victim...", says Sam, looking up at Dean.   
  
Dean thinks. 'Killing some werewolfs sounds fun... But we can't take Faith with us, and I can't let her here. Especially after what she said. She would think I don't care about her and-', but Faith's voice interrupts his thoughts.   
  
"Daddy ? I'm bored...", she says with a pout.   
  
"You're bored ?”, he says thinking, “Wait ! I have an idea. I'll be back in a minute.", and with that, he heads to his room.   
  
Sam watches him leave the room and turns his attention on Faith. And that's when he notices her hair.   
  
"Oh... Faith, what happened to your hair ?", he asks, horrified.   
  
"I asked Daddy to tie my hair in a ponytail, but he's not really good at that...", she says with a sad face.   
  
Sam laughs, while Cas inspects her hair. The ponytail wasn't centered at all, a few strands of hair were falling from all sides.   
  
"Yeah I can see that ! This is the worst ponytail I've ever seen...", Sam says, still laughing.   
  
"Yes I know... Hey uncle Sammy ? Can you do a better one ?"   
  
"I'm sure I can, come here !"   
  
And Sam ties her hair in a beautiful ponytail, so much better than Dean's.

Dean comes back at that moment, with a box in his hands.   
  
"Thank you Sammy ! I love it !", and then seeing her father she says to him, "Daddy look ! Sammy is the best hairdresser in the world !"   
  
"Ah yeah I can see that. Well, not very surprising, given his hair...", answers Dean, grinning at Sam.   
  
"What is in this box, Dean ?", asks Cas, tilting his head.   
  
"A surprise for my little princess !", Dean says proudly.   
  


"Wait, is that the box where we used to put our Legos and our little soldiers ?", asks Sam with an excited face.   
  
"Yes Sir ! I kept it in my room, but it was useless since you don't play with them anymore... So Faith, here are some toys, and with them you won't be bored anymore !"   
  
He puts the box on the table, smiling at his daughter. She shifts on Cas' lap, opens it and her face lights up.   
  
"Oh thank you Daddy ! This is so cool !", she says while taking some little soldiers in her hands and starting playing with them.   
  
Cas takes some legos in his hands and examines them in every detail. His eyes squints as he wonders how are used these little colorful things.   
  
Dean looks at them for a moment and then he clears his throat.   
  
"Sam, I don't think I'll come with you on this case..."   
  
Sam nods.   
  
"Yeah I-I understand, you wanna spend time with your daughter, that's normal.", he says.   
  
"Yeah... But, I don't want you to do this alone. So maybe you could, well I don't know-"   
  
Cas puts down the legos and interrupts him.   
  
"I can go with him if you want Dean."   
  
"No, Cas, you know what ? I'm gonna call Mom, she were looking for a new case.", Sam answers before Dean, "I think you should stay here and help Dean. Plus, Faith really likes you.", he says, pointing at her niece.   
  
"Yes I love Cas !", Faith says, building a tower with the legos.   
  
"You see ! I'm gonna call Mom."   
  
Sam takes his phone and leaves the room. Dean takes his place on the chair and help Faith to build her tower.   
  
"Well, I guess it will be just us three for the week end.", he smiles at Faith, and then at Cas who gives him back a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta name !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Let's go shopping :)


	7. Shopping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam go on a hunt. Dean, Cas and Faith do some shopping. A little misunderstanding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 7, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Sam comes back in the library a few minutes later, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Mom said she was grateful that I found her a case. She agreed to come with me. I'm going to pack some stuff.", says Sam leaving the room again.  
  
Faith stops playing and looks in the direction Sam just left.  
  
"Where is he going ? Why does he have to pack stuff ?", she asks, turning to Dean with a sad face.  
  
"He's got a job to do.", Dean answers.  
  
"But, for how long will he be gone ?", she asks, still with a sad pout.  
  
"I don't know Faith... Maybe 2 days, or 3... But don't worry your favorite hairdresser will be back soon to do your ponytail.", he winks at her.  
  
"But I don't want him to go !", Faith says, tears in the eyes, "We were having fun..."  
  
"Yeah I know sweetheart, but he will come back. And you'll have me and Cas for you the whole week end. Isn't that awesome ?"  
  
Faith looks at her father, then at Cas, then at Dean again, and finally answers.  
  
"Yes, okay. We will have fun too, right ?", she asks, frowning.  
  
"Of course !", answers Dean, "Look, this afternoon, we will go shopping to buy you some new stuff. I think you need clothes and toys... What do you think about that ?"  
  
"Oh yes Daddy !", Faith says, raising her arms in the air, almost kicking Cas' face in the process, "And will Cas come with us ?", she asks with 'puppy eyes'.  
  
"I don't know...", Dean says looking up at his friend, "Cas ?"  
  
Cas looks into Dean's eyes, not knowing what to answer. He wants to spend more time with Faith (and Dean, too). But at the same time, he doesn't want to feel like he is immersing in their family life.  
  
"I... huh...", he begins to say.  
  
But then, seeing the look of hope in Faith's eyes, and maybe Dean's too, but he's not sure, he can't resist.  
  
"Yes of course. I would be happy to come with you.", he says, making Faith smile.  
  
"Yeaaah !", screams Faith, getting up on Cas' lap to give him a hug, "Thank you Cas !"  
  
At first, Cas is surprised, as every time Faith shows him affection, but he eventually hugs her back, under Dean's tender eyes.  
  
****************  
  
Sam comes back a few minutes later, his bag on his shoulder.  
  
"You're leaving now ?", asks Faith with a sad face.  
  
"Yeah Faith, I'm going to leave in a minute."  
  
"Oh...", she says, looking down.  
  
"Hey, don't be sad, I'll be back soon.", he bends down, kisses her forehead and makes her look at him in the eyes, "You'll be nice with your old Dad, right ?"  
  
"Hey ! I'm not old !", says Dean, tapping his brother's arm and making Faith laugh.  
  
"Haha, that's what you think, old man.", teases Sam, "Well, have a nice weekend guys !", he finally says.  
  
He slowly climbs the stairs, opens the door and disappears.  
  
Dean turns to Cas and Faith with a concerned look.  
  
"I'm not that old, right ?", he asks.  
  
"Dean, do I have to remind you how old I am ?", says Cas.  
  
"But that's not the same, you don't age..."  
  
"Dean, you're not that old, don't worry.", Cas finally says, turning back to the Legos.  
  
"Yes Daddy, you're still young and beautiful.", adds Faith, turning back to the little soldiers, "You wanna play with me and Cas ?", she asks smiling.  
  
"Let's play !", exclaims Dean, grabbing some Legos to add them to the tower.  
  
*****************  
  
A few hours later, the three of them were in the parking lot of the closest mall. Dean had gone for a cart while Cas was trying to detach Faith from her car seat. But he was struggling with it, which made Faith laugh. When Dean came back with a cart, Cas finally managed to get Faith out of the car.  
  
"These child car seats are really complicated.", he says to Dean with a frown.  
  
"Haha, yeah they are Cas.", laughs Dean, "Faith, do you wanna go in the cart ?"  
  
"No ! I prefer staying in Cas' arms.", she says, clinging to the trench of the angel with one hand and to his tie with the other hand.  
  
"Okay, I can see you're not ready to leave Cas alone...", says Dean, chuckling.  
  
And with that, they enter the mall. Faith in Cas arms and Dean pushing the, for now, empty cart.  
  
*****************

They have bought some stuff they needed for the home, before they arrived in the clothing department.  
  
"Okay so, Faith, you can tell me what you like and I'll decide if we take it or not.", says Dean to his daughter, stopping the cart in the alley.  
  
Cas finally puts Faith down, so she can walk through the clothes. She was now touching to everything, making a face of disgust for some clothes, and a little smile for the clothes she liked better.  
  
Dean was also looking at the clothes, trying to pick some she could like. Meanwhile Cas was standing next to the cart, arms along the body, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Hey Faith, what do you think about this one ?", Dean asks, showing a fuschia pink t-shirt.  
  
Faith looks up from where she was, looking at the shirt with a disgusted face.  
  
"No. I don't like it. Look at this one instead !", she says with excitement, picking a purple t-shirt with Rapunzel on it, and running to her father to show him.  
  
"Haha, okay, you really like Rapunzel, don't you ?", he asks, laughing.  
  
"Yes ! She's my favorite princess !", then agitating the t-shirt under Dean's eyes, "So, can I have this one, please ? It's so beautiful, look ! Cas, look !", she turns to Cas to show him the t-shirt.  
  
"Uh, yes I like it. Even if I don't know who is this girl...", he says, frowning.  
  
"You haven't seen the movie 'Tangled' ?", Faith says, with an accusatory look, "We should watch it together then, you would love it !"  
  
"I'm sure I would. I love movies.", Cas answers with a smile.  
  
"Daddy ? You will watch it with me and Cas, right ?", Faith says turning to her father.  
  
"Uh... Yeah, sure...", Dean says, with a forced smile, "It looks like it's a good movie..."  
  
After 30 minutes in the clothing department, they finally leave for the toys one. Faith had choose a lot of Disney clothes, and also some simple clothes that Dean had kinda forced her to choose. They also took a sky blue t-shirt with a bee on it. It was Cas' idea. He saw it and was staring at it for at least 2 minutes before Dean noticed and suggested it to Faith, who said she loved it.  
  
They were now in the toys department. Faith was staring at all of them with sparkles in the eyes.  
  
"Wow, Daddy I've never seen so many toys !", she exclaims.  
  
"Yeah, me neither actually...", Dean answers, "So, what do you want ?"  
  
"This !", she says, pointing at a coloring book, a Disney one of course, "Look ! It's Elsa !"  
  
Dean takes the coloring book and starts to browse it.  
  
"Oh and this one !", Faith says, showing another coloring book to her father, "It's one with animals ! Look Cas, there is a bee !", she exclaims, handing it to Cas.  
  
Dean puts the two coloring books in the cart. He also takes some pencils, markers, crayons, pastels, and a block of sheets, so Faith could express her creativity.  
  
"Daddy ? Can I have some Playmobils, please ?", she asks, pointing at the various kinds on the shelves.  
  
"Sure.", Dean says, putting two boxes with some Playmobils in the cart.  
  
They were leaving the toys department when Faith grabs Dean arms and points at the plushies.  
  
"I want one !", she says, all excited.  
  
"Which one ?", asks Dean, looking at all the plushies, confused.  
  
"The angel !", Faith says, pointing at one special plush, "He looks like Cas, please Daddy.", she says, looking at her dad with her 'puppy eyes'.  
  
Dean looks more closely to the angel plush. He had ocean blue eyes and messy dark hair who were matching with black little wings. He actually looked like Castiel. Except that he wasn't wearing a trench coat. He was wearing one of those white robes in which are always represented the angels. And...  
  
"Haha look at that Cas ! He has a harp ! I'm sure you have one too, you just don't wanna admit it.", he says, laughing and looking at (a done) Cas.  
  
"Dean, I can assure you I don't have a harp... angels are soldiers, not musicians...", he says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, if you say so. But Faith is right, he looks like you.", says Dean with a little smirk.

"That's a good choice Faith, you can have it.", he says, grabbing the angel plush and giving it to the little girl.  
  
"Thank you Daddy !"  
  
****************  
  
They were now standing at the checkout. Faith was back in Cas' arms, while Dean was taking the items out from the cart. She was starting to feel tired, so her head was leaning against Cas' shoulder. She was sucking her thumb and she still had the angel plush pressed against her chest.  
  
"Faith, sweetheart, I need you to give your plush to the cashier so I can pay.", says Dean, trying to take the plush from his daughter.  
  
"No, it’s mine ! I wanna keep it with me !", contests Faith.  
  
The cashier smiles at her.  
  
"I will give it back to you in a second, sweetheart.", she says.  
  
Faith looks at her, hesitating. She finally hands the plush to the cashier and hides herself back in Cas' neck, grabbing his tie.  
  
"Aww, that's a cute little girl you have here. You guys are lucky. I find it beautiful that gay couples are allowed to adopt children... They are as competent as-", she says, before being cut by Dean.  
  
"What ? Wait, we-we're not... You-you really thought we were-haha hell no !", he looks at Cas, then looks back at the cashier and laughs nervously, "We-we're just... She's not _our_   daughter...", Dean says pointing at him and Cas, "I-I mean, she's _my_   daughter... My flesh and blood. But he-he's not-we're not-he's just a friend.", Dean finally says, blushing and a little confused and pissed at the same time.  
  
The cashier has been looking at him during his whole little speech with a half open mouth. She was a little ashamed and amused at the same time. Cas, for his part, was also looking at Dean, totally confused. He was wondering why Dean started panicking like that.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry.", says the cashier with an apologetic smile, "I thought you... Well, you know, I'm kinda used to meet gay couples now and I really thought... Well, my mistake !", she says, scanning the last items.  
  
She hands the angel plush to Faith.  
  
"Here sweetheat, you can take it back.", she says, smiling at Faith.  
  
"Thank you.", says Faith, pressing her little angel back to her chest.  
  
Dean finished packing all the items in plastic bags, still red.  
  
"Well, good bye, have a nice day. Cas, let's go !"  
  
Cas takes some bags with his free hand and follows Dean to the car. They put the bags in the trunk and Dean takes place behind the wheel. Cas ties a sleepy Faith in her car seat and takes place in the front seat next to Dean. They don't say a word during the whole ride, the only sounds being the low volume of the radio and Faith’s light snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Pizza, Scooby-Doo and Apple Pie life... ;)


	8. Scooby-Doo by-doooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's eat some pizza, take a shower and watch Scooby-Doo. Oh, and sweet dreams Dean ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 8, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD This one is terrible !!!!
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

They arrive at the bunker around 7pm. On the ride, Dean decided to buy a pizza, which made Faith really happy.  
  
"Yes ! I love pizza !", she said.  
  
They walk down the stairs, Cas carrying the bags and Dean the pizza. Faith keeps jumping around Dean.  
  
"Can we eat now ? We're not in the car anymore, so we can eat, right ? You said we couldn't eat as long as we were in the car, but now we're at home...", she says all excited.  
  
"Yeah sure, now we can. Let's go to the kitchen, I'm hungry.", answers Dean with a smile, "Cas, just put the bags with Faith's stuff here, we'll take care of that later, and take the bags with food, we'll put that in the fridge."  
  
Cas does what Dean asked him to, and follow them in the kitchen. He starts filling the fridge, while Faith takes place at the table, with her little angel still in the arms. Dean opens the pizza box and takes out 3 plates from the cupboard.  
  
He sits at the table, puts a plate in front of Faith, one in front of him and the last one next to Faith. Faith takes a slice in the box and put it in her plate with one hand, the other one holding her new plush.  
  
"Wow Faith, maybe you should put down your angel. You don't want him to be all dirty, do you ?", says Dean, taking a slice for him.  
  
He wipes his hands on his napkin, and reaches out to Faith.  
  
"Here, give it to me.", he says.  
  
Faith gives him the little angel and Dean leans it against the wall.  
  
"Now he's watching on you while you eat.", he smiles to Faith, who smiles back at him.  
  
Cas finally sits to the table, next to Faith. He notices there is a plate in front of him and looks up to Dean.  
  
"You will eat a slice, right ?", Dean asks, not waiting for Cas to answer to put a slice in his plate, "Bon appetit !"  
  
They all enjoy their slice of pizza. The awkwardness of what happened earlier totally disappearing. While eating, Faith never stops asking questions about their lives.  
  
"Hey Daddy, what is your job ? And Sam's one ? Do you have the same job ?", she asks all curious.

Dean thinks carefully about what he should tell her.  
  
"We save people.", answers Dean.  
  
"Wow ! Like superheroes ?", asks Faith popeyed.  
  
"Yeah kinda...", says Dean, winking.  
  
"Cool ! And what about you Cas ? What is the job of an angel ?", she asks turning to Cas.  
  
"I help them.", answers Cas.  
  
"I have a superheroes family ! I wanna be a superhero too !", exclaims Faith.  
  
"Haha, maybe one day... but you're too young for now.", says Dean, secretly wishing that Faith will never do their job.  
  
"And how did you met ? You and Cas.", she asks.  
  
Dean looks at Cas, who was now staring at him with a 'what do we tell her ?' face.  
  
"Huh...", Dean thinks still looking at Cas, "He... saved me... during a job... I-I needed help and he came to help.", he finally says, looking back at Faith.  
  
"Oh, thank you Cas for saving my Daddy !", she says, hugging Cas.  
  
Once again, Cas is surprised by Faith's embrace, but he puts an arm around her to hug back. Dean smiles at the scene.  
  
After a lot more questions, they finally finish their dinner. Cas starts washing the dishes.  
  
"Okay Faith, it's time for a bath.", says Dean, taking the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Yay ! Can I play with the plastic boat we bought earlier ?", she asks.  
  
"Of course, let's go.", Dean says, grabbing the angel plush before leaving for the bathroom.  
  
*********************  
  
Cas was watching TV, waiting for Dean and Faith. They finally show up after 30 minutes.  
Faith had put her new Frozen pajamas on. And Dean was... all wet.  
  
"What happened ?", Cas asks.  
  
"I splashed him !", laughs Faith, proud of herself.  
  
"Yeah she loved it...", says Dean, looking down at his wet clothes, "I guess I'm good for a shower. You can stay here with Cas until I come back."  
  
"And after your shower, can we watch Tangled ? You promised you would watch.", she says.  
  
"Yeah, if you want.", says Dean, leaving the room.  
  
"Yes ! Cas are you excited to watch it ?", she asks turning to Cas.  
  
"Yes very.", he answers with a smile.  
  
"Can we watch Scooby-Doo ?", asks Faith.  
  
"Huh yes, what is it ?", asks Cas.  
  
"Oh you don't know Scooby-Doo ? It's funny you'll see !", she says, climbing onto the couch.

She takes the remote and changes the channel. A dog and a tall guy with a green shirt suddenly appear on the screen.  
  
"Look ! Scooby-Doo is the dog, and here it's Shaggy. He's dumb sometimes.", she explains to Cas.  
  
She puts down the remote and climbs on Cas' laps. She snuggles up against him, her little angel close to her chest. This time, Cas is not really surprised. He was starting to be used to that behaviour. And the next move doesn't surprise him either : with her free hand, she grabs his tie, drawing circles on her nose with the tip.  
  
"I didn't know dogs could talk...", says Cas, after Scooby-doo talked.  
  
"It's a cartoon, they can't talk in real life Cas.", Faith says laughing.  
  
"Oh...", says Cas frowning, "And what about cats ? I tried to talk to a cat once. I was sure he would answer but he never did..."  
  
"Because animals can't talk... and that's too bad. I would love to talk to a cat too. I love cats, but I'm allergic to them... You know, when there is a cat near me, I can't stop sneezing."  
  
"Well that's too bad because cats are wonderful creatures...", says Cas thoughtful, "Guinea pigs too.", he adds.  
  
"Yes, guinea pigs are cute. You know what, we should ask Daddy if we can have a guinea pig, I'm sure he would say yes !", says Faith, all excited.  
  
"Maybe we should."  
  
They sit here in silence, watching the cartoon, still running on TV. Faith puts her thumb in her mouth, Cas' tie rubbing against her nose. After 10 minutes sitting like this, she falls asleep, her hold on the tie loosening little by little.  
  
*********************  
  
When Dean comes back in the TV room, wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and sweatpants, he finds Cas watching Scooby-Doo and a little Faith sleeping in his arms.  
  
"Aww look at that, an angel sleeping in the arms of an angel.", he says, making Cas look up from the TV, "Wait, are you watching Scooby-Doo ?", he says sitting on the couch, looking at Cas with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, Faith showed me this. And she was right, it's very funny, I like it.", he turns his attention back to the screen.  
  
"Yeah, I used to watch that with Sammy when we were kids.", Dean says, feeling a little bit nostalgic, "It was keeping his mind occupied while our Dad was hunting… He left us alone so many times to hunt. Sammy was always so sad when Dad left. But I was there for him, I almost raised him actually...", adds Dean, lost in his thoughts.  
  
"You know, you did a good job at raising your brother.”, says Cas, looking back at Dean, “I'm sure you'll make a great father. Even if you don't believe in yourself, I do. And Sam too.", he adds.

  
"Yeah.", Dean chuckles, "You guys are very optimistic... But I'm not sure taking her with us was her best option. Her life is cursed now, like ours...", he says rubbing a hand on his face.  
  
"Maybe. But, at least, she found a father who loves her. And I think this is the best option for a child.", Cas says, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
  
Dean looks at his daughter still sleeping. He smiles, and looks at Cas in the eyes.  
  
"You're right. But she hasn't found only a father, she's found a family. Me, Sam and… You. Because tell me if I'm wrong, but I can see that you're already attached to her...", he says with a smug look.  
  
Cas looks down at Faith and smiles.  
  
"Yes. She's very endearing.", he answers, making Dean smile.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna put her in bed.", Dean says, getting up.  
  
He takes Faith delicately in his arms, trying to not wake her up. But he fails.  
  
"Daddy.", Faith says in a sleepy voice, "You're back, we can watch Tangled."  
  
"Well, maybe tomorrow. Look at you, you're already sleeping.", Dean tells her, "You should go to bed."  
  
"Okay, good night Cas.", she says yawning, and hiding her face in her father's neck.  
  
"Good night Faith.", answers Cas.  
  
Dean heads up to Faith room, turns on the lights, then lays her in her bed and brings up the sheets on her.  
  
"Good night Daddy.", she says.  
  
"Good night my little princess.", he says, laying a kiss on her forehead.  
  
He turns to leave the room.  
  
"Daddy wait. You haven't said goodnight to Little Cas !", she says, showing her angel plush.  
  
"Oh, hum... You called him Little Cas ?", he asks.  
  
"Yes, because he looks like Cas but he is little.", she answers, smiling.  
  
"Oh okay. Well, good night Little Cas."

He turns again to leave.  
  
"Daddy, you haven't kissed him !", says Faith, shaking her plush, "Little Cas wants a kiss too."  
  
Dean turns to Faith and looks at the plush. 'I'm not going to kiss an angel plush named Cas.', he thinks. But seeing Faith's gaze, he walks to the bed, 'Fine...'. He kneels down and lays a kiss on Little Cas' forehead.  
  
"Good night Little Cas. Watch over Faith please.", he says.  
  
And with that, he turns off the lights and leaves the room, Faith already falling asleep.  
  
Dean then goes to bed, exhausted.  
  
*******************  
  
A light breeze ruffles Dean's hair as the sun is shining really bright. He is mowing the lawn. The lawn of a big and beautiful house. Dean is surprised. 'Where the hell am I ?', he thinks. He looks around him, keeping mowing the lawn. This big house is not the only one. He seems to be in a residential allotment. All the houses look the same. He stares at everything around him, amazed. 'Wow it's so peaceful...'.  
  
At that moment, he hears the sound of an engine he would recognize among a thousand. He stops and turns off the mower. In the distance, he can see the Impala. His Impala. His Baby. She's coming closer. 'Who the hell is driving my Baby ?', he thinks.  
  
He follows the car with his eyes, as she parks in the driveway. The left rear door opens, letting a little girl out, a school bag on her back. 'Faith ?', Dean thinks as he looks at her. Yes, it's his daughter. But she looks older than she actually is. Maybe around 6 years old, maybe less, maybe more, Dean can't say. Faith notices him as she looks up.  
  
"Daddy !", she says, a big smile drawing on her face.  
  
She runs in Dean's arms, and Dean picks her up. She hugs him tight and chuckles.  
  
"Daddy, I have so many things to tell you ! A lot of things happened at school today !", she says all excited.  
  
"Great, I'm excited to hear that !", Dean says.  
  
'School ? What the hell ? And who was driving my Baby ?', Dean thinks. He puts her down.  
  
At that moment, the front door opens, to reveal a beige trench coat. 'Cas ?!', Dean thinks, surprised. Castiel closes the doors of the Impala and comes closer to Dean and Faith.  
  
"Cas ? Who gave you the right to drive my Baby ?", Dean asks, frowning.  
  
"Huh... You did, Dean.", answers Cas, confused, "You did a few years ago actually. You don't remember ?", chuckles Cas.  
  
"I- Me ? No I...", Dean says, even more confused.  
  
"Anyway, Sam called. He has planned to come home and say hi, now Eileen is out of the maternity hospital. They want to present Jane to us.", he says smiling, "I told him to come after school, is that okay ?"  
  
"Huh... Yeah, I guess... Sam has a girlfriend ?", Dean asks, still confused.  
  
"You can say a wife Dean... you forgot about the marriage ?", Cas asks, seeming to worry for Dean's memories, "Are you alright ?"  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... I-", Dean says.  
  
"Great, we should prepare something to eat for when they'll arrive. Faith, you come inside ?", he says, turning to Faith.  
  
"Yes !", Faith says, running to the door, "Can we make cookies ?"  
  
"Of course !", says Cas, following her.  
  
Dean watches them enter the house. 'What the hell is happening ?', he thinks, before everything goes black.  
  
Dean opens his eyes and stands up in his bed. His bed. He is in his bedroom, in the bunker. It suddenly hits him. 'It was a dream. A dream ? What was that dream ? What's wrong with me ?', he thinks, rubbing a hand on his face. After a quick look at the hour, 9 am, he pushes his sheets and gets up.  
  
He puts his sweatpants on and heads to the kitchen, still rubbing a hand on his face. 'Well at least Cas didn't kiss me like they do in those stupid romantic comedies… Yeah, there was no proof that we were together in that dream… Two best friends can live together after all...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Faith has a little accident...


	9. A little accident...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean acts weird.  
> Sam and Mary are coming back soon.  
> Faith has a little accident... Dean is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 9, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD This one is terrible !!!!
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

When Dean arrives in the kitchen, Faith and Cas are already sat at the table.  
  
"Morning Sunshines !", Dean says to them with a little gesture of the hand.  
  
"Hello Dean.", answers Cas.  
  
"Good morning Daddy !", answers Faith at the same time, dropping from her chair to jump in his arms.  
  
"How did my little princess sleep ?", he asks taking her up, "You didn't have another nightmare ?"  
  
"No, I slept very well and I had a beautiful dream ! I was riding a unicorn and we were running on a rainbow and there were candies everywhere around us !", she says happily.  
  
"Oh that's sounds like an amazing dream.", says Dean.  
  
"Yes, I think I didn't have nightmares because my Little Cas was watching over me !", she says, pointing at the angel plush sat on the table.  
  
"Oh yeah, it must be that.", says Dean winking at her.  
  
"And what about you ? What did you dream about ?", she asks to her father.  
  
"Hum... nothing special.", Dean says, putting Faith down, never looking at Cas.  
  
"What does that mean ?", Faith asks, curious.  
  
Cas was looking at him too, with the same expression as Faith. They were frowning a little. Dean was starting to feel weird because of his dream and he couldn't erase the images and sensations it gave him.  
  
"Nothing.", Dean answers trying to avoid Cas' gaze, "You know what, I think I should call Sam. You know, to ask if everything is okay and all. Go back to your breakfast, I'll call him.", he finally says, getting out of the room.  
  
After they hear Dean going back to his room to take his phone, Faith turns to Cas, frowning.  
  
"Why was he weird like that ?", she asks.  
  
"I don't know.", answers Cas, "But he was lying when he said his dream was nothing special... I sensed it.", he says, drinking a little bit of his coffee.  
  
Faith comes back at the table and finishes her breakfast while chatting with Cas about her dream.  
  
************  
  
Back in his room, Dean closes the door and leans against it. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. 'Forget about that dream. It was nothing. Forget this stupid dream.', he tells himself.  
  
He grabs his phone on his nightstand, unlocks it and looks for Sam's number in his contact list. He presses the 'call' button. It rings three times before Sam answers.  
  
"Hey !", says Sam  
  
"Hey Sam.", says Dean.  
  
"Is something wrong ? With Faith ?", asks Sam, sounding worried.  
  
"No, no she's fine. Everything is fine.", answers Dean, still in his thoughts.  
  
There is a few seconds of blank, during which no one of them talk.  
  
"So... Why are you calling ?", finally asks Sam.  
  
"Oh yeah huh...", says Dean, finally focusing on the conversation, "I was wondering if everything was okay with you, and Mom. You know, just checking on you..."  
  
"Oh of course. Well yeah, we're okay and guess what ? The werewolf was very easy to find, we only looked for a few hours, and he was alone. So we took care of it. No extra death or harm. I don't even have a scratch !", says Sam in a breath.  
  
"Wow ! That's great. So you're done ? You're coming back soon ?"  
  
"I guess yes. We're going to eat lunch somewhere and then we'll be on the road, to come back. I think we will be back before the night."  
  
"Okay, that's great."  
  
At that moment, Dean hears his mother in the background.  
  
"Give me the phone, I wanna talk to him.", he hears her say.  
  
"Mom wanna talk to you.", says Sam before handing the phone to his mom.  
  
"Hey Dean !", says Mary.  
  
"Hi Mom ! So you took care of the Big Bad Wolf ?", answers Dean.  
  
"Well, it seems like yes. But it doesn't matter right now. Why didn't you tell me that I was a grandmother ? I mean, I know you didn't know a few days ago but you could have called me. I would have prefered to learn that from the father than from the uncle.", says Mary. 

"Oh huh... yes... I don't know. I totally forgot. I guess we were really busy and... well I forgot. I'm sorry.", says Dean, feeling a little bit guilty for not saying this to his mother.  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay. I know what it's like to have kids. Well I knew... But if there is something I'm sure about it's that I want to meet her when we'll come back with your brother."  
  
"Of course. We're waiting for you.", says Dean smiling.  
  
"Great. Well, see you soon then. We'll take the road soon."  
  
"Yeah, bye Mom.", says Dean, before hanging up.  
  
'Let's get ready then', he thinks, before heading back to the kitchen to tell Faith and Cas that Sam and Mary were coming back.  
  
"Your Mom ? My Grandmother ?", asks Faith.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to meet you.", answers Dean, "So you should prepare and put on some clothes, you can't meet her wearing your pajamas."  
  
"Can I wear my new t-shirt with a bee on it ?", asks Faith.  
  
"Of course. Let's go to your room to change.", he says before turning to Cas, "Huh... Cas, can you... wash the dishes ?", he asks with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes, of course.", says Cas, already heading to the sink.  
  
"Oh, thanks ! You're an angel !", says Dean leaving the kitchen after Faith.  
  
"I know...?", says Cas looking at where Dean just left, confused.  
  
In the hallway, Dean realizes what he just said. 'Did I just call him an angel ? Come on, what's wrong with me ?', he thinks.  
  
*********  
  
It was mid-afternoon. Faith had gone for a nap two hours ago, and Dean decided to check the news, because he couldn't help himself, it was a habit. He was also still disturbed by his dream and he just wanted to think about anything else than Faith and Cas.  
  
But Cas, who had been watching TV, got bored and came to sit next to him. Dean could sense Cas' gaze on him, and he couldn't handle it.  
  
"What ?", asks Dean, looking up at Cas.  
  
"Nothing.", says Cas.  
  
But he was frowning and still looking at Dean.  
  
"Come on, Buddy, you're a terrible liar.", says Dean with a little smirk.  
  
"That's not true !", says Cas, in defence.  
  
Dean gives him a smug look.  
  
"Maybe I am.", admits Cas, "But why did you lie to Faith when she asked about your dream ?"  
  
"What ? I didn't-", begins Dean before he is cut by Cas.  
  
"Dean... maybe _you_ are a good liar, but I can sense when people lie. Especially you.", says Cas, looking at Dean in the eyes.  
  
Dean stays silent for a moment before giving up.  
  
"Okay. I had a... weird... very weird dream. And I don't wanna talk about it. So please, forget it, okay ?", he says, turning back to his computer.  
  
"Okay.", says Cas with a sigh.  
  
************  
  
While Dean and Cas were talking in the library, Faith had woken up from her nap, thirsty. She got out of her room and headed to the kitchen. 'I'm gonna show Daddy I'm a big girl !', she thought.  
  
She opens the fridge and takes the orange juice, which she puts on the table. Then, she takes a chair that she puts in front of the sink. She climbs on it to grab a glass that was drying in the sink after Dean washed the dishes after their lunch.  
  
She then jumps from the chair to put the glass next to the orange juice bottle on the table. She puts the chair she used back at the table and climbs on it again, standing on her knees to be at the good height.  
  
She opens the bottle, puts the bottle cap on the table and takes the bottle, which is almost full, in her tiny hands.  
  
"Oh, it's heavy...", she complains.  
  
But she keeps going. She tilts the bottle, so as to let the juice flow in the glass. But the bottle is too heavy for her and she capsizes some out of the glass. She tries to replace the bottle properly but she hits the glass, which one rolls on the table and falls on the floor with a broken glass noise, spreading its content everywhere.  
  
"No...", she says, tears in the eyes.  
  
************  
  
"Okay. I had a... weird... very weird dream. And I don't wanna talk about it. So please, forget it, okay ?", he says, turning back to his computer.  
  
"Okay.", says Cas with a sigh.  
  
At that moment, they hear a sound of glass, as if it bursted on the floor. This sound is immediately followed by crying. They both look up.

"Faith ?", calls Dean, already heading to the kitchen, Cas on his heels.  
  
When they arrive in the room, they find orange juice and glass everywhere on the floor, and Faith, sobbing out on the chair. She was soaked with orange juice.  
  
"Oh no Faith ! What have you done ? Look at that mess !", says Dean, feeling anger growing up in his chest..  
  
Dean grabs a sponge and a dustpan, kneels down and starts cleaning 'the mess', frowning in anger. Faith cries even more.  
  
"I-I'm-so-sor-sorry Daddy...", she sobs out, "I-I just... I was thirs-thirst and..."  
  
"Yeah, well you could have asked !", says Dean.  
  
Faith keeps sobbing, turning to Cas, who can't resist and takes her in his arms. She hides her face in his neck, crying even more.  
  
"I'm sorry...", she says, shaking her head.  
  
"I know.", whispers Cas in her ear, trying to comfort her, "Dean, she's soaked. I'm going to change her.", he says to a grumpy Dean.  
  
"Yeah you do that.", he says, not even looking at them.  
  
Cas walks out of the kitchen and heads to Faith's room, with a still crying little girl in the arms.

************  
  
Arrived in her room, he puts her down and takes fresh clothes in her wardrobe. She rubs her teary eyes with her tiny fits, still sobbing. Cas puts the clothes on her bed and kneels down to her height.  
  
"Faith, calm down, it's okay.", he says in a soft voice.  
  
She looks at him in the eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to make Daddy angry.", she sobs out.  
  
"I know. It was a little accident. It's okay.", he says patting her arm, "Now the only problem I see is that your bee t-shirt is soaked and you'll have to wear another one to meet you grandmother...", he says with a 'mocking' sad face.  
  
Faith chuckles and finally calms down a little. Her sobs vanish little by little.  
  
"But... what if Daddy doesn't love me anymore ?", she asks with a scared face.  
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Cas, tilting his head, "Why wouldn't he love you anymore ?"  
  
"Because I've done something wrong... and he was very angry.", she says, tears coming back, "He will never forgive me... He will hate me.", she adds in a whisper, lowering her gaze.  
  
Cas stares at her. He was sensing her feelings and it was making him sad too. She was ashamed and terrified that Dean would hate her. He had to do something.  
  
"Faith listen to me.", he says, raising Faith's chin, "I've learnt some things about humanity since my first time on Earth. Especially about Dean... For example, he is always angry for everything and nothing. I don't know why. It's in his nature... probably because of his childhood. Moreover, you're his daughter. He has to love you. That's what parents do. They love their children. And even if he wanted to, Dean couldn't hate you, because he never give up on his family.", he says looking at Faith in the eyes.  
  
"Are you sure ?", she asks.  
  
"I'm sure.", answers Cas, wiping Faith's tears with his thumb, "And you know, I've made a lot of mistakes during my time on Earth. So much bigger than the little one you made. And even if Dean was angry at first, he always forgave me. And I don't believe he hates me...", he says with a smile.  
  
"No, he doesn't hate you Cas, don't worry.", Faith says, chuckling.  
  
Cas is glad to hear the little hint of a laugh.  
  
"So, are you going to stay in those soaked clothes ?", he asks her.  
  
"No...", she chuckles, trying to remove her t-shirt. 

  
************

 When Dean arrives in Faith's room, she is changed, and Cas is getting up.  
  
"Hey, I just cleaned up the kitchen. Is everything okay here ?", asks Dean.  
  
"Yes. Faith is clean too.", answers Cas, smiling at Faith.  
  
Faith looks at her fresh t-shirt, then she looks up. She stares at Dean with a sad face.  
  
"Daddy ?"  
  
"Yeah ?"  
  
"Do you still love me ?", she asks.  
  
Dean looks at Faith and then at Cas with a shocked face. Cas gives him a sad look too.  
  
"What do you mean ?", he asks looking back at Faith, "Of course I still love you Faith.", he says, kneeling at her side.  
  
Faith stares at him in the eyes, still looking sad.  
  
"Sure ? You're not mad at me ?", she asks.  
  
"No, Faith. I'm not mad. It was an accident. It's okay.", says Dean, patting her shoulder.

"But... you yelled at me...", she says looking at her feet.  
  
Dean looks quickly at Cas, who gives him a look that he understand like 'you need to talk to her'. Dean then looks back at Faith. He raises her chin so he can look at her in the eyes.  
  
"Look, I was a little angry because you broke a glass and all... But, I'm not anymore. And it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore.", he says.  
  
"So you still love me ?", says Faith with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Of course. You're my daughter. I love you. And I always will. You understand ? I will always love you. Never doubt that. Okay ?", he says, smiling.  
  
"Okay Daddy.", she answers with a real smile this time.  
  
"Come here.", says Dean, opening his arms.  
  
Faith jumps to his neck and grips tight on her father's shirt. Dean hugs back and pats her back, under the look of Cas.  
  
At that moment, they hear the bunker's door opening, followed by a familiar voice.  
  
"Dean ?", calls Sam.  
  
"We're coming Sammy !", Dean screams back while he gets up, he then turns to Faith, "Ready to meet your grandmother ?"  
  
"Yes.", says Faith.  
  
"Let's go then.", says Dean already heading to the door, followed by Cas.  
  
"Wait !", calls Faith.  
  
She turns back to her bed and takes her angel plush in her arms.  
  
"I need to show my Little Cas to Sam !", she says shaking her plush under the eyes of Dean.  
  
"Of course.", says Dean with a smile.  
  
They then get out of the room, heading to the war room to meet Sam and Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG my chapters are becoming longer ! ^^
> 
> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Faith meets Mary...


	10. An awkward dinner...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary meets Faith.  
> Sam needs to wash his hair.  
> Faith is possessive.  
> Dean is cooking.  
> The dinner turns awkward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 10, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD I sincerely apologize for this one...
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Sam goes down the stairs and puts his bag on the table of the war room. Mary was still outside, parking her car.   
  
Sam looks around him and sees no sign of life. He goes to the library, to find Dean's computer open on a news website.   
  
"Dean ?", he calls.   
  
"We're coming Sammy !", Dean answers.   
  
Sam looks quickly at the news on the open page. He can't find something weird that could be a case. He is actually glad to see that there is nothing because he is exhausted.   
  
"Sammy !", says Faith with a big smile on her face.   
  
Sam turns to face Faith, Dean and Cas. He smiles at Faith, who runs towards him. He kneels down and opens his arms.   
  
"Hey !", he says when Faith jumps to his neck, "How is the cutest little girl I know ?"   
  
"I'm fine. This week end was so cool ! But I'm happy you're back.", she says stepping back, "Look what Daddy bought me !", she shakes her angel under Sam's eyes.   
  
"Oh...", says Sam, checking the plush, "That's an angel ?", he then looks at Cas, "Hey Cas, he looks like you !"   
  
"That's why I wanted this one.", says Faith as if it was obvious, "I called him Little Cas, because he looks like Cas but he is smaller.", she says proud of herself.   
  
"Haha yeah that's a great name.", says Sam before getting up.   
  
Dean looks around, looking for another person.   
  
"Where is Mom ?", he asks to his brother.   
  
Sam points the door with his thumb.   
  
"She was parking the car. She should come in a minute."   
  
He had not finished his sentence that Mary opened the door.   
  
"Hey !", she says, waving her hand while going down the stairs.   
  
"Hey Mom ! It's been a while.", says Dean when his mother arrived in the library to meet them.   
  
"Yes I know. I'll try to come more often I promise.", she says, smiling at her sons, "So, where is the little one ?", she adds, looking around.   
  
She finds Faith standing next to Sam.   
  
"Hi, it's Faith, right ?", asks Mary with a smile.   
  
When her gaze meets Faith's one, the little girl goes back next to her father, and she grabs his jeans, the only thing she could grab with her small height. She then sticks her head against her father's leg, hiding her face behind her plush. Mary loses her smile.   
  
"Faith ?", says Dean, looking back at his daughter and putting a hand on the top of her head to reassure her, "I don't understand, she's always happy to meet new people...", he then says looking back at Mary.   
  
Faith hides her face even more, if it's possible.   
  
"Oh it's okay.", says Mary, "Maybe she just needs time.", she then smiles at Dean, "I remember you were like that when you were a little boy. Sometimes you were happy to meet people, and other times you would just hide yourself in my neck."   
  
Sam looks at Dean and chuckles.   
  
"Haha ! It sounds like Dean...", says Sam, still chuckling.   
  
"Shut up.", says Dean, looking at his brother.   
  
Dean then looks at Cas, who had a face that could be describe as 'I wanna laugh at you but I won't because I don't wanna make you uncomfortable'. Dean blushes a little.   
  
"Yeah, well... I was 2 or 3. I'm not like that anymore... Stop laughing Sammy ! I could tell stories about you that would make you regret it...", he says looking back at Sam.   
  
"Okay.", says Sam, raising his hands in the air. He stops laughing.   
  
"Great.", says Dean before looking back at Faith, "Hey, it's okay Faith. It's Mary, my Mom. She's your grandmother. I thought you were excited to meet her."   
  
Faiths looks up at her father, then at Mary.   
  
"She's not like I imagined.", she says, "I thought a grandmother was supposed to have grey hair, glasses and a lot of wrinkles", she adds, looking back at her father.   
  
Dean chuckles. Mary looks at him with a disappointed look. Dean wonders if she's upset or just disappointed.   
  
"Yeah. That's a long story you don't wanna hear right now.", answers Dean, patting Faith's back, "But she's still your grandmother and still a very kind person. Believe me, there is nothing to be scared of here."   
  
"Okay.", answers Faith.   
  
She finally looks at Mary, showing her face. But she still have a wary look.   
  
"Hello Mary, I'm Faith.", she says.   
  
"Hi Faith.", says Mary, "She's adorable.", she adds, looking back at Dean.

"Yeah she is.", says Sam, "Hum... I think I'm going to take a long and warm shower if you don't mind. My hair look terrible.", he adds.   
  
"Yeah okay Samantha. Go wash your hair with you strawberry shampoo.", Dean mocks, "I'm going to make dinner."   
  
"Great ! I'm hungry.", exclaims Sam, "And... my shampoo don't smell like strawberry Dean !", he adds.   
  
"I'm sure it does.", Dean mocks his brother.   
  
"If you want...", says Sam before leaving the room.   
  
"Pasta with bolognese, is that okay ?", asks Dean to the ones still in the room.   
  
"Yes ! I love pasta !", answers Faith.   
  
"Yes that's perfect.", says Mary, "I need a shower too.", she adds before leaving the room too.   
  
"Okay. I'm going to prepare the sauce. Cas, can you keep Faith entertained ?", asks Dean turning to Cas.   
  
"Sure.", answers the angel, "What do you want to do Faith ?", he asks turning to the little girl.   
  
"Can we do coloring ? I wanna color Elsa and Anna !", she says.   
  
"Okay. Let's go get your coloring book.", says Cas holding a hand to Faith, who takes it immediately.   
  
************   
  
When Mary comes back after her shower, a delicious smell of bolognese fills the room. She heads to the kitchen to find Dean in front of the gas cooker, stirring the sauce in a saucepan while whistling.   
  
"It smells very good.", Mary says, approaching her son.   
  
Dean, who hadn't heard her arrive, jumps in surprise. His movement makes splash a little bit of the sauce on his fingers.   
  
"Oh you're here.", he says, licking his fingers, "Yeah... I like the smell of homemade bolognese. It smells better than the one you just buy in a supermarket.", he says.   
  
"You made it yourself ?", asks Mary, impressed.   
  
"Yes. I cut the tomatoes and all... And mixed all the ingredients.", Dean answers, with a proud smirk.   
  
"Well, I would never have done that myself...", says Mary, "You like cooking ?"   
  
"Yes, especially since we have a real kitchen. I don't know... while I'm cooking, I can forget all my problems, I guess...", Dean answers, "And, at least, the vegetables that Sam bought are not useless.", he adds with a wink.   
  
"You're right.", Mary chuckles, "Well, I'll let you finish in peace."   
  
She then gets out to head back to the library, where she finds Faith, sat on Cas' lap, coloring in her coloring book. No sign of Sam. He was probably under his shower.   
  
Mary sits at the table, in front of Cas and Faith. Castiel, who was watching Faith coloring with precision, looks up at Mary.   
  
"Was your shower pleasant ?", he asks to her.   
  
"Yes, very. The motel's showers don't worth the one you have here.", she answers.   
  
"That's true.", says Cas, looking back at Faith's piece of art.   
  
"What are you coloring, Faith ?", Mary asks to the little girl.   
  
Faith looks up to meet Mary's gaze. She then looks at Cas, who smiles at her and nods, as if he was giving her the signal that she can answer. Faith looks back at Mary.   
  
"It's Elsa and Anna from Frozen, the Disney movie.", she says quickly, before going back to her coloring.   
  
"Oh... I don't know that movie...", says Mary.   
  
She notices Faith's angel plush lying on the table, next to the box of colored pencils. She is now curious and she grabs it to see it better. But she barely had the plush in her hands that Faith raised her head, looking a little angry.   
  
"Don't touch my angel !", she screams, dropping her pencil and stretching out her hands to catch her plush, "He's mine !"   
  
Mary drops the plush quickly raising her hands in the air.   
  
"I'm sorry.", she says, surprised to be scolded by a little girl, "I wasn't going to steal it from you."   
  
Cas grabs the plush and gives it back to Faith who keeps it close to her chest before going back to her coloring.   
  
"I think she's tired, which makes her a little bit grumpy...", apologies Cas.   
  
Mary chuckles.   
  
"She looks so much like Dean. When he was a little boy he was like that. He was very possessive over his stuff. And when he was tired, he would just grunt at everyone who would try to approach him...", she chuckles again.   
  
"I noticed that too. I guess he hasn't really changed after all these years...", says Cas, with a thoughtful face.

At that moment, Sam comes back in the room, with wet, but clean, hair.   
  
"Hum, it smells good ! What is Dean preparing ?", he asks.   
  
"Pasta with bolognese.", answers Mary.   
  
"Cool ! His bolognese sauce is the best ! He made one once and it was so good...", says Sam.   
  
When she heard Sam's voice, Faith had turned to see him.   
  
"Look Sam, I made this !", she says, showing her coloring to her uncle.   
  
"Wow, that's beautiful Faith. You've got talent in coloring, don't you ?", he says with a smile.   
  
"I think yes...", says Faith, proud of her job.   
  
Dean's voice suddenly comes from the kitchen.   
  
"It will be ready in a minute guys !", he screams, "Someone to lay the table ?"   
  
"Yes, me ! I wanna lay the table. Sam, come with me !", says Faith, going down from Cas' lap, taking Sam's hand, still having her angel plush in the arms.   
  
"Oh... okay.", says Sam letting himself be dragged into the kitchen.   
  
Cas also gets up from his chair and follows them. Mary, just follows the movement.   
  
In the kitchen, Dean is still cooking pasta and Sam is taking out everything they need to dress the table from the cupboards. Faith takes the plates one by one, because she learnt earlier that if it's too heavy, she could let go and break something else.   
  
Sam brings the rest on the table, while Faith places the plates.   
  
"I wanna eat on the wall side, next to Daddy. Sam you'll eat in front of me, and Cas will sit next to you. And Mary will sit at the end of the table.", she says to Sam.   
  
"Okay... But what if I wanna eat next to Dean ?", asks Sam with a smile.   
  
"Not today ! I'm eating next to Daddy ! You can eat next to him tomorrow. And I will eat next to Cas then.", answers Faith.   
  
Sam and Dean chuckle. Cas and Mary chuckle too from the entrance of the room.   
  
"At your command, little Princess.", says Dean from the opposite side of the room, laughing.   
  
"And... when can I sit next to Dean ?", asks Cas, placing the glasses on the table.   
  
"Why everyone wanna sit next to my Daddy ?", asks Faith, crossing her little arms.   
  
"Because I'm the best !", says Dean, turning off the gas, "A table !"   
  
They all sit where Faith told them to. Dean brings the sauce and pasta on the table and sits down.   
  
"I hope you'll like it.", he says with a smile, "Faith, give me your plate."   
  
Faith holds her plate to her father so he can fill it. She then leans her angel plush against the wall, like Dean did the last time. Everyone fill their plate, except Cas who just watch them. Dean notices it.   
  
"Come on Cas, you gotta taste this. I made it with love !", says Dean, winking at the angel.   
  
"But I don't need to ea-", begins Cas before being cut by Faith.   
  
"Mmmh Daddy, this tastes so good ! Cas, taste it, you'll love it !", she says, the mouth full of pasta and bolognese all around her mouth.   
  
Cas finally holds his plate so Dean can fill it. He then takes a bite of pasta, mixed with the sauce. Dean watches him and waits. When he realizes Cas won't say anything he asks :   
  
"So ? How is it ?", he bites his lower lips.   
  
Cas swallows before answering.   
  
"It's weird.", he says frowning.   
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Dean, his smile fading a little.   
  
"I mean, it doesn't taste like molecules...", says Cas, taking another bite.   
  
"Maybe it's because it's homemade, with no chemicals products in it...", suggests Sam, "Homemade sauce always tastes better."   
  
"Yes maybe...", says Cas, savouring each bite, "This is very good Dean.", he adds, realizing that Dean was waiting for an answer.   
  
"Thanks Buddy !", says Dean with a smile, looking happy.   
  
They all enjoy their dinner, chatting and laughing. Sam and Mary tell how they managed the case, not going into details because Faith is listening.   
  
"And what about you ?", asks Sam, "How was your week end ?"   
  
"Daddy, Cas and I went shopping.", answers Faith before Dean can say anything.   
  
"Cool ! And what have you bought ? I  mean, besides your angel plush.", asks Sam.   
  
"Some new clothes. I chose some Disney T-shirts and a T-shirt with a bee. That’s my favorite ! And also toys. You saw the coloring books and Little Cas, but I gotta show you the playmobils too !", says Faith, excited to show her new toys to her uncle.   
  
"I'd be happy to see them.", says Sam, smiling at her.

"Oh, and the cashier thought that Daddy and Cas were lovers and that they were my Dads...", says Faith, almost in a whisper, putting a hand on the side of her mouth, like she was telling a secret.   
  
Dean chokes, his face turning red. Sam and Faith laugh, while Cas and Mary just look at Dean. Dean drinks some water and coughs a little before talking.   
  
"Yeah... huh... She-It was a little misunderstanding... and-Faith, why did you say that ?", he says, still the same color as the sauce he prepared.   
  
"Because this is what happened.", she says confused.   
  
"Yes but... you could have kept it for you...", says Dean, hiding his face in his hands.   
  
"Then you should have told me it was a secret.", says Faith with a defiant smile.   
  
"Yeah, I should have...", mumbles Dean.   
  
Sam chuckles again, making Faith laugh again. Sam raises a hand in the air towards Faith who gives him a high five and laughs even more.   
  
"I don't understand, what is so funny here ?", asks Cas frowning.   
  
"Sorry Cas...", says Sam, putting a hand on Cas' shoulder, "But it's just... I mean, look at Dean ! He's as red as his bolognese sauce !", says Sam, still laughing.   
  
"You know, there is nothing to be ashamed of Dean.", says Mary, patting Dean's arm.   
  
Sam chuckles again. Dean looks up, looking angry.   
  
"You done ?", he says to his brother, "It's not funny, okay ?", he adds.

Sam raises his hands in the air, smiling.   
  
"Okay. Sorry.", he says, "Don't get angry for this."   
  
"Your brother is right, it's not that important Dean.", adds Mary.   
  
Dean looks at Sam with an angry look, then at his mother, calming down slowly.   
  
"Yeah... it's just... I'm tired. Just don't talk about it again.", says Dean.   
  
"Okay... I'm just saying...", begins Sam.   
  
"No, don't say anything.", threats Dean.   
  
"Okay...", says Sam, hiding his smirk in his glass.   
  
They finish their dinner quickly. Mary and Sam go to bed, while Dean is making the dishes and Cas is wiping after him. Faith is still sat at the table and is playing with her plush.   
  
"I'm sorry Daddy.", she suddenly says.   
  
"For what ?", asks Dean.   
  
"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by saying that...", she answers.   
  
"It's okay Faith. It's not important.", says Dean turning to face her.   
  
"You sure ? Because you looked angry...", she says, still playing with her plush and not looking at him.   
  
"Yes... it's because Sam was making fun of me. But it's okay.", Dean says.   
  
"Why do you think the cashier thought you and Cas were lovers ?", she asks, finally looking at him.   
  
Cas stops what he's doing and looks at Dean too. Dean looks at Faith, then I Cas, then at Faith again.   
  
"I huh... I don't know...", he says blushing.

He’s now thinking about his last dream, again. He’s been thinking about it the whole day, and he was really tired that he just couldn’t forget it. ‘Forget it, forget it Dean. This dream means nothing.’, he keeps saying to himself.   
  
"Actually, I wonder why people always say we are boyfriends...", suddenly says Cas, making Dean come back to reality.   
  
"Because they're dumb.", he says, turning back to the sink.

  
Castiel’s last sentence makes the next 5 minutes even more awkward than the dinner. They just finish the dishes in an uncomfortable silence. After that, Dean takes Faith in his arms and heads to the bedrooms, to put her in bed and then, himself. Cas, for his part, heads to the TV room, just like every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Faith is bored. They go to a park with a playground...
> 
> The next chapter was so long that I had to cut it in two parts, so next week, I'll post part 1. =)


	11. An afternoon at the park - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith is bored. Sam has an idea to keep her entertained...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 11, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> This chapter is cut in two parts because it was sooooo long... So I'll post part 2 next week ;D  
> I still suck at finding chapter titles ! XD
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

It's been two weeks now since Faith came into their lives, but for Dean, it was just like he always had her and he couldn't remember how was his life before. He has been doing everything a dad was supposed to do from feeding her to telling her bedtime stories. He also noticed that Sam loved playing with her at playmobils or legos, and Cas really enjoyed watching cartoon with her, which always ended by a sleepy Faith, with a hand gripped around his tie and her Little Cas in her other hand.  
  
Dean has been so focused on taking care of his daughter that he almost forgot about his dream. Almost. Everytime he was alone, in the silence of his room, after he just put Faith to bed, the image of the little girl running to the house, followed by Castiel, always came back in his mind. And with Cas being so attentive with Faith, it was like Dean's dream was becoming real. But Dean couldn't really complain about this because 'Cas taking care of Faith' also meant 'Cas staying at the bunker with them'. Indeed, Cas hasn't left once since Faith arrived. And, Cas staying with them was something Dean always wanted, even he would never admit it.  
  
Now he was thinking about it, Dean's life was twice better since Faith was a part of it. She was making him happy, she was making Sam laugh all the time, and she was making Cas stay.  
  
But, a part of him really missed the hunt. Even if he often thought about quitting, there was still a part of him who just couldn't do that. It was his life, it was something he always done, it was how he was raised. And he couldn't just stop like that. He tried. With Lisa and Ben, he didn't really hunt for a year. But still, he had his guns ready for a fight and he was keeping salt and holy water with him, just in case. So yeah, it was a part of him.  
  
That's why on this friday morning, he was checking the news on his laptop in the library, in order to find a case. He was surfing on every news website, his head resting in his palm. Sam was also checking the news on his laptop, drinking his coffee.  
  
"Sam, please, tell me you found something. I need to punch some monsters.", Dean says to his brother, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well, there was a wendigo but Mom said she was on it and that she didn't need help. So, I won't tell Mom how to do her job.", answers Sam.  
  
Dean slumps over the table with a groan.  
  
"I'm bored, find something.", he mumbles.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you can't be bored with Faith around...", says Sam, chuckling.  
  
Dean looks up.  
  
"Yeah you're right. What I mean is that I really need something to punch, I miss the hunt.", says Dean.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You can't live without it.", says Sam.  
  
"Yeah... I'm playing the doting father with Faith, and that's cool. But that's not me, man.", adds Dean.  
  
"I'm sure it's you.", teases Sam, "Remember you're just a huge Teddy Bear..."  
  
"Are you quoting Garth ? Because that's not a good reference, really. He doesn't know me.", says Dean.  
  
"Well, I know you. And I agree with him so..."  
  
"Oh, shut up.", cuts Dean.  
  
At that moment Faith enters the room, running, her angel plush in the arms, as always. She never leaves her plush. Even when she's eating or taking her bath, her little angel is still here, watching over her, like she says.  
  
"Daddy, let me hide under the table !", she says.  
  
"Why ? Why are you running like that Faith ?", asks Dean.  
  
"I'm playing hide-and-seek with Cas.", answers Faith, "Move your legs, he will never find me under the table if you hide me with your legs !", she adds.  
  
"Okay...", says Dean, letting Faith hide under the table, "Wait, you're really playing hide-and-seek with Cas ?", he asks, surprised that Cas agreed to play at that game.  
  
"Yes, but he didn't know this game. I had to explain him the rules. Angels don't play games in Heaven ?", she asks.  
  
"Haha, I don't think so.", answers Dean.  
  
"But what do they do when they are kids ?", asks Faith.  
  
"I... Actually I don't know. I don't even know if angels can be kids...", admits Dean.  
  
"They can't be adults just after their birth Daddy...", says Faith thoughtful.

"Yeah... I don't know. You should ask Cas.", says Dean, "Oh, he's coming. Stop talking.", he adds when he hears Cas' steps in the hallway.  
  
Castiel appears in the room. Looking around him.  
  
"Have you seen Faith ?", he asks to Sam and Dean.  
  
"Nope.", they answers in one voice.  
  
"Why ?", adds Dean, trying to hide his smile.  
  
"She explained me a new game. She said it was called hide-and-seek and that I had to count and she had to hide herself. I already searched in the TV room, her room and yours but I didn't find her...", says Cas with a sad face.  
  
There is suddenly a quiet laugh which comes from under the table.  
  
"What was that ?", asks Cas.  
  
"What ?", says Sam, giving a little harmless kick to Faith under the table.  
  
"I didn't hear anything...", adds Dean with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure I heard something from under the table.", says Cas, approaching Faith's hideout.  
  
He crouches beside Dean's chair, supporting himself on the table.  
  
"I found you Faith.", he says, smiling at her.  
  
"No you didn't. I'm not here.", she says, hiding her eyes with her hands and laughing.  
  
"I think you can't hide anymore Faith.", says Dean laughing, "Cas won the game.", he adds, slapping Castiel's shoulder.  
  
"Oh okay...", says Faith in defeat, coming out from under the table on all fours, dragging her plush on the floor.  
  
She then jumps in Cas' arms, grabbing his tie and tapping his nose with the tip.  
  
"It was funny, wasn't it ?", she asks to the angel.  
  
"Very.", says Cas with a smile, "Do you want to play again ?", he asks.  
  
"No... I wanna play something else. But I don't know what...", he says, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Sam closes his laptop and looks at Faith.  
  
"I've seen a park with a playground for kids, not far from the bunker. Maybe we could go.", he says.  
  
Dean looks at his brother, a disapproving look on the face.  
  
"What ? A park ? Like, outside ? You mean not far from the next town ?", he asks, not letting Sam answer between his questions.  
  
"Yes Dean. I don't think parks are inside buildings... And it would be great for all of us.", answers Sam.  
  
"But...", tries to argue Dean.  
  
"Dean, kids are not supposed to stay locked in a bunker forever. Kids need fresh air. And you could use fresh air too.", says Sam.  
  
"Yes, I wanna go outside Daddy !", exclaims Faith, her head still resting on Cas' shoulder.  
  
"Yes but, if we need fresh air, we can just go outside the bunker without going in a park...", says Dean.  
  
"Dean... there is nothing to play with here.", says Sam, rolling his eyes, "At least, in a park, there are slides and swings... and Faith could meet other kids and maybe make friends.", he adds.  
  
Dean looks at him, still with a disapproving look. He then looks at Cas, who raises his eyebrows as if to say 'why not ?'.  
  
"Sam may be right...", says Cas.  
  
"Please Daddy...", says Faith, giving Dean the famous 'puppy eyes'.  
  
Dean looks at them again, biting his lower lip. He hesitates because he doesn't want Faith to be hurt or something. Some kids break their arms or legs on those playgrounds.  
  
"Okay...", he says in defeat.  
  
"Yes !", says Faith, raising her arms in the air.  
  
***************  
  
It was the beginning of the afternoon. Dean was parking the Impala near the playground. During the ride, Faith had been asking all sorts of questions to Cas about angel's 'childhood'. And Cas answered them all, precisely or not, under the attentive ear of the Winchesters.  
  
When Dean finally parks the car and cuts the engine, Faith starts to stir in her car seat, trying to get out of it. Dean opens her door and helps her.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down Faith.", he says, as she almost hits him by trying to get out.  
  
"But I wanna play !", says Faith, all excited.  
  
"Yes, and you'll play. But just let me-", begins Dean.  
  
But when he finally gets her out of the car seat, Faith just jump from the car and runs to the playground, not listening to him.  
  
"Okay...", says Dean.

They follow her to the playground, Dean starting to worry. 'What if she falls from the swing of the slide ? What if she falls because of an other kid ? Yeah, kids are wild, one of them will push her and will hurt her...', he thinks. But when they arrive at the playground, there is no other soul. So Dean relax a little. Just a little.  
  
"Daddy, can you take care of my Little Cas while I'm playing ?", asks Faith, handing her plush to Dean.  
  
"Sure.", he says, taking it, "But please, be careful on-"  
  
"Okay !", she cuts him, "Come on Cas !", she says, taking Cas' hand and taking him on the playground.  
  
Dean then turns to Sam, a worried look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea ? I mean, many kids get hurt on these playgrounds... Maybe it would be safer if-", he begins to say.  
  
"Dean, she will be fine. Don't worry.", says Sam, smiling and slapping his brother's shoulder.  
  
"But...", begins Dean.  
  
He then sees a group of children in the distance, leaded by a woman. They are obviously heading to them.  
  
"Oh no...", he says, turning back to the playground, worrying a little more.  
  
But what he sees when he puts his eyes on the slide where Faith headed a minute ago makes him choke.  
  
"Cas ! What the hell are you doing ?!", he says, heading to the slide.  
  
Faith is standing next to the bottom of the slide, applauding Cas, who just slipped from the slide.  
  
"Seriously ?!", says Dean to Cas, grabbing him by the arm and lifting up the angel, whose smile quickly faded.  
  
"But Dean, I was just playing with Faith...", Cas says, confused by Dean's anger.  
  
"But you can't do that !", scolds Dean.  
  
Castiel frowns.  
  
"Stop treating me like that, I'm not a child Dean !", he says, trying to break free from the Dean’s grip on his arm.  
  
"Exactly ! That's why you can't do that !", replies Dean, showing the slide.  
  
Faith was watching them, not understanding what Cas did wrong, while Sam was just watching them amused.  
  
"But why ?", asks Cas.  
  
"Because playgrounds are made for children, Cas. Not for grown men !", replies Dean.  
  
He then looks behind him and sees the group getting closer.  
  
"Plus, there is a woman coming with children, so please, do not make me ashamed !", he finally says, pulling Castiel by the arm and sitting him on the nearest bench, "Just... stay here.", he adds, pointing at him with a finger.  
  
"But Daddy, he was playing with me...", says Faith, tears in the eyes.  
  
Dean looks at his daughter, not knowing what to do. 'Great, now you'll make her cry. Perfect Dean !', he tells himself. Sam notices the tears in Faith's eyes, and the panic in Dean's one, so he takes Faith's hand and takes her to the swings.  
  
"Come here Faith, I'll play with you.", he says to her.  
  
Her tears quickly disappear, replaced by a smile when Sam installs her in a swing and begins to push her.  
  
Dean sits next to Cas, who crosses his arms and... pouts. Dean looks at him, amused.  
  
"Oh come on, Cas. You're not gonna pout for this, are you ?", he says, giving him a nudge in the ribs.  
  
"I was having fun with Faith.", says Cas, still pouting.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry.", says Dean, "But I couldn't let you play like that. This pretty woman...", he points at the woman who just arrived with the group of children, "...would have found you really weird.", he says, trying to find Cas' eyes.  
  
Cas finally looks at him, then looks at the woman, and then at all the children. He uncrosses his arms and looks back at Dean.  
  
"I saved your honor !", says Dean with a smirk, giving him another nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah...", sighs Cas, rolling his eyes.  
  
"You know I'm right.", says Dean, giving him a third nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Stop that.", grunts Cas.  
  
"What ?", asks Dean with a defiant look, "That ?", he asks, giving him another nudge in the ribs.  
  
"Yes.", says Cas.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... Am I annoying you ?", asks Dean, giving him another nudge.  
  
"Stop !", says Cas, pushing Dean's shoulder, and biting his lower lip.  
  
Dean laughs and gives him another nudge. ‘That is so cute…’, he thinks, looking at the angel. Cas finally gives up the 'grumpy' look and chuckles. Dean laughs even more, not noticing that the woman was staring at them, amused.

 

After telling the children to have fun and be careful, she slowly approaches Sam near the swings. He was still pushing Faith, who was laughing.  
  
"Again Sammy !", she was screaming.  
  
The woman stops when she is close enough for Sam to hear them.  
  
"It's the first time I see you around...", she says to him.  
  
Sam looks at her, surprised. She had dark curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white tunic and pink pants. She looked very pretty.  
  
"Huh... yeah, it's the first time I come here...", he answers, still pushing Faith.  
  
"I'm Sarah.", says the woman with a smile, "What's your name ?", she asks.  
  
"Sam.", answers Sam, after clearing his throat, "So... hum... Sarah... you-you come here often ?", he asks, babbling a little.  
  
"Pretty often yes.", answers Sarah, "I come here with my class... I'm a teacher at the Primary School of the town. The kids love this place.", she says with a smile.  
  
"Yeah...", chuckles Sam, "I bet they do.", he smiles at her.  
  
Sarah then looks at Faith, and back at Sam.  
  
"So... is this cute little girl your daughter ?", she asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh... no, she's actually my niece.", answers Sam.  
  
While talking he had stopped pushing Faith and the swing had stopped.  
  
"Sam ! Again, please.", says Faith, turning to Sam.  
  
"Oh, sorry.", he says, pushing Faith.  
  
He then looks back at Sarah, who was still looking at him.  
  
"Huh, his father is the one with the green coat on the bench over there.", he says pointing at Dean, "He's my brother."  
  
"Oh okay. Well, now you say it, she looks a lot like him.", says Sarah, looking at Dean, "And what's her name ?", she asks, turning back at Sam.  
  
"Faith.", says Sam, smiling.  
  
"What a beautiful name...", says Sarah, smiling back.  
  
They talk like that for a few minutes, before Faith decides that she doesn't want to be pushed anymore. She gets down from the swing and walks to the slide. But seeing all the kids playing, she stops, a look of fear on the face.

She suddenly thinks about the time she spent at the orphanage and how the other kids were acting in her company. ‘Other kids never wanna play with me… they don’t like me…”, she thinks, feeling sad.  
  
At that moment, a little boy with brown messy hair approaches her. He is a little bigger than her and seems very nice.  
  
"I like your t-shirt.", he says to her, showing the bee on Faith's shirt.

Faith looks at her shirt and then she looks at the boy, suddenly feeling happy that another kid talked to her.

"My name is Thomas, but you can call me Tom.", he adds, smiling shyly, "What's your name ?", he asks.  
  
Faith looks at him timidly.  
  
"Faith.", she answers.  
  
"You wanna play with me Faith ?", asks Tom, smiling.  
  
Faith hesitates. She looks at her father on the bench. He was in what looked like an interesting conversation with Cas, so she decided that she couldn't ask him now if it was okay, because she would bother them.  
  
"Huh...", she says looking back at Tom, "Okay.", she finally says, with a shy smile.  
  
"Cool ! Come with me.", says Tom, grabbing Faith hand and taking her to the tourniquet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)  
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> The end of the afternoon, and the little family will watch a movie... Can you guess which one ? XD
> 
> It's actually the part 2 of this one... =)


	12. An afternoon at the park - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the previous chapter =)
> 
> Previously :  
> Faith was bored so they decided to go to a park.  
> Sam met a nice teacher, named Sarah.  
> Faith met a relly nice little boy, named Tom, and he invited her to play with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 12, I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

"Oh, look Cas, Sam made a new friend.", chuckles Dean, pointing at his brother.  
  
He then realizes that Faith is not with Sam anymore. He looks in the direction of the swings but she's not here.  
  
"Wait, where is Faith ?", he asks, feeling the panic rise in his chest.  
  
"I found her.", says Cas, grabbing Dean's arm to calm him down, "She's here. I think she made a new friend too.", he says.  
  
Dean looks in the direction pointed by Cas and finally sees his little girl. He suddenly feels a lot better.  
  
"Oh... wait, she's not even three !", he says.  
  
"And ?", asks Cas, looking at Dean, confused.  
  
"And she already has the boys at her feet !", says Dean, looking at the little boy who took his daughter's hand.  
  
"I don't see the problem...", says Cas, looking back at Faith.  
  
"Nevermind...", sighs Dean, "Let's just keep an eye on them."

  
  
****************

  
  
While Dean and Cas were talking, Tom and Faith were taking place on the tourniquet.  
  
"Take place, I'm going to push you Faith !", says Tom.  
  
Faith takes place and clings to the 'wheel' in the middle of the tourniquet so as not to fall.  
  
When Tom starts to push and the tourniquet starts to take speed, Faith laughs, making Tom laugh with her. But as he pushes and the tourniquet takes more speed, Faith starts to feel dizzy so she stops laughing.  
  
"Tom, you're going too fast, I feel dizzy !", she says.  
  
"Oh, sorry...", says Tom, trying to hold the tourniquet to slow it down.  
  
When the tourniquet finally stops, he takes place on it, sitting next to Faith, who is trying to put her hair back in place. With the speed, the wind had disheveled her ponytail that Sam made, putting some hair strands in front of her eyes. Tom helps her putting these strands behind her ears (a move that makes Dean shift on the bench as he sees Tom touching his precious little princess).  
  
"The wind has totally disheveled you !", he says, making laugh the both of them, "But you're still pretty.", he says with a shy smile, blushing a little.  
  
"Thank you.", says Faith, putting a hand in front of her mouth to hide her laughter.  
  
"So, I never saw you before.", Tom says, "What school are you going to ?", he asks.  
  
Faith looks at him confused.  
  
"I don't go to school...", she answers.  
  
"Oh, but how old are you ?", asks Tom.  
  
"I'm 2. I will be 3 soon.", she says proudly, "And you ?", she asks.  
  
"I'm 5 since last week. But now I understand, I started to go to school at 3 years old, so you still have time before going to school.", he smiles, "I hope you'll go at the same as me, so we could see each other more often.", he adds.  
  
"Yes. I'll ask my Daddy.", says Faith with a smile, "It's him on the bench.", she says, pointing at her father.  
  
Tom looks at Dean, and suddenly looks scared.  
  
"He is scary.", he says.  
  
"Why ?", asks Faith, looking back at him.  
  
"I don't know. He's looking at me... with a weird look...", says Tom.  
  
"Don't worry. He's the best Daddy in the world.", says Faith.  
  
They laugh together and keeps talking about everything children talk about when they're together, not realizing how much time they stay here.

  
  
*****************

  
  
While the kids were playing, Sam kept talking with Sarah. Almost one hour after Faith left to play with Tom, Sam finally heads back to the bench where Dean and Cas were talking. He approaches them, a proud smirk on his face.  
  
"Look who got the hot teacher's number.", he says, showing his palm to Dean.  
  
"Wow, congrats Sammy ! I'm proud of you. Looks like I raised my little bro right...", he says to Sam with a smug look.  
  
"Yeah, probably.", chuckles Sam, sitting next to him, "It looks like Faith made a new friend too...", he says, looking at Faith and Tom who are laughing in the tourniquet.  
  
"Yeah...", says Dean, suddenly grumpy.  
  
"Oh, come on Dean ! You should be happy for her, she will not end lonely like you...", teases Sam.  
  
"I'm not lonely.", grunts Dean. "Talking about that... I thought you were into Eileen. What are you doing with this teacher ?", asks Dean, raising an eyebrow at Sam.  
  
"Eileen ? Huh... she's-", Sam blushes, "She's just a friend...", he says, passing a hand in his hair.  
  
"Yeah... Not to me Sammy !", says Dean, slapping his brother's shoulder.

 "Shut up.", says Sam, blushing a little more.  
  
"Yeah... okay.", chuckles Dean.  
  
He then check the hour on his watch. They've been there for almost 2 hours now.  
  
"Maybe we should go back home...", he says.  
  
"Not yet, Faith is having fun.", says Sam, pointing at Faith and Tom.  
  
"Well, I don't like the fact that a boy who is obviously older than her is replacing her hair behind her ears and all...", grunts Dean.  
  
"Oh, come on, they're just kids !", chuckles Sam.  
  
"Yeah... well... kids these days...", mumbles Dean.

  
  
****************

  
  
On the tourniquet, Faith and Tom are still chatting and laughing. Sarah, the teacher, suddenly calls her class.  
  
"Kids, it's time to go back to school. You parents will come to get you home.", she says.  
  
"Oh, no... I wanna stay with you...", says Tom, a sad pout on the face.  
  
"Maybe we'll see each other again.", says Faith with a smile.  
  
"I hope so. Will you come here again ? I come here on saturday afternoons when my Mom is free. She promised she would take me here this week. So will you come ?", says Tom, hope in the eyes.  
  
"Yes ! I'll ask my Daddy. I'm sure he will be okay.", says Faith.  
  
"See you soon then.", says Tom, laying a kiss on Faith's cheek (which makes Dean jump on the bench).  
  
Faith then heads back to the bench where her family is waiting. She jumps in Dean's arm, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Daddy ! I made a new friend !", she says happily.  
  
"Yeah... I saw that.", mumbles Dean.  
  
"His name is Tom. He is very nice.", adds Faith, "And he said he comes here on saturday afternoons. Can we come here again on saturday afternoon so I can see him ?", she asks.  
  
"Huh... I don't know...", says Dean.  
  
Sam gives him a nudge in the ribs as to say 'Don't be a jerk !'.  
  
"Okay. We'll come back on saturday.", finally says Dean.  
  
"Yes !", says Faith, hugging him.  
  
Dean suddenly gives up his grumpiness and hugs back Faith because he just can't resist to her cuteness.  
  
"Let's go back home.", says Dean.

  
  
****************

  
  
Faith slept during the whole ride back to the bunker, her thumb in her mouth and her angel plush against her cheek. When Dean parks the car in the garage and opens her door, she wakes up and she stretches. She then rubs her eyes before talking.  
  
"Daddy ? Can we watch Tangled now ? You said you would watch with me the other day, but we didn't.", she says as Dean takes her in his arms.  
  
"Aren't you too tired to watch it now ?", asks Dean, hoping that she would fall asleep again and he could escape the movie again.  
  
"No, I slept in the car, I'm not tired anymore. Please ?", she says, giving him her best 'puppy eyes'.  
  
Dean then realizes that he has no more excuses. He has been using them all week, saying that they were too tired, or that it was too late, or that they had something else to do, hoping that Faith would forget. But he would not escape it apparently.  
  
"Okay. We'll watch it.", he says in defeat.  
  
"Yes ! And Cas and Sam will watch with us ?", she asks.  
  
"Of course.", says Dean, threatening them with a glare saying 'You will not leave me alone in this'.  
  
They all take place in the TV room, Sam turning the TV on, Cas and Dean sitting on the couch. Faith is jumping around Sam, excited to see her favorite movie.  
  
"Do you have the DVD ?",she asks.  
  
"Better than that.", says Sam, the Netflix logo appearing on the screen.  
  
Faith takes place between Dean and Cas on the couch, snuggling up against Cas, and holding her Little Cas against her chest. She then grabs Cas' tie, and starts playing with it.  
  
Once the movie is downloaded, Sam sits on the other couch and press the play button, throwing the little family in the beautiful universe of Disney.  
  
When Rapunzel appears on the screen, Dean can't help himself.  
  
"Oh look Sam ! I found your twin sister !", he laughs, pointing at the screen.  
  
"Haha, very funny Dean...", replies Sam, giving him a famous 'bitch face'.  
  
"Shhht !", says Faith, looking at her father and putting a finger on her mouth.  
  
"Okay, sorry.", says Dean, trying to stop his laughter.  
  
When Rapunzel starts singing, Faith starts humming the song. And even if he would never admit it, Dean finds himself liking the song. He even shake his head to the rhythm.

 It's almost the end of the movie when Cas feels a little mass slowly falling on him. Faith fell asleep, a hand around his tie, just like she's used to. But even if the boys all noticed that Faith was asleep, they don't turn of the movie, wanting to know how it ends.  
  
When the movie ends and leaves room for the credits, Sam and Dean stretch. It was now the end of the afternoon and they were now feeling lazy and tired, just like anyone would feel every time after watching a movie.  
  
"Well...", begins Dean, yawning.  
  
"It was a beautiful story.", says Cas, looking at Dean, "I like how they talked about dreams and free will... and love too... They really showed how-", he begins.  
  
"Really ? You're analyzing a movie for kids ?", cuts Dean.  
  
"You know Dean, Disney movies have real messages hidden in them... Kids don't always understand them at first but when they watch them again after growing up, they realize how deep these movies can be...", says Sam, thoughtful, "Cas is right-"  
  
"Stop !", says Dean, cutting Sam with a gesture of the hand, " I don't wanna hear your smart asses philosophizing on a movie for kids."  
  
"Have you listened to what I just said ?", asks Sam with another 'bitch face'.  
  
"Yes. And I don't care. Sorry, Sam.", replies Dean, "But, this movie made me think about something...", he adds.  
  
"Really ? What ?", asks Sam, curious.  
  
"That you should take Rapunzel as an example and cut you hair.", chuckles Dean.  
  
"Pfff... you're such an immature jerk.", sighs Sam.  
  
At that moment, Faith wakes up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Oh no...", she says, "I missed the end. I missed the kiss ?", she asks, looking at her father.  
  
"Well, yes. But you've already seen the movie right ? So it's not that bad...", says Dean.  
  
"But I love the end...", says Faith with a sad pout, "I hope I won't fall asleep next time."  
  
"Next time ?", asks Dean.  
  
"Yes.", smiles Faith, "So ? Did you like the movie ?", she asks to all of them.  
  
"Yes it was a beautiful movie.", repeats Cas.  
  
"Yes, I agree with Cas.", says Sam.  
  
Faith smiles and then looks at Dean, waiting for an answer. To be honest, Dean really liked the movie. But he really can't admit it in front of Cas and his little brother who would tease him about his manhood.  
  
"Yes...", he says, with a 'not so fake' smile.  
  
"Cool !", says Faith, jumping to his neck, “I knew you would love it ! It’s the best movie ever !”, she adds, all excited.

 “Haha, yeah I guess you’re right…”, says Dean, ruffling her hair.

 Faith laughs as she puts her hair back in place. Dean stands up and puts his free hand on his hip.

 “What about a bath, Faith ? You’re all dirty from this afternoon at the park.”, he says, pointing at some stain of grass or clay on her clothes.

 “Yeah okay.”, Faith nods, “Can I play with the plastic boat ?”, she asks.

 “Of course.”, says Dean as they leave the TV room for the bathroom.

 When they’re out, Sam and Cas stay in the room, discussing about the movie, and all the theories that Disney movies hide.

 

****************

 

Two days after they watched Rapunzel for the first time, Faith asks to watch it again because she’s bored. Dean tries to propose her some games or other movies instead, but she insists. And here they all are, watching Rapunzel for the second time in three days…

This time, Faith doesn’t fall asleep and she sees her favorite scene : the kiss. At the end of the movie she talks about it for a few minutes, and once she’s said all she wanted to say, she suddenly feels really tired and she curls up against Dean, holding her angel plush tight.

At that moment, Dean's phone rings. Faith backs off to let Dean take his phone in his pocket. He looks at the screen. It displays '666'.  
  
"Who is it ?", asks Sam.  
  
"Crowley...", answers Dean, frowning, "I wonder why he's calling me..."  
  
"Well, answer him and you'll know.", says Faith, "Who is Cr-Cor-Cowley ?", she says, struggling with Crowley's name.  
  
"Haha, it's Cr-ow-ley.", laughs Dean, "And he's... a friend.", he says, not wanting to tell his daughter that their relationship with the King of Hell is a little more complicated than that.  
  
He then answers the call.  
  
"What ?", he asks, roughly.  
  
"Daddy, usually people say 'Hello' when they answer to the phone...", says Faith, frowning.  
  
Dean chuckles but doesn't answer to her, waiting Crowley's answer.  
  
"Hello Squirrel, how is Moose ?", asks Crowley in a mocking voice.  
  
"What do you want ?", asks Dean, rolling his eyes at Crowley's question.  
  
"Ah... Dean Winchester, very polite as usual...", says Crowley, still in a mocking voice.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes again, imitating Crowley without the voice. Crowley makes a pause. He then continues, in a serious voice this time.  
  
"I could use your hunting skills right now.", he says.  
  
"Wow, are you asking our help ?", asks Dean, this time mocking Crowley.  
  
"Yes.", answers Crowley, making a pause, "Mother has been missing for a week now."  
  
"Oh, poor baby Crowley lost his Mommy ?", asks Dean in a mocking voice.  
  
Sam and Cas look at each other confused, both frowning. Faith chuckles because of Dean's tone.  
  
"This isn't funny.", says Crowley, "I also noticed that two of my demons are missing. I was thinking that maybe they kidnapped her."  
  
"And why would they do that ?", asks Dean. 

"I don't know ! But some demons are still conspiring in my back with all this Lucifer thing...", says Crowley.  
  
"Okay but... tell me, why would we help you ?", asks Dean, raising his eyebrows, even if Crowley can't see him.  
  
"Because...", begins Crowley, trying to find a good argument, "Because, she helped you when you were losing your memories and you owe her now.", he finally says.  
  
There is then a silence during which Dean thinks. Crowley is right, and Dean doesn't like owing something to Rowena but... he owes her. And, this could be the hunt he was waiting for… even if it includes Crowley and Rowena.  
  
"Okay fine. We'll help you.", he finally answers roughly.  
  
"Perfect, I've got a lead on them. I'll send you the address of a motel in Burlington, Colorado. I'll meet you there in a few hours and we'll discuss our plan.", says Crowley, before hanging up.  
  
Dean looks at his phone, frowning.  
  
"Okay...", he says.  
  
"What did he want ?", asks Sam.  
  
"He needs our help to find Rowena who is missing, he'll send me an adress where we'll meet. Go pack your stuff.", says Dean, getting up.  
  
Sam looks at him, surprised.  
  
"Huh... yeah okay, but what about Faith ?", he says.  
  
Dean looks back at the couch. Faith is sitting on Cas lap, snuggling against him, slowly falling asleep.  
  
"We... we're all going. We take her with us.", he says.  
  
"What ?", says Sam, "But it could be dangerous ! You didn't want her to get hurt on a playground two days ago but you're ready to take her on a hunt now ?"  
  
"Well, I really need to hunt something right now. But I can't let her behind, it could take us a few days and she would think I'm abandoning her. So yeah, she comes with us. One of us will stay with her at the motel room while the other ones will search for Rowena.", says Dean.  
  
Sam looks at him, then at Faith. He knows his brother can't live forever without hunting something. But he also knows that he really loves Faith and would never let anything bad happen to her.  
  
"Okay, let's go.", he says, getting up and heading to his room to pack.  
  
Dean heads to Faith's room, followed by Cas who is holding a sleepy Faith in his arms. He packs some clothes for her in a bag, and then heads to his room to pack his stuff.  
  
"Cas, can you put Faith and her bag in the car, please ? Sam and I will join you when we'll be ready."  
  
"Okay.", says Cas, taking Faith's coloring books and pens in her room to add them in her bag.  
  
"Oh yes, that's a good idea.", says Dean when he notices what Cas is doing, "I forgot that she could need some entertainment..."  
  
Cas nods and heads to the garage, leaving Dean packing his clothes and guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> (I put the part with Crowley here because the next chapter would have been too long and this one too short, and it's like a preview of what's going to happen)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Crowley meets Faith...


	13. Brushing your teeth can be fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Faith arrive at the motel.  
> Dean and Faith have fun.  
> Crowley meets Faith...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 13, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> WHat do you think about the chapter's title ? XD Yeah I know, I still suck at this...
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

It was almost 7 pm. Dean has been driving for two hours now when Faith wakes up. They have been talking, with Sam and Castiel, about Rowena and why demons would kidnap her since they had left the bunker. But when they hear Faith stretching and yawning, they stop.   
  
"Where are we going ?", asks Faith in a sleepy voice, looking out the window.   
  
"We... are going on a little vacation.", says Dean, "You'll see, we'll sleep in a motel, it's like a small hotel.", he adds.   
  
"Cool !", says Faith, still looking out the window, "But why ?", she asks, looking at her father.   
  
"You remember that friend who called me ?", says Dean, looking at her in the rearview.   
  
"Cow-ley ?", asks Faith.   
  
Dean and Sam chuckle at the name she gives him.   
  
"Yeah, this one.", says Dean, "Well, he needs our help, so we're going where he asked us to go to meet him."   
  
"I'm hungry.", says Faith.   
  
"We'll stop at a fast-food and take something to eat. But we'll eat once we will be arrived at the motel.", says Dean.   
  
"Okay...", says Faith looking down, "When will we arrive ?", she asks, looking back at her father.   
  
"Huh... I don't know... in one hour maybe.", says Dean, "You think you can wait one hour ?", he asks, worried that he may be starving his daughter as the terrible father he is.   
  
"Maybe...", she answers, playing with her angel plush, "I'll try."   
  
"Great. You’re the best little girl in the world...", says Dean, pressing the accelerator to arrive a little sooner and feed her.   
  


************   
  
It was a little more than 8 pm when they finally see the sign of the motel Crowley told them to go to. They stopped at a biggerson's to take some food just a few minutes earlier. Dean was now parking the Impala on the parking lot.   
  
"I'm so hungry...", says Faith, who had been starting to become grumpy since half an hour because of her stomach which were doing 'weird noises' like she always says.   
  
"I know, I know. We'll eat right now, don't worry.", says Dean, taking her out of her car seat.   
  
They all walk to the reception, Sam carrying the food, Cas carrying Sam's and Faith's bags and Dean carrying Faith in one arm and his bag in the other one.   
  
"Hello, can we get a room, please ?", asks Sam.   
  
The receptionist looks in his reservation book and then looks up with an apologetic look.   
  
"I'm sorry, we only have one room left and it's a room with two single beds.", he says.   
  
"Well, it will be fine. Just give us the keys.", says Dean impatiently.   
  
"Are you sure ? You seem to be four...", says the receptionist pointing at all of them.   
  
"Don't worry for us, just give us the keys ! I have a little girl who is starving right here and she also needs to sleep. You don’t want me to get angry ?", says Dean stretching his hand to ask the keys, glaring at the receptionist.   
  
"Okay...", says the receptionist, turning to grab the keys of the room, "Here.", he says giving them to Dean, "Good night.", he adds.   
  
"Thanks.", says Dean, already heading to the room after taking the food from Sam's hands, letting him filling the reception book and paying for it.   
  
Arrived at the door, Dean turns the key in the lock and opens the door. It’s a small room, with two beds, a round table with two chairs and a TV. There is also a door, which leads to the bathroom.   
  
"Well, we're going to be a bit cramped in there...", he sighs, putting the food on the table.   
  
"It's not that bad Daddy.", says Faith as Dean puts her down.   
  
He throws his bag on the closest bed and opens the bathroom's door to have a look inside. At that moment, Cas and Sam enters the room and Faith climbs on a chair, opening the food bags, looking for what she ordered.   
  
In the bathroom, there is just a shower, a toilet, a sink and a mirror. It’s a very small room.   
  
"Aaah... Why did Crowley have to choose this motel ?", mumbles Dean.   
  
Sam sits at the table with Faith, ignoring Dean's comment and he begins to eat, just like Faith.   
  
"Hey ! You could have waited for me before starting to eat.", says Dean crossing his arms, "It's impolite.", he adds.   
  
"Sorry Daddy, we were too hungry...", says Faith, her mouth full of fries.   
  
"Yes, too hungry...", says Sam, his mouth full too, but with salad.   
  
"Ah, kids...", says Dean rolling his eyes.

He then looks around the room.

"Hey ! I don't have a chair !", he grunts.

"Oh, you can take mine.", says Faith, going down of her chair.   
  
She takes her food and climbs on Sam's lap instead. Dean sits on the chair she just left and takes his hamburger.   
  
"Thanks, you're the nicest little girl.", Dean smiles.   
  
"I know !", says Faith laughing.   
  
She then notices Cas, who is still standing next to the beds. He had put the bags next to Dean's one on the bed, but he hadn't moved since he did it.   
  
"Oh, Cas doesn't have a chair either...", says Faith, sad for the angel.   
  
"Yeah, too bad for him.", says Dean with a smirk before taking a bite of his hamburger.   
  
"But... he can't stay like that.", says Faith.   
  
"It's okay Faith, I'll just sit on the bed.", says Cas.   
  
"But, no. You will not be with us at the table...", says Faith in a complaining tone.   
  
She then frowns, thoughtful. Her face suddenly lights up.   
  
"I have an idea.", she says, "As I'm sitting on Sam's lap, you can sit on Daddy's lap !", she says with a smile.   
  
Dean chokes, making Sam chuckle. Faith looks at him, worried. Cas looks at him and then at Faith.   
  
"Huh... I'm not sure Dean agrees with your idea Faith...", he says.   
  
Dean drinks some water, cough and finally talks.   
  
"Yeah, no... I-I don't agree. At all.", he says, blushing a little.   
  
"But why ?", asks Faith with an interrogative look.   
  
"Because... because he's not a child. Like you.", answers Dean.   
  
"Oh... but I want him to be with us at the table...", says Faith, looking sad.   
  
"He's not far Faith, the bed is like two meters away from the table.", says Sam, ruffling her hair.   
  
"Okay...", says Faith with a pout, still sad.   
  
Cas sits on the bed and turns on the TV. A famous cartoon appears on the screen.   
  
"Oh, it's Scooby-Doo !", says Faith, grabbing her plush and going down from Sam's lap.   
  
She heads to Cas and climbs on the bed next to him.   
  
"Hey, Faith you haven't finished your burger.", says Dean, pointing at the half-eaten burger in front of Sam.   
  
"I'm not hungry anymore.", says Faith, without looking up from the screen.   
  
"Okay... more for me then !", says Dean, grabbing her burger and eating it.   
  
Dean and Sam finish their dinner while Faith watches TV snuggled up to Cas.   
  
"I'll text Crowley we're ready to meet him.", says Dean, taking out his phone.   
  
"Now ?", asks Sam.   
  
"Yes. The sooner we find his Mommy, the sooner we'll be back home.", says Dean, typing his message.   
  
He presses the 'send' button and heads to the bed where Cas and Faith are sitting.   
  
"Faith, it's time to brush your teeth.", says Dean.   
  
"No, I wanna watch Scooby-Doo with Cas.", says Faith, hiding in Cas' trench coat.   
  
"Faith...", says Dean in a threatening tone.   
  
"Oh okay...", says Faith in defeat, going down from the bed and heading to the bathroom.   
  
Dean takes the toothpaste, his toothbrush and Faith's one out of the bags and head to the bathroom too. He also took his shampoo and shower gel, and a towel, and all of this for Faith too.   
  
"I'm taking the bathroom ! I need a shower.", says Dean, heading to the bathroom.   
  
"No ! I wanted to take one !", complains Sam.   
  
"Too late, I'm going first ! I'll help Faith to brush her teeth and then I'm-", says Dean with a smirk.   
  
"That's not fair !", cuts Sam, "You're using Faith as an excuse to go first...", he says crossing his arms.   
  
"Who says it's forbidden ?", says Dean laughing.   
  
He then closes the door of the bathroom to avoid Sam's whining.   
  
"So, are you ready ?", he asks to Faith who is waiting for him next to the sink.   
  
"Yes...", she says, looking down, "But I would prefer watching cartoons with Cas... I don't like brushing my teeth, it's boring...", she adds.   
  
"Don't worry, brushing your teeth can be fun too ! I'll show you.", says Dean, putting down all his stuff on the toilet and giving her toothbrush to Faith.   
  
He puts some toothpaste on it and also on his own. He opens the tap so Faith can put her toothbrush under the water to attenuate the taste of the toothpaste. When she's done, he closes the tap.   
  
"Look, do what I do.", he says, putting his toothbrush in his mouth.   
  
Faith does the same. He then begins to brush his bottom teeth, doing regular movements.

"Look... You begwin with thowse wones. Up, down, up, down...", he says, struggling with the pronunciation of his words because of his toothbrush in his mouth.   
  
Faith follows every movement perfectly, never breaking eye contact with her father.   
  
"Now, the othwer siwde...", says Dean.   
  
Faith then brush her teeth on the other side. After some movements up and down, Dean spits into the sink.   
  
"Now you can spit, Faith.", he says, with some toothpaste going down his chin.   
  
Faith spits into the sink too, and then she starts laughing.   
  
"Why are you laughing ?", asks Dean with a smile.   
  
"You look like an old man with a white beard... like Santa !", she answers, still laughing.   
  
"Oh oh oh !", Dean laughs (imitating Santa), "I told you it could be fun !", he adds, taking a goblet and filling it with water.   
  
He then takes water in his mouth, puts his head backwards and starts making weird noises with the water in his throat. Faith laughs and want to do the same. He hands her the goblet, she takes water in her mouth and starts to do the same. There is now a weird concerto in the bathroom, which resonates in the neighboring room. After a few more seconds, they spit at the same time.   
  
"You see ? It was fun.", says Dean, handing a towel to Faith so she can wipe her mouth.   
  
"Yes ! Can we do that next time too ?", asks Faith, hope in the eyes.   
  
"Of course.", answers Dean with a wink, "Now, it's time for a shower. Come on.", he adds, begining to help her taking off her clothes.   
  


****************   
  
Almost half an hour later, Faith comes out of the bathroom, wearing her Frozen pajamas. Dean then closes the door again to take a shower.   
  
"Daddy said he was taking a long and warm shower so he doesn't want to be disturbed.", she says, walking back to the bed to watch TV.   
  
Castiel was now sitting at the table with Sam, and they were looking for some clues to find Rowena, still waiting for Crowley to come and say what he knows.   
  
"Cas ?", asks Faith, "You wanna watch cartoons with me again ?"   
  
"Yes, of course.", says Cas, getting up from his chair with a smile and heading to the bed where Faith is sitting.   
  
At that moment, Crowley appears in a click sound, making Faith scream and jumping from the bed to go hide in Cas arms.   
  
"Hello boys.", says Crowley.   
  
The door of the bathroom suddenly and violently opens on a shirtless and worried Dean.   
  
"Faith ? What's wrong ?", he screams as he gets out of the bathroom.   
  
He then relaxes when he sees that the little girl is safe in Cas' arms.   
  
"Wow Squirrel, you didn't have to undress for me...", says Crowley with a smirk.

Dean blushes as he opens his mouth and looks down at his bare chest. He gives a quick glance in Castiel’s direction and then looks back at Crowley, frowning.   
  
"Shut up, you stupid Son of a Bitch !", answers Dean angrily, pointing at Crowley's face, "You scared her !", answers Dean, pointing at Faith.   
  
"Dean !", says Sam, looking at Dean and pointing at Faith with his head.   
  
Dean looks at Sam and then at Faith, his expression softening.   
  
"Never repeat what I just said sweetheart.", he says to his daughter, who nods timidly, still under the shock of the appearance of Crowley.   
  
Crowley was looking at Dean and Faith, confused. He then smirks.   
  
"Wait wait wait. So you and your feathered boyfriend finally decided to adopt ?", he says, looking at Dean, "Well, congratulations boys !", he adds with a mocking smile.   
  
Dean looks back at him, his mouse half open. He tries to find something to say to shut Crowley's mouth but he suddenly thinks about the dream he made a few weeks ago, and he can't think about something to reply. So he just rolls his eyes and go back to the bathroom to put his t-shirt and flannel on.   
  
"She's just _my_ daughter.", he answers from the bathroom.   
  
"Too bad, I thought you and your angel finally came out of the closet.", teases Crowley with a smirk.   
  
Cas looks at him confused.   
  
"Ha Ha... very funny !", says Dean, still in the bathroom, rolling his eyes.

“We weren’t in a closet…”, Cas whispers to himself.   
  
Faith begins to move in Cas arms, signaling him that she wants to be put down. When Cas puts her down, she walks towards Crowley timidly.

"Are you Cow-ley ? Daddy's friend ?", she asks, looking up to look at him in the eyes.   
  
The mispronunciation makes Sam chuckle on his chair. Crowley looks down at her and raises an eyebrow. Dean comes back from the bathroom, taking place next to Sam's chair and shooting Crowley with his eyes.   
  
"If you mean Crowley, then yes.", answers Crowley to Faith, with a smile and a softer voice than usual.   
  
"You scared me.", says Faith pouting, and crossing her arms.   
  
"Yes, my poor ears heard that.", says Crowley, "Sorry sweetheart.", he adds with a forced smile.   
  
"Don't call her that !", says Dean, aggressively.   
  
"Calm down Squirrel, I won't touch your little Princess...", sighs Crowley, rolling his eyes.   
  
Dean glares at him, crossing his arms and pouting, just like Faith.   
  
"Haha, she's your daughter for sure !", laughs Crowley, winning another glare from Dean.   
  
"How did you appeared from nowhere ? Are you an angel, like Cas ?", asks Faith, bringing Crowley's attention back to her.   
  
"No, I'm a demon.", answers Crowley with a proud smirk.

Sam and Dean look at each other, worried. They didn’t plan to reveal the existence of other supernatural creatures to Faith. Not yet.   
  
"No, you can't be.", says Faith, arms still crossed.   
  
"Why that ?", asks Crowley, surprised by Faith's answer.   
  
"Demons are supposed to be bad guys, and you doesn't look like a bad guy.", she says with a smile.   
  
Sam and Dean chuckles. Crowley glares at them.   
  
"And may I know what do I look like ?", asks Crowley, looking back at Faith and raising his eyebrows in surprise.   
  
"Hum...", says Faith, putting a finger on her chin, trying to find an answer, "You look more like a giant teddy bear...", she says with a smile.   
  
Sam and Dean chuckles again. Cas smiles at Faith's back, amused.   
  
"I'm the King of Hell !", says Crowley, offended.   
  
"Then where is your crown ?", asks Faith with a defiant smile.   
  
Sam and Dean suddenly burst out laughing. Crowley glares at them once more and looks back at Faith.   
  
"You're just like your father ! An insolent little b-", he begins in anger.   
  
"You better not say that !", warns Dean, suddenly stopping to laugh.   
  
"-baby.", finishes Crowley, looking at Dean with a fake smile.   
  
"Hey, I'm not a baby.", complains Faith, pouting and crossing her arms again.   
  
"Yes you-", begins Crowley.   
  
"Okay guys, enough.", cuts Sam, "We're here to find Rowena so maybe Crowley could tell us what he knows and we could just find her and go back home.", he adds, looking at Crowley and then at Dean, who glare at each other but nod in agreement.

Faith takes Cas' hand and leads him to the bed to watch TV. Cas looks at the others wondering if he should listen to Crowley instead, but he decides he can probably listen to both Crowley and the TV at the same time. Plus, he prefers being with Faith than with the demon.

Crowley then tells Sam and Dean everything he knows. His mother has been missing for a week, just like two demons, who were some ‘Lucifer fans’. He tells them that he tortured another demon who told him that they kidnapped his mother to discover his weaknesses and so they could use them against him and help Lucifer to rise again. He tells them that the demon told him they were in this town but Crowley didn’t find them, so he needs their help.

Sam grabs his computer and after a few minutes of research, he finally looks up.   
  
"So get this. There is an abandoned building not far from here... and apparently, they said in the local news that the lights of the lampposts are always flickering around this place. And, people think the building is haunted.", he says.   
  
"Excellent. Let's go !", says Crowley, getting up. “We don't have time to waste time.", he adds.   
  
"Okay. I'm coming.”, says Dean, grabbing his jacket on the chair, “I need to punch some dicks, it's been too long since the last time I did it.", he adds.   
  
"I'm coming with you.", says Cas, turning his head in their direction.   
  
"But someone has to stay with Faith.", says Dean.   
  
"Huh... Dean, I'm here.", says Sam, raising his hand.   
  
"You sure you can play the babysitter ?", asks Dean, worried.   
  
"Why ? Cas could, but not me ?", asks Sam, offended.   
  
"No, that's not what I said-"   
  
"Plus, I think an angel can be a better help to face demons.", adds Sam.   
  
"Sam is right, I'm coming.", says Cas, getting up.   
  
"Wait, where are you going ?", asks Faith, looking at Cas and then at Dean.   
  
She gets up to follow Cas who was now standing next to Dean. Dean kneels down to be at her height.   
  
"Listen. Cas, Crowley and I, we're going to save Crowley's mother. And Sam will stay here with you.", says Dean.   
  
"Okay...", she says, looking sad, "But you'll be careful, you and Cas ?", she asks.   
  
"I promise we will. Do you promise you will be nice with Sam ?", asks Dean   
  
"Yes Daddy.", answers Faith, "Good luck.", she says, before hugging him.   
  
"Thanks Faith.", says Dean, hugging back and laying a kiss on her forehead.   
  
He then gets up and nods to Crowley. And with that, Crowley, Cas and Dean disappear, leaving Faith and Sam in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> (I think that this chapter and the next one aren't as interesting as the other ones... I'm sorry, I'll come back to more things like the previous chapters...)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Dean, Cas and Crowley save Rowena.  
> Sam and Faith have fun...
> 
> \---------------
> 
> /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\  
> Also guys, I'm sorry but I won't have Wi-Fi next week, so I won't be able to post next week...  
> But don't worry, I'll come back on June 1rst to post the next chapter ;)  
> /!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\


	14. Like father, like daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas and Crowley go and save Rowena.  
> Faith is bored and wants to play.  
> Sam plays the game and they have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 14, I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Dean, Castiel and Crowley appear on the street, facing the abandoned building. It's almost 11 pm, and the only light source comes from the rare lampposts. The building is not really high, and it doesn't really look abandoned. Maybe it was recently abandoned. There is still a sign above the door, on which it is written "The Demonic Bar". They all stare at the building for a few seconds before Crowley breaks the silence.  
  
"Seriously ? They couldn't find another place ? 'The Demonic Bar' !", he says, doing the air quotes with his fingers when he says the name of the bar, "They're pathetic...", he adds with a sigh.   
  
"Well, they had a good example, didn't they ?", asks Dean, turning to Crowley, raising an eyebrow and putting a mocking smirk on.   
  
"Shut your bloody mouth, Squirrel.", mumbles Crowley in response.   
  
Castiel and Dean roll their eyes at the same time. Crowley doesn't seem to notice, still staring at the building.   
  
"Let's go. I don't wanna let Faith with Sam for too long. Two children in the same room isn't a good idea.", says Dean, crossing the road and heading to the bar.

 It earns him an interrogative gaze from Cas. ‘Sam is not a child… ?’, thinks the angel.  
  
Castiel and Crowley follow him without a word. When Dean reaches the door, he tries to open it. But, of course, it's locked. He looks around him, looking for some life in the street, but there is nobody around. The street looks like it's dead, with no one to be seen and even no noise to disrupt the silence. He then steps back as Castiel and Crowley stand next to him, and he kicks the door violently, the door slamming to the wall inside the bar.  
  
"I can't feel any warding in the building. It looks like your demons aren't trying to hide themselves… or maybe they’re just not really smart...", says Cas.  
  
"That's why they're loyal to Lucifer.", answers Crowley.  
  
The lights from the lampposts suddenly flicker all over the street. They all look up to the nearest lamppost, staring at it until it stops flickering. They then look back at where Dean kicked the door. Cas is the first one to move. He takes a step forward, in an attempt to enter the bar.  
  
"Wait !", says Dean, suddenly grabbing Cas's arm.  
  
Cas looks at him, frowning.  
  
"What ?", he asks, as Dean makes him step back.  
  
"I'm going first.", answers Dean, pulling out his 'killing demons' knife.  
  
Cas looks at Dean, still frowning, as the hunter takes a step forward. He grabs his arm, just like Dean did a few seconds ago.  
  
"What ? No, Dean !", he says, pulling Dean to force him to step back.  
  
Dean turns his head and looks at Cas in the eyes.  
  
"Why ?", he asks to the angel.  
  
"I have to go first to protect you. I can't let anything happen to you, Dean.", says Cas, looking at Dean in the eyes, "Faith needs you.", he adds, squeezing Dean's forearm as he says the last words.  
  
Dean then turns his whole body to face Cas. He frowns too, still looking in Cas eyes.  
  
"She needs you too, Cas.", he says.  
  
Crowley is now looking at them, his eyes going from Dean to Castiel, and then from Castiel to Dean, waiting for what is going to happen next. Castiel opens his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but he closes it and he lets go Dean's arm and briefly looks at the ground. He then opens his mouth again and looks back at Dean in the eyes, hesitating.  
  
"Me ?", he asks, confused.  
  
"Yes you, dumbass.", says Dean rolling his eyes.  
  
"But-", begins Cas before Dean cuts him.  
  
"Look, you and Faith looks like you get along very well. So, I don't think she would be happy to lose you.", says Dean, never looking away from Cas's eyes.  
  
"But Dean, you're her father. How do you think she would react if she lost you ?", replies Cas.  
  
Dean's head steps back, as if he was shocked. His eyebrows rising for a second, before going back to the frown. Crowley was still looking at the exchange, a little bit amused. Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Cas talks first.  
  
"I'm going first.", he says, taking a step forward to end the conversation.  
  
"No !", says Dean, grabbing Cas's arm again.  
  
Crowley rolls his eyes and clears his throat, to get their attention. They both glare at him, Dean's hand still clinging to Castiel’s trench coat.  
  
"What ?", they both say in one voice.

Crowley's eyebrows rise and he gives them a mocking smile.  
  
"When the both of you will stop to fight like a married couple, can we go inside and save the ginger bitch ?", he asks, insisting on 'married couple', "I'm going first.", he adds, entering the bar.   
  
Dean and Castiel both look at him confused, before looking at each other again. Cas then looks down at his arms, which Dean is still holding. Dean follows Cas's eyes and finally let his arm go. They then both enter the bar, following Crowley.   
  
The room is almost empty. There is a counter, like in every bar, and there are some tables and chairs leaning against the walls, but nothing else. They all look around them, looking for where to go next. There are stairs in a corner of the room, but Castiel spots a door behind the counter.   
  
"Here.", he says quietly, pointing at the door.   
  
Crowley and Dean follow him to the door. Castiel opens it without an effort since it wasn't locked. Dean then grabs his arms and gives him a look as if to say 'Crowley first'. So Castiel lets Crowley go first because they don't have time to fight again, and Castiel really doesn't want to. He knows that when he fights with Dean, it always ends by Dean avoiding him and refusing to talk to him. And that's not what he wants. He really hates that.   
  
Crowley moves forward and stops when he reaches stairs. The walls are directly against the stairs, so there is only room for one person at time.   
  
"It looks like this leads to a basement.", he says, turning to face Dean and Cas.   
  
"Like we didn't guess that...", says Dean, rolling his eyes, "Just shut up and keep moving.", he adds, pushing Crowley.   
  
They all go down the stairs in the dark and in silence, before Crowley suddenly feels the urge to speak again.   
  
"So, Squirell, tell me... Where does this little girl come from ?", he asks, not looking at Dean behind him to not fall in the stairs.   
  
"Mind your own buisness Crowley.", answers Dean roughly.   
  
"Come on !", chuckles Crowley, "I think it's kind of my buisness since I'm going to be the godfather.", he says.   
  
"In your dreams. I can promise you that you will never approach her again.", says Dean roughly, "And... if she must absolutely have godfathers, then I will choose Sam and Cas. Certainly not you.", he adds.   
  
"Oh come on. You think I can't take care of a little girl ?", asks Crowley in a mocking tone, but his voice sounding like he's actually hurt.   
  
"I think you can't take care of anything. Proof, we're helping you saving your mother.", answers Dean, "Now, just shut up or they're going to hear us.", he adds.   
  
They finally reach the end of the stairs, just to see a corridor with four doors, two on each side.   
  
"Which one ?", asks Dean.   
  
At that moment, they hear a scream that sounds like a woman in pain.   
  
"This one.", says Cas, pointing at the farthest door on the left wall.   
  
They head to the door and Crowley makes it explode by snapping his fingers, ashes spreading everywhere and blinding them for a second. Crowley waves his hand to dissipate the ashes and when they enter the room, they find two demons staring at the door, or more precisely the non-existent door now, with a frightened look. One of them is leaning over a ginger woman, who is tied on a chair, with a knife under her throat that the demon is holding. When Rowena spots them, a smile draws on her face.   
  
"Fergus !", she says with her usual accent, looking at her son.   
  
Then, the smile fades and is replaced by a quiet angry look as she spots Dean and Castiel standing on Crowley’s side.   
  
"It took you a week to come and save me... and you're not even capable of doing it alone !", she says with a sigh, "I'm so disappointed...", she adds.   
  
Crowley rolls his eyes and sigh too. The two demons look at him and then look at each other, before looking back at Crowley. They stand here frozen. Crowley takes a step forward, a menacing look on his face. The demons look at each other again.   
  
"Don't be even more stupid that you already are. We're three, and you're only two. Do the math.", says Crowley, still moving forward.

The two demons look back at him and without a warning, they jump on him, trying to punch him.  
  
That's when Castiel and Dean react. They both take part in the fight, throwing punches here and there. Crowley manages to take the knife away from the demon who was holding one and he stabs him, killing him instantly in an electric noise. The other demon freezes at this sound which allows Castiel to punch him violently, the demon leaning on the floor.   
  
Dean reaches the chair where Rowena is still tied on and he unties her quickly, removing the cords.   
  
"My hero !", says Rowena, shaking her head in excitement, in a very 'Rowena way’.   
  
Dean rolls his eyes and helps her standing up, as she rubs her wrists.   
  
"You see Fergus, that is a gentleman.", she says to Crowley as she points at Dean.   
  
Dean and Crowley roll their eyes at the same time. But before she can speak again, Crowley glares at her.   
  
"What did they want from you ?", he asks.   
  
She looks at him, sigh and crosses her arms.   
  
"They were planning on making Lucifer rise again and they wanted to know your weaknesses...", she says.   
  
"So the demon I tortured told me the truth.", states Crowley frowning.   
  
"You tortured for me ? Oh, Fergus that's sweet !", says Rowena in a mocking tone.   
  
Dean and Castiel exchange a look as Crowley rolls his eyes for what seems to be the hundredth time tonight.   
  
"And what did you tell them ?", asks Crowley roughly.   
  
"Oh, don't worry Fergus. I didn't say anything. I can handle a little torture from your stupidest demons...", she answers with a smile.   
  
Crowley remain silents for a few seconds, squints and finally speaks again.   
  
"Great.", he says, looking happy that they didn't learn anything.   
  
He then looks down at the demon on the floor and sighs. He takes the knife back from the other demon and stabs the one who was still alive, who died like his friend.   
  
"Can we go back to the motel now ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Oh, you miss your Little Princess already ?", says Crowley in a mocking tone, which earn him a glare from Dean.   
  
"A little Princess ?", asks Rowena confused.   
  
"Yes.", says Crowley looking back at his mother, "Daddy Squirrel has a baby squirrel...", he adds.   
  
"Really ?", asks Rowena, turning to Dean with a smile, "I need to meet her, I love children.", she adds.   
  
Crowley chokes and Dean frowns.   
  
"What ? You hate them !", says Crowley, beginning to raise his voice from anger.   
  
"I only hated you.", says Rowena, winking at Crowley, "So, can we go ?"   
  
Crowley glares at her once again and makes them all disappear, going back to the motel room.

  
  
*************

  
  
An hour after Dean, Castiel and Crowley left, Faith feels bored again. It was almost midnight and she has been coloring on her coloring book since they left, under the attentive eyes of Sam. But Sam was only staring unconsciously, because he was also playing on his phone, at one of those stupids games Dean told him to install.   
  
Faith puts down the pen she was coloring with and sighs as she takes her head in her palm. Sam looks at her, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Are you okay ?", he asks, putting his phone down.   
  
"I'm bored...", answers Faith, playing with a strand of her hair.   
  
Sam purses his lips and looks at the time.   
  
"Maybe you should go to sleep. It's late... and Dean won't be happy if he comes back and you're not in bed.", he says.   
  
Faith looks at him, putting her heads between her two palms and pouting.   
  
"No. I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay awake until they come back.", she says.   
  
"Okay fine.", says Sam with a smile.   
  
'Dean is going to kill me...', he thinks.   
  
"Do you want to play a game ?", he asks to Faith.   
  
Faith puts her arms back on the table, her face suddenly lighting up.   
  
"Can we play the horse ?", she asks with a smile.   
  
"What ?", asks Sam, confused.   
  
"You go on all fours on the floor and I go up on your back and you pretend you are a horse !", she says, excited.   
  
"O-kay...", says Sam.   
  
"Come on !", says Faith as she stands up and grabs Sam's arm.   
  
She places him near the bed and then pulls his arms to make him go on all fours.

 Once he is on the floor, she jumps on his back laughing. Sam smiles at that sound. It always makes him happy hearing someone he loves laugh like that.  
  
"Come on Sammy ! I forgot to take my Little Cas on the table.", she says, pointing at the table where the angel plush is leaning against the wall.  
  
Sam heads to the table, on all fours, making a horse noise. This makes Faith laugh again. When they reach the table, Faith stands up on Sam's back to reach her plush on the table, which scares Sam a little.  
  
"Be careful Faith, don't fall !", he says, biting his lip.  
  
"Don't worry Sammy !", says Faith chuckling and finally grabbing the angel.  
  
She then falls back on Sam's back and ruffles Sam's hair.  
  
"Good job Sammy ! We accomplished our mission.", she says proudly, hugging her angel.  
  
"And what is the next mission ?", asks Sam, chuckling.  
  
Faith thinks for a second, frowning in concentration.  
  
"Oh, I have another idea Sam !", she says, tapping Sam's shoulder blades.  
  
"What is it ?", asks Sam, turning his head to see Faith.  
  
"I'm Princess Anna from Frozen, and you are Sven, and we are going to save Kristoff !", she says.  
  
"Who is Sven ?", asks Sam, "I haven't seen the movie yet..."  
  
"He's a reindeer. And he loves carrots !", says Faith.  
  
Sam laughs at that. A reindeer is kind of a 'cousin' of a moose, so it makes him think about the nickname Crowley gave him.  
  
"Okay, but I won't help you if you don't give me carrot.", he says, pulling his tongue at Faith.  
  
She laughs and hands him an imaginary carrot.  
  
"Eat that Sven.", she says, ruffling Sam's hair again as Sam pretends to eat the imaginary carrot, "Now let's save Kristoff !", she says raising her arms in the air.  
  
"Okay let's go !", says Sam, really playing the game.  
  
They play like that for a long moment, and they laugh and says stupid things and laugh again, when there is a noise behind them.  
  
Sam turns, still on all fours, and they are suddenly facing Dean, Castiel, Crowley and Rowena, who all look confused at the scene. Sam looks at Faith, who looks at him with a smile, and he looks back at the little group in front of him, laughing nervously.  
  
"Hey !", he says.  
  
Crowley and Castiel are frowning still confused, but Rowena is smiling and Dean suddenly bursts out of laugher.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor like that ?", he asks to his little brother, pointing at him as he laughs.  
  
Sam chuckles, shakes his head as he looks down and looks back at his brother.  
  
"Faith wanted to play.", he answers with a smile.  
  
Dean calms down and then looks at Faith, realizing that she's not in bed. He opens his mouth to say something but Sam cuts him.  
  
"And before you get angry, she didn't want to go to bed before you came back because she was worried for you and-", he says, but he's cut by Faith.  
  
"I was having so much fun with Sam that we didn't see the time...", she says, smiling at her father.  
  
"Yeah...", says Sam, smiling at Dean too.  
  
"Okay... it's fine for this time. But don't make an habit of it.", Dean says pointing at Faith with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Okay Daddy.", answers Faith as she goes down Sam's back.  
  
Sam can finally stands up again and he straightens his clothes and his hair. Faith then spots Rowena behind Crowley.  
  
"Are you Cow-ley's mom ?", she asks, holding her angel plush against her chest, and taking a step forward shyly.  
  
Crowley sighs at the mispronunciation of his name.  
  
"Why can't your daughter pronounce my name correctly ?", he asks, turning to Dean.  
  
Dean shrugs and gives Crowley a fake apologetic smile, as Faith takes another step forward and as Rowena kneels down.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, I'm Fergus's mother.", she says with a smile as Faith approaches.

 “Fee-gus ?”, asks Faith, confused.

 Crowley sighs as she can’t pronounce it correctly.

 “That’s his real name.”, answers Rowena winking at Faith.

 “It’s a weird name.”, says Faith, laughing.  
  
Dean looks at the scene, staying on his guard as he doesn't trust Rowena more than he trust Crowley. Faith reaches Rowena's hair and takes it in her tiny hand.  
  
"Wow, your hair is beautiful.", she says with a big smile and glowing eyes.  
  
"Aww, thank you sweetheart !", says Rowena, bumping Faith's nose.  
  
Faith then touches the tip of her nose just where Rowena touched it and smiles even more.

 "She's adorable.", adds Rowena, in an exaggerated tone as she always do, "Like father, like daughter. Right ?", she asks, turning to Dean.  
  
Sam, Castiel and Crowley all look at Dean with raised eyebrows, who suddenly smiles like a kid, proud of the compliment. Dean looks at them one by one, smiling and raising his eyebrows too. But when they don't smile back, his smile fades quickly. And they all look back at Faith, who smiles at them, just like Dean just did.  
  
"Well, we should probably go.", says Crowley, grabbing Rowena's arm.  
  
"Oh, Fergus, you're not funny.", says Rowena, rolling her eyes.  
  
She then looks back at Faith and ruffles her hair.  
  
"I hope we'll see each other again.", she says with a smile.  
  
Faith smiles back as Crowley rolls his eyes again and disappears with Rowena.  
  
"You heard that Daddy ?", asks Faith, "She said I was adorable !", she adds, jumping in Dean's arms.  
  
Dean catches her and chuckles.  
  
"Yes, you are.", he says, rubbing her back.  
  
It takes her only a few minutes before she falls asleep in Dean's arms, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> Also, did you find the parallel I tried to make at the end ? XD
> 
> (I sincerelly apologize for this chapter... I think that's the worse I ever wrote... I can't write fight scenes so I think I won't write fight scenes anymore XD I'm sorry, I'll come back to more things like the previous chapters...)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Faith want to go at the park to see Tom because it's saturday...
> 
> \---------------  
> I think I need motivation because it's been more than two weeks that I haven't wrote anything... :/  
> I haven't even been reading Hautley's Bend for two weeks... And yet I was so addicted to this fic... Idk what happened to me... :(  
> Maybe it's because of my lack of time or because I'm ALWAYS tired (I hate that)...  
> So I hope I won't be too late to post the next chapters... because I only have one left that is written :/


	15. An almost inexistent space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith asks Dean if they can go the park to see Tom because it's saturday...  
> They meet Tom's mother...  
> A little misunderstanding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 15, I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

When Dean wakes up in his bed that morning, he feels a little warm ball curled up against his side. He opens his eyes and slowly looks down. Here, he finds Faith, curled up against him, her little angel plush held tightly to her chest. Her thumb is hanging loosely in her mouth, which is opened slightly as she snores quietly.  
  
Dean suddenly remembers why Faith is sleeping here, in his bed. She had a nightmare last night. She woke up crying and she came in his room to tell him about it.

 

********  **Flashback : 1 am this morning**

 

Dean is having a really nice dream. He is eating apple pie with Faith in the kitchen of the bunker, and they're laughing. Dean suddenly feels a little hand on his cheek. But he looks at Faith who is at the opposite side of the table, her hands playing with her angel plush.  
  
He then realize that this little hand touching his face isn't in his dream. So, he extracts himself from his dream, opening his eyes and rubbing one if them with his hand. He then hears sobs. ‘Sobs ?’, he thinks, starting to panic. He opens his eyes, seeing nothing but the dark.  
  
"Daddy ?", says a little voice to his side, as the little hands keeps rubbing Dean's cheek.  
  
And Dean hears more sobs. He turns his head to find Faith in the dark. He turns the light on to look at her. Her eyes are red and she has tears all over her face. She is sobbing and holding her angel plush tightly against her chest with one arm, rubbing her eyes to wash away the tears with the other one.  
  
Dean lifts up on his elbows and stretches his arms to rubs Faith's cheeks with his thumbs to  wash away the tears. Faith sobs even more.  
  
"Hey, Faith. Shhh... Calm down. Tell me what happened ? Did you have a nightmare ?", Deans asks.  
  
Faith nods. She sobs a little more but she finally calms down as Dean keeps rubbing her cheeks.  
  
Dean grabs her and puts her on the bed, next to him. She automatically snuggles up against his side and grabs his t-shirt.  
  
"So, do you wanna talk about this bad dream ?", asks Dean as he rubs Faith's back.  
  
Faith nods but says nothing.  
  
"What was is about ?", asks Dean, washing away some tears that are falling down her cheeks.  
  
Faith looks up into Dean's eyes.  
  
"Demons...", she says, before looking down again.  
  
Dean sighs. He should have listened to Sam the other day. It wasn't a good idea to bring Faith with them on a hunt. He realized later that he just acted like John when he and Sam were kids. Bringing them on hunts, leaving them in motels room.  
  
"Oh Faith, I'm sorry... You shouldn't have met Crowley... I knew it was a bad idea...", he says, rubbing his face with his free hand.  
  
Faith looks up again, frowning.  
  
"No, it wasn't Cowley. Cowley is a nice demon. They were bad, really bad demons. And they wanted to kill you, and Cas, and Sam... to make me become a demon...", she says quickly.  
  
Dean looks at her, frowning in surprise. 'Wow, she really has weird dreams...', he thinks. And then he thinks about when _he_ was a demon. No, his daughter will never become the monster he was once.  
  
"Don't worry. We will never let this happen to you.", he says, rubbing her back again.  
  
"I know...", whispers Faith, snuggling up against him a little more.  
  
She yawns and then she takes her thumb in her mouth. Dean ruffles her hair, which earns him a chuckle from Faith. This is so much better than sobs.  
  
"Do you feel better ?", he asks.  
  
"Yes, thank you Daddy.", she says, "Can I sleep with you ?", she asks, looking up again.  
  
"Of course.", Dean says, turning off the light and laying down on his back.  
  
Faith curls up in a ball next to him and she quickly falls back asleep.  
  
"Sweet dreams.", Dean says, as he lays a kiss on her forehead.  
  
And he falls back asleep as quickly as Faith.

 

******** **Back to the morning : 9 am**

 

Dean stares at his daughter for a minute without moving. She looks so peaceful. Hopefully, she didn't have any other nightmare during the rest of the night. He then softly places a strand of hair back behind her ear, and he caresses her hair for a moment.  
  
Faith slowly opens her eyes. She rubs them with her tiny fists as she yawns.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up...", says Dean almost whispering, cursing himself for waking her up.  
  
"Hello Daddy.", she says with a sleepy voice.  
  
"Hey Faith.", Dean says as an answer.  
  
Faith reaches out for his nose and touches it with the tip of her finger.  
  
"Boop !", she says with a chuckle.  
  
Dean laughs and imitates her.  
  
"Boop too !", he says with a smile.  
  
Faith laughs and lifts her up on the bed. She looks down at Dean with glowing eyes.  
  
"Hey Daddy, it's saturday today !", she says happily, playing with the wings of her angel plush.  
  
Dean raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes ?", he says, not sure why she seems so happy right now.  
  
"You told me you would bring me to the park to see Tom !", she says, tapping his tummy.  
  
"Oh yes, of course... Tom...", Dean says, rubbing his hand on his face, "I forgot that...", he mumbles.  
  
"You promised.", says Faith with a pleading pout.  
  
"Yes I know. I'll take you there this afternoon.", answers Dean.  
  
Faith raises her arms in the hair, a very happy smile on her face.  
  
"Yes !", she screams, "Can I wear my bee t-shirt ?", she asks.  
  
"Huh... yes of course. Why ?", asks Dean.  
  
"Tom said he likes it.", answers Faith, with a proud smile.  
  
"Oh... then if Tom said he likes it...", says Dean, laughing.  
  
Faith blushes a little, but she laughs with him. She seems to really like this Tom boy. Maybe that's not a bad thing for her to make friends. Dean remember how he and Sam never really had friends when they were kids. It sucked.  
  
"Then, let's get up.", Dean says, pushing the blanket and taking Faith in his arms as he gets up from the bed and leaves the room.

 

********

 

When they arrive at the park this afternoon, there are only a few kids playing there, with their mothers talking on a bench. It's pretty calm for a saturday afternoon.  
  
Dean sits on the furthest bench from the one on which the women are. He's not in a flirting mood anyway. Castiel takes a sit next to him and Sam sits on the bench placed at 90 degrees next to their bench.  
  
Faith stares at the other kids on the playground for a few minutes before deciding to climb on her father's lap.  
  
"You don't wanna go to play ?", asks Dean, surprised.  
  
"No, I prefer waiting for Tom.", she answers.  
  
She sits on his lap, her feet turned towards Cas, landing on the bench. She then plays with her angel plush, twisting the wings. Dean notices she's not smiling or looking happy like this morning. She seems nervous. But he doesn't know why. She was really excited to see Tom.  
  
"Is everything okay ?", he asks, placing a strand of hair back behind her hear.  
  
"Yes.", she answers, without looking up, still twisting the wings of Little Cas.  
  
After what seem hours for Faith, but is actually something like 15 minutes, she drops her plush on Dean's lap and sighs.  
  
"He's not going to come.", she says, as she puts her elbows on her knees and her cheeks in her palms.  
  
"Don't say that Faith.", says Sam to reassure her, "It's still pretty early in the afternoon. I'm sure he will come in a few minutes.", he adds with a smile.  
  
Faith looks at him and then looks at Dean, who nods to agree with Sam. She sighs again.  
  
"But what if he doesn't ?", she asks.  
  
"Why wouldn't he come ?", asks Dean, rubbing her back in reassurance.  
  
Faith is pouting, her cheeks still in her palms.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't like me.", she says, her voice cracking a little at the end of her sentence.  
  
Dean keeps rubbing her back.  
  
"Oh come on Faith ! How can someone not like you ?", he asks, smiling and trying to catch her gaze.  
  
"Other children at the orphanage didn't like me.", she answers, tears in the eyes.  
  
Dean feels bad. He really feels bad. He doesn't know how to make Faith understand that she is loved. He looks at Sam and Cas, who are both looking at Faith with sad faces.  
  
Dean holds her closer to his chest, to hug her. He caresses her hair and lays a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"The ones you met before were dumb. _We_ love you Faith. And I'm sure Tom really likes you too.", he says, rubbing her back again.  
  
"You think ?", she asks, looking up in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah ! Why would he play with you the other day, if he didn't like you ?", says Dean.  
  
"Maybe he liked me at the beginning but then he decided he didn't like me anymore...", says Faith.  
  
"Oh come on ! You're an amazing little girl ! And I know he likes you.", says Dean.  
  
Faith chuckles. 'That's a good sign', thinks Dean.  
  
"How do you know ?", she asks, looking up in his eyes again, smiling a little.  
  
"I know how boys act around girls they like... I'm a boy, you know ?", Dean says with a smirk.  
  
Faith chuckles again.  
  
"Of course I know Daddy ! I would call you Mommy instead.", she says laughing.  
  
"He would love that.", says Sam chuckling.  
  
Dean looks at his brother, blushing a little.  
  
"What ? No ! Why would I like that ?", he asks, confused.  
  
But Sam doesn't have time to answer that question. They hear a little voice from behind them.  
  
"Faith !", screams a dark haired little boy.  
  
Faith immediately looks up smiling. Thomas is waving at her, holding his mother's hand with his other hand.  
  
"He came !", she says looking at her father with a very happy face.  
  
"I told you he likes you.", Dean says with a smile.  
  
Faith jumps from Dean's lap and meets Thomas and his mother half way. Thomas lets go his mother's hand to hug Faith.  
  
"Is that how kids say 'hi' to each other ?", asks Dean frowning.  
  
"Well, isn't that how _you_ say 'hi' to someone you missed ?", teases Sam, smirking.  
  
Dean looks at him, confused. What is Sam trying to say today ?  
  
"Me ?", he asks, pointing at his own chest with his thumb.  
  
Sam nods, raising an eyebrow. He then gives a quick glance in Cas's direction. Dean looks at his brother, then at Cas and then back at his brother, still frowning. Dean shakes his head, still looking at Sam, who has a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Castiel, who was staring at Faith and Tom, didn't notice the silent exchange between the brothers. And Dean is thankful for that. Cas would have probably asked what Sam meant.  
  
Tom takes Faith's hand and they run to the playground together. At that moment, Tom's mother arrives at where the boys are sitting.  
  
She is small, and she has long and dark hair. She is wearing a white shirt and a long flowery skirt. 'She looks like a hippie', Dean thinks. She smiles at them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Angela. I'm Thomas's mother.", she says, as she presents her hand to Sam first.  
  
"Sam.", he says as he shakes her hand with a smile.  
  
Angela then shakes Castiel's hand, as he says his name.  
  
"Castiel ? That's an odd name...", she adds with a smile, before turning to Dean, "Tom told me that he had met an amazing little girl named Faith the other day, and that they became friends...", she says as she shakes Dean's hand, "He was really excited to see her again.", she adds.  
  
Dean says nothing, he just looks at her. 'She really looks like a hippie, always smiling like that...', he thinks.  
  
"So, what's your name ?", Angela asks, snatching Dean from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh huh... Dean.", Dean answers with a quick smile.

“Well, nice to meet you all.”, Angela says, before sitting on the bench, next to Sam.  
  
They stay here in silence for a few minutes, watching Tom and Faith on the playground. Angela stares at Sam, then at Cas and finally at Dean, starring a little longer, before speaking again.  
  
"So... I see three men accompanying this little girl... but, who are the parents ?", she asks, curious.  
  
The three men in question all looks back at her, surprised by the question.  
  
"I'm her father.", says Dean, raising his hand.  
  
Angela nods and smiles. 'Wow, she really smiles all the time !', thinks Dean.  
  
"Yes, I was almost sure. I can see the resemblance...", she says.  
  
She then looks at Sam and then at Castiel. She stares at Castiel a little longer.  
  
"And, what about you ?", she asks, pointing at the angel, "Are you like... the adoptive father ?", she asks.  
  
"Huh...", says Cas, not understanding the question.  
  
He looks at Dean for help. Dean blushes and Sam chuckles as they both know what it would imply for Cas to be the 'adoptive father'.  
  
"So ?", asks Angela, smiling again.  
  
Dean blushes a little more. He clears his throat.  
  
"Huh... Why... Wha-What makes you think that ?", Dean stutters.  
  
Angela chuckles.

"Oh, I don't know... You are the father. And you are sitting pretty close to each other...", she says, pointing at both Cas and Dean, "So I assumed that maybe you were together...", she adds.  
  
Dean looks at Cas. He meets his confused gaze, but he quickly looks down. They don't need to hold gazes right now. Really. So Dean looks down at the space between them. And he discovers that the space between them is actually _almost inexistent_ . Their tights are pressed together, and when he moves, they bump shoulders. The space in which Faith had put her tiny feet a few minutes ago has disappeared. They must have got closer without paying attention. 'But how is that even possible ?!', thinks Dean to himself. He feels himself blush even more, pretty sure he looks like a tomato.  
  
"Oh huh... N-No... we huh... I-We... We're just huh... friends...", he chuckles, "Yeah, friends, you know ?"  
  
Next to Angela, Sam is trying to hold his laughter. He chuckles and puts a hand in front of his mouth to hide it from Dean. But Dean notices him and glares at him. Cas, for his part, is just staring at Angela, confused.  
  
When Angela notices that Dean is very uncomfortable, she chuckles.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry. Really. I thought... Oh, I'm sorry.", she apologizes with a timid smile.  
  
"It's okay, they're starting to get used to this.", says Sam, grinning at Dean.  
  
Dean glares at him again, as Cas looks at Sam, and then at Angela. And then, to Dean's surprise, he nods. 'What the hell Cas ?!', Dean thinks as he glares at the angel.  
  
"It's true, the cashier the other day-", begins Cas.  
  
"Yeah I know.", cuts Dean, grabbing Cas's arm to make him stop talking.  
  
Angela looks at them and smiles again. And she turns to Sam.  
  
"And what about you ?", she asks, "Who are you to Faith ?"  
  
"I'm her uncle.", says Sam with a smirk, "Dean's brother.", he says as he points to Dean.  
  
"Oh, and you hang out with your brother and his friend often ?", she asks, curious.  
  
"Well, we all live together so... I guess yeah.", answers Sam.  
  
"Oh that's great. You must be pretty close to your brother then ? Very complice, am I wrong ?", she asks, wanting to know more about them.  
  
"I think yes.", Sam answers, smiling at Dean.  
  
But Dean doesn't notice. He is staring at Faith and Tom, trying to think about something else than Cas and his personal space, in order to wash away the blush from his cheeks.  
  
"That's great. You know, my husband has a brother, but they haven't talked to each other for years now and..."  
  
Angela begins to tell the story of her life to Sam and Castiel who listen attentively and Sam actually chats with her. But Dean doesn't hear anything because he is trying to focus on keeping a 'normal' distance between him and Cas on the bench, and trying to keep an eye on the kids at the same time.

 

********

 

When they finally leave the park at the end of the afternoon, Faith is tired, but she's happy and she can't stop smiling.  
  
She waves one last time at Tom as he leaves with his mother at the opposite side of the park and then she holds her angel plush tight.  
  
"It was so cool ! I wanna come back next week ! Can we come back next week ? Please ? Daddy ?", she asks, jumping around her father in excitement.  
  
"Yeah, okay...", says Dean, lost in his thoughts.  
  
They all climb in the Impala and on the way back to the bunker, Sam tells Faith that Dean and Cas were mistaken as a couple again. They both laugh together for a few minutes before Faith falls asleep like she always does in the Impala.  
  
When they arrive, Dean takes Faith in the bathroom to give her a bath. After that, they eat, all chatting and laughing. And finally, Sam leaves to take a shower before going to bed. Cas heads to the library to choose some books he hasn't read yet. Dean reads a story to Faith before she falls asleep and he heads himself to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed too.

 

********

 

That night though, Dean can’t sleep. All he can think about is Cas. And people who told them they looked like a couple.

The cashier, Crowley, Tom’s mother. And there was more before them.

No, Dean can’t sleep. ‘Why do people always think we are together ?’, is all he can think about.

 

********

 

Dean is sitting on a couch in a living room he doesn't recognize. He is watching some stupid TV game, and he has a beer in his hand. He looks around him, in order to find something to give him a hint on where he is. But he doesn't recognize anything. Except, Sam is sitting next to him. He stares at Sam for a moment, confused. Where are they ? When Sam notices Dean staring at him, he turns his head.  
  
"What ? Do I have something on the face ?", he says, smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Huh... no.", answers Dean, looking back at the TV.  
  
Where the hell are they ? Why are they drinking beers on a couch, in a living room they don't know. ‘Wait, it smells pie…’, he thinks, sniffing a few times, ‘Oh, I must be dreaming… I’m with Sam, and it smells pie… Yeah, it happens sometimes, I dream of a place I don’t know and I’m spending a good time… Everything is okay !’, he thinks.

Suddenly, Dean hears laughters from the next room. From the kitchen. He looks in this direction, just to see a little girl running towards them. It's Faith. But she is bigger than usual. She looks like she is 5 or 6. She jumps on his lap, still laughing.  
  
"Daddy, you will love it !", she says happily.  
  
"Love what ?", asks Dean, confused.  
  
"The pie we made !", she says with a smile, “Cas helped me but he followed all my orders !”, she adds, proud of herself.  
  
'So Cas helped Faith preparing pie, in a house I can't recognize and I still feel good... Yeah, I'm definitely dreaming !', thinks Dean. But deep down in himself, Dean knows there is something weird about this dream.  
  
At that moment, Cas comes out from the kitchen with a huge pie and some plates. He put them on the small table in front of them and looks up to smile at Dean. He isn't wearing his trench coat, neither his vest. Instead, his sleeves are rolled up and he is wearing a blue apron.  
  
Dean feels himself blush, even in a dream, and he looks down at the pie. It’s covered in blue icing. ‘Why would they put icing on a pie ?’, he thinks. And on the icing, there are some decorations, such as little angels in trench coats, angel blades or guns.  
  
'Seriously ?!', thinks Dean, rolling his eyes.

“Faith wanted to add icing on the pie…”, explains Cas when he sees Dean’s interrogating face, “She was begging me so I said yes…”, he adds with a smile.

Cas starts cutting the pie. He puts slices on plates and hands one to Sam, who takes it with a smile, and another one to Dean. And here, on the slice Cas is handing to him, there is another decoration that Dean hadn't seen at first. On the icing, there are letters, circled in a heart.  
  
"I decorated this one specially for you.", says Cas, with a smile, as he hands him the slice of pie.  
  
Faith looks between them, a big smile on her face. Sam chuckles when he reads what is written. Dean blushes and looks closer at the decoration as he takes the plate in his hand.  
  
And he reads the white inscriptions. It is written 'D + C', circled in a heart.  
  
He looks back at Cas, who is biting his lips. Dean feels his cheeks burning. 'The temperature must be high in the room… I can’t see another explanation...', he thinks.  
  
"What do you think Daddy ? It was my idea !", says Faith, happily.  
  
Dean looks at her.  
  
"I-I huh...", he begins.  
  
And Dean suddenly wakes up. He opens his eyes and sits in his bed, pushing himself up on his elbows.  
  
'What the fuck was that ?!', he thinks, grabbing his hair as he puts his face in his palms, his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
He rubs his face for a few minutes, trying to forget this stupid dream.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me ?', he thinks, 'Why do I have weird dreams like that ? No, it was a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare.'  
  
He rubs his hair a few times, cursing himself for having this kind of dreams. It's the second one since Faith entered his life. The second one after someone told him that he and Cas looked like a couple. It can't be a coincidence. He sighs.  
  
'Yes it is. It has to be.', he thinks, before falling back on his pillow.

But he can’t find sleep again that night. All he can see in the darkness of his room, is Cas’s adorable smile. ‘No Dean ! Not adorable ! Come on, it’s Cas !’, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> To be honest, I hesitated for hours to decide if I should keep the dream at the end... I wrote a first version but it really was too weird so I changed it a little... But I'm still not sure I made the right choice by keeping it... I feel like I'm going too fast with the Destiel thing in the fic, I mean, it's only chapter 15 and I have so many ideas that the fic could have 40 chapters XD
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> I'm not sure...  
> I'm sorry I haven't any new chapter ready... I didn't really have time to write the past few weeks...  
> You know, with the last month of school, I'm sooooo busy... I still have two more weeks of school and then I have exams...  
> So I hope I'll be able to post next week... I hope I'll have time to write an new chapter, I already have the half I think...  
> And if I don't post a chapter next week, then maybe I'll be back on June 22, or at worse, on June 29... :/  
> SORRY SORRY SORRY :(


	16. Size doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is tormented, Sam is teasing and Cas is worried that Dean might be mad at him.  
> Faith draws something.  
> Size doesn't matter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 16, I hope you'll like it ! ;)  
> Don't worry about the title XD
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

When he gets up early in the morning, mostly because he couldn't fall back asleep, Dean directly heads to the kitchen. He prepares some coffee and then some bacon slices.   
  
When everything is ready and he finally sits at the table, he checks his watch. He reads 6:43 am. 'Wow, it's Sam who usually is awakened at that time... not me", he thinks as he sips his coffee.   
  
And the second he thinks that, Sam appears at the door frame. Dean hears him yawn and turns his head as he shoves his mouth with bacon.   
  
Sam rubs his face and notices Dean at the table. He frowns.   
  
"What are you doing here so early ?", he asks as he takes a cup of coffee.   
  
"I couldn't sleep.", answers Dean, which is the truth.   
  
"Why ?", asks Sam when he sits at the table, "Did you have nightmares ?", he asks with a mocking smile as he stares at Dean.   
  
Dean looks down at his bacon. When Sam sees that Dean is not laughing, his smiles fades.   
  
"Dean ?", he asks, worried.   
  
Dean clears his throat and looks up. He gives Sam a quick but nervous smile.   
  
"Yeah... Nightmares... I guess you could say that...", he says, looking down again.   
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Sam, trying to catch Dean's gaze.   
  
Dean looks up again. Sam notices a slight blush on his brother's cheeks.   
  
"Is there something you wanna talk about ?", asks Sam, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Dean stares at his brother for a few seconds before he clears his throat.   
  
"No...", he answers, looking down again and playing with his bacon in his plate.   
  
He takes a slice and shoves it in his mouth, passing his hand above his head and leaning his head back. As he grabs the slice with his teeth, he notices that Sam is staring at him with the legendary 'bitch face'. He stops and puts back the slice in his plate, wiping his hands on his sweatpants.   
  
"What ?", he asks, staring back at his little brother.   
  
"Nothing.", answers Sam, looking down and taking one of Dean's bacon slices.   
  
"Come on ! I saw your face Sam. What were you thinking ?", Dean asks, glaring at the slice Sam just took.   
  
"I think you wanna talk about something that is bothering you... but at the same time you don't wanna talk about it because it’s bothering you...", Sam says, shoving the bacon in his mouth.   
  
Dean stares at him for a second before frowning.   
  
"What ?", he asks, confused, "Sam it's not even seven in the morning, my brain is still sleeping", he says.   
  
Sam chuckles.   
  
"You just said you couldn't sleep. So it means you were probably thinking about something, which kept you awake. So you're brain is fine. You're just trying to change the subject.", Sam says.   
  
Dean opens his mouth to say something but he can't find anything to say, so he closes it back.   
  
"So ? What's wrong ?", asks Sam.   
  
Dean stares at him and he feels himself blush. So he looks down again, and plays with the bacon.   
  
"I had a weird dream...", he mumbles, not looking at Sam.   
  
"What ? I didn't hear that.", says Sam, approaching his ear to Dean.   
  
"I had a weird dream.", repeats Dean, a little louder.   
  
"What kind of dream ?", asks Sam.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it.", answers Dean taking a sip of coffee.   
  
"Is that what's making you blush ?", asks Sam, with a teasing smile.   
  
Dean puts his cup on the table. He feels himself blush a little more.   
  
"What ?", he asks, trying to sound normal.   
  
Sam chuckles.   
  
"You're red.", he says, grinning at his brother, "What kind of dream was it ? The kind that makes you hor-"   
  
"No !", cuts Dean, blushing a little more, "Now shut up, I said I don't wanna talk about it.", he adds.   
  
He then looks back at his bacon and Sam gets up to prepare himself some real breakfast. They spend the next 10 minutes eating in silence, giving each other glances while the other one isn't paying attention.   
  
Dean checks his watch again. It's almost 7 am. He wonders where Cas is. The last few weeks, he hasn't left the bunker to disappear, which Dean is very thankful for. Cas just stayed here all nights, watching TV or reading books, and sometimes checking on Faith. Dean is sure he also caught him checking on him a few times. But maybe he was dreaming. Again.

He thinks about his last dream, once more, and remembers how he felt good surrounded by the one he loves, in a lovely house. It seemed so fake, but so real at the same time. Maybe one day, it could be their lives. It would be the perfect life...   
  
Except the part where Cas is acting like Dean's husband. THAT is weird. 'No, that’s not gonna happen...', thinks Dean.   
  
Dean shakes his head to erase this part of the dream from his mind. When he tries to take another slice of bacon, he notices that his plate is empty. He groans and take a last sip of coffee.   
  
At that moment Castiel shows himself at the door frame.   
  
"Hello Dean. Sam.", he says nodding at Sam.   
  
Sam looks up from the newspaper he started reading a few minutes ago and smiles at the angel.   
  
"Hey Cas !", he says, before going back to his reading and eating his breakfast.   
  
Cas then looks at Dean's back, waiting for an answer from the hunter. He's starting to get accustomed to the usual 'Morning Sunshine' from Dean. But this morning, Dean isn't even looking at him. He approaches the table, trying to meet Dean's eyes.   
  
"Dean ? Are you alright ?", he asks, frowning in worry.   
  
Dean doesn't even look at him. He gets up from his chair and clears his throat.   
  
"Yeah. I'm okay.", he says roughly.   
  
He grabs his cup of coffee and his empty plate on the table and heads to the sink. Cas keeps his eyes on him as he walks through the kitchen. The angel then gives an interrogative look at Sam, who shrugs before going back to his reading again.   
  
When Dean turns back after washing his dishes, he glances at Cas, and notices he's still staring at him, a worried look on his face. 'Damn, he will never stop doing that...', Dean thinks, before clearing his throat.   
  
"I-huh... I need to... huh... Bathroom.", is all he manages to say before looking away from Cas.   
  
He heads quickly to the door frame and disappear without a look back.   
  
Cas sits at the table, frowning.   
  
"What wrong with him ?", he asks to Sam.   
  
"I don't know, he said he doesn't wanna talk about it.", says Sam, "And during all this years I spent with him, I learnt that when he doesn't wanna talk, it's better to not insist. He will talk when he’s ready.”, he adds.   
  
Cas sighs.   
  
“Have I done something wrong ?", he asks, a sudden worry in the look, “He looked mad at me…”, he adds.   
  
"What ? No Cas ! Don't worry, it's not you.", answers Sam, trying to reassure his friend, "He just didn't manage to sleep last night. He said he had a 'weird dream'...", says Sam, doing the quoting marks with his fingers, "Dean will just be grumpy for a few hours and then he will make stupid jokes again.", he adds with a smile.   
  
"I hope you're right. I don't like it when he ignores me...", says Cas with a sad pout.   
  
Sam smiles at the scene in front of his eyes.   
  
"Don't worry Cas.", he says, "Do you want some coffee ?", he then asks, pointing at his cup of coffee.   
  
"Yes thank you.", answers Cas, looking back at the door frame, hoping that Dean will come back to give him his 'Morning Sunshine'.

  
****************

A few hours later, the little family is reunited at a table in the library. Faith is drawing, Sam is reading a book about greek monsters ('Like he doesn't already know everything about them', thinks Dean), and Castiel is watching every movements of Faith as she draws. Dean, who decided that he can't avoid Cas anymore because it's not the angel's fault if  _ he _ has such dreams, is staring absently at Castiel, his head resting in his palm.   
  
But sometimes Cas, who must feel Dean's eyes on him, looks at it. And then Dean immediately looks away. He pays attention to Faith drawing instead. And he notices that she is drawing four characters. One is way smaller than the other ones. And it has long and blond hair. The other characters are big, but one of them is actually giant, and has long brown hair. And Faith is now focused on the character at the left. And... is she drawing a trench coat ?

"What are you drawing ?", asks Dean, putting his hand back on the table to point at the sheet of paper.   
  
Faith looks up and locks eyes with her father.   
  
"It's our family !", she says happily, "Look, here it's me", she points at the small character in the center, "Here it's Sam", she points at the long haired giant at her right, "Here it's you", she points at the character at her left, "And here it's Cas with his trench coat !", she point at the character at Dean's left.   
  
Faith smiles at Dean.   
  
"Am I drawing good ?", she asks with glowing eyes.   
  
Dean stares at the drawing for a few seconds. 'Our family', echos in his head. He smiles.   
  
"Yeah Faith, it looks beautiful.", he says ruffling her hair.   
  
"Thank you Daddy.", she says with a smile.   
  
Dean then smirks. He points at Cas on the drawing.   
  
"You should draw Cas smaller than that.", he says, looking up at Cas.   
  
Cas frowns at him.   
  
"Why ?", asks Faith, frowning too.   
  
"Well, Cas is smaller than me. He is not as tall as me.", answers Dean, a smirk still on his face as he looks at Cas.   
  
Cas tilts his head like he does when he doesn't understand something. 'Adorable... wait, no ! Not adorable.', thinks Dean. His smirk fades.   
  
"That's not true, Cas is as tall as you Daddy.", says Faith, crossing her arms, "Cas is not small, he's not like Little Cas.", she adds as she points at her plush on the table.   
  
Sam looks up from his book and gives Dean a 'bitch face'.   
  
"Faith is right, Cas is as tall as you Dean.", he says.   
  
"No, I swear I'm taller !", says Dean crossing his arms the same way Faith did just before.   
  
"I have an idea !", says Faith, "You should stand back to back and Sam will measure you.", she adds looking at her father and then at Cas with a smile.   
  
"Good idea !", says Sam, putting his book down on the table and standing up, "Come on guys ! Stand up !", he says, waving at them.   
  
Dean looks at his brother, confused, and he then looks at Cas who is looking at him, confused too. And then, Cas's face light up and he gives a defiant smile at Dean before standing up. Dean looks at him as he does that and wonders what happened to Cas recently. He would never give defiant smiles to Dean like that before. But he stands up too, determined to prove that he is right. He walks to Cas and Sam places them, back to back, like Faith said.   
  
Faith is watching the scene, an amused smile on her face. Sam then presses Dean's and Cas's body together so he can see who is taller.   
  
When he does that, their butts collide and Dean feels himself blush, again... Not respecting personal space is one thing, they do it all the time, but touching butts, no that too much.   
  
"I'm not sure we need to stand this clo-", he begins, trying to escape Sam's grip on his chest.   
  
"Yes Dean you need to.", cuts Sam, pressing Dean against Cas's back again, "It's the only way I can measure correctly.", he adds with a grin.   
  
Dean sighs.   
  
"Okay fine. But do it quickly.", he mumbles at his brother.   
  
Sam smiles at him.   
  
"I have to be meticulous Dean, so it will take some time.", he answers.   
  
"Oh come on, you just have to-", Dean begins.   
  
"Shhht Dean, let me do this !", cuts Sam, pressing them together again because Dean started to escape.   
  
Faith laughs, putting a hand in front of her mouth when Dean looks at her, with a desperate face.   
  
"Are you done ?", he asks to Sam.   
  
"Not yet.", says Sam.   
  
Sam takes a step back and looks at the top of their head. 'How can Cas stand in silence like this ? Don't this bother him too ?', thinks Dean as he begins to wriggle.   
  
"Dean ! Stop wriggling, I have to check again now !", says Sam, putting his firsts on his hips.   
  
"Oh no Sam, it's done now !", complains Dean.   
  
As he stands there, he feels his face burn and he also notices he is sweating. 'What the hell ?', he thinks. And then he thinks about his last dream. 'Shit ! No, not the dream ! Not now !', he thinks as he closes his eyes.   
  
Sam comes closer to them and places a hand on the top of their heads.   
  
"So ?", asks Faith.

"Well, it's not obvious but... yes I think Dean is taller...", he says.   
  
Dean immediately escapes Sam's grip and turns to face him and Cas.   
  
"I told you !", he says, pointing at them with a smirk on his face.   
  
Cas is pouting, like a child.   
  
"You know Dean, it could be just because of your hair...", says Sam mockingly.   
  
"Pffft stop trying to find excuses ! I'm taller, that's all !", he says before pulling his tongue at them.   
  
"Very mature Dean...", says Sam, rolling his eyes.   
  
Faith laughs again. Cas is still pouting. Dean notices it and gives him a slap on the shoulder.   
  
"It's okay Cas ! It not the size that matters... huh ?", he says with a grin.   
  
Cas stops pouting and he frowns instead. And then he tilts his head.   
  
"What do you mean ?", he asks, confused.   
  
Dean stares at him and laughs, trying to ignore the blush on his cheeks.   
  
"Nothing. Forget that.", answers Dean, slapping Cas's shoulder again before sitting back on his chair.   
  
Castiel frowns more but doesn't ask any more questions. He justs sits down again.   
  
Sam is already in his book, not paying attention to them.   
  
"So, you’re gonna draw me taller than Cas ?", asks Dean to Faith.   
  
Faith considers his question before answering.   
  
"No...", she answers with a smile.   
  
"What ? Why ?", asks Dean, offended.   
  
"Because it's just 2 or 3 centimeters and you just said 'size doesn't matter', so I keep my drawing like that.", she says, pulling her tongue, just like Dean did.   
  
Dean stares at her. That wasn't really what he meant when he said that. But he is thankful that Faith is too young to understand what he really meant. So, Dean just keeps his mouth closed.   
  
And then, silence falls again in the room, as Faith draws, Sam reads, and Cas and Dean watch Faith at her work. Of course, they sometimes glance at each other, looking away when their eyes meet.   
  
And Dean wonders again what happened to Cas. Why was he acting so defiant a few minutes ago. It doesn't looks like him. And then Dean realizes. Faith. Faith happened. Since she arrived in their lives, they all changed. He knows that. Sam turns back into a child every time he plays with Faith. Dean became softer (even if he doesn't want to admit it) and he feels less angry, which is good. And Cas... Well, Dean can't really say what changed in Cas, but he definitely changed. Dean had never seen Cas act soft and friendly with children, or with any one...  Well, it must be true that a child can change a man.   
  
When Faith finishes her drawing, she hands it to Dean.   
  
"Look ! What do you think ?", she asks, biting her lips nervously.   
  
Dean looks at the drawing. They're all here, Sam on the right, Faith's hand in his, Dean's to her left, with her hand in his too. And Cas on the very left, next to Dean. Dean's hand in his. Dean's hand in his ? 'What ?', thinks Dean, his eyes widening.   
  
"Huh... it's beautiful Faith.", he says, smiling at his daughter, "But... huh... why are we... huh... holding hands ?", he asks, pointing at him and Cas more specifically.   
  
"Because we're a family. And it shows that we love each other.", says Faith with a smile.   
  
"Oh... sure.", says Dean.   
  
He stares at Faith as she stands up, takes her angel plush and climbs on Cas lap to rest her head against his chest and take his tie in her tiny hands to play with it.   
  
'Wow, she thinks deep for a little girl of her age...', thinks Dean.   
  
"Daddy, you can keep my drawing, it's for you.", says Faith, pointing at the drawing in Dean's hand.   
  
"Thanks Faith.", says Dean, smiling at her.   
  
"You can hang it in your room.", adds Faith, playing with Cas's tie.   
  
"Sure. I'll do that, and every time I'll see it, it will remind me how much I love you...", says Dean.   
  
"Cute...", comments Sam, without looking up from his book.   
  
Dean sighs and glares at his little brother. Sam looks at him quickly with a mocking smile on his face.   
  
Faith laughs, hiding her teeth behind Cas's tie. And Dean is sure he saw Cas smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> I'm not sure...  
> I'm sorry I haven't any new chapter ready... I didn't really have time to write this week because of my exams...  
> I hope I'll have time to write an new chapter soon...  
> SO I won't post a new chapter next week, but I hope I'll be back with a new one on June 29... :/  
> SORRY SORRY SORRY :(


	17. Lucky Charms, coffee and Dory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith's birthday is coming, and Dean is panicking.  
> Faith scares everyone.  
> Faith is becoming a big girl and doesn't need help anymore... or maybe she still does...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 17 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I feel like it's been months since I posted the last chapter... XD  
> And I don't even know if I still have readers because I don't really have feedback... :/
> 
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

The next morning, Dean wakes up fully rested. He remembers dreaming about killing a vampire. He misses killing vampires. It's easy. So much easier than that 'devil's child crap'.   
  
But instead of getting up, he stays in his bed for a few more minutes. And he thinks. He's been thinking about that for the whole past week. And he still doesn't know what to do.   
  
In less than a week, it will be Faith's birthday. And he doesn't know how to celebrate a little girl's birthday. How is it supposed to take place ? Because it is out of question that he disguises as a fairy or other crap like that, like they always do in movies. Movies he doesn't watch by the way. Yes, Dean doesn't watch those stupid family/love movies. Never.   
  
And what birthday present is he supposed to find ? What do you offer to a 3 years old little girl ? He remembers offering some stupid little toys to Sam when they were kids. It was just some toys found in cereals boxes or some toys he stole from stupid kids at school. It wasn't really nice.   
  
No, Dean wants to make the first birthday his daughter celebrates with her father special. Very special. But how ? What can he do that Faith will remember forever ? Probably nothing. Maybe he should ask Sam and Cas for ideas. Not that they will know better though.   
  
While being lost in his thoughts, Dean didn't notice that the door opened and small steps approached the bed.   
  
He only realizes it when he feels Faith jumping on his belly, which makes him sits on his bed quickly with a noise of pain.   
  
"Ouch !"   
  
"Hello Daddy !", says Faith as she looks up with a big smile.   
  
"Hey Faith !", answers Dean, "Do you want to kill me ?", he says, laughing.   
  
"What ? No !", says Faith, her smile fading.   
  
"Then you shouldn't jump on me like that... it hurts.", says Dean with a pout, rubbing her hair.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Daddy !", says Faith, getting up from Dean's lap and giving him a tight hug, "I didn't want to hurt you ! If I give you a ‘Magic Kiss', will you feel better ?", she asks.   
  
"I'm sure I will !", says Dean with a smile.   
  
So Faith kisses him on the cheek, and then she gives him another kiss on the other cheek, laughing between the two.   
  
"Thanks Faith ! I feel better. But you hurt my tummy...", says Dean, pointing at where Faith jumped.   
  
Faith laughs and hugs Dean tightly around the belly, giving him a kiss where she hurt him.   
  
"And now ?", she asks, still hugging him.   
  
"I feel a lot better ! Thanks 'Magic Kisses' !", answers Dean, ruffling her hair.   
  
At that moment, Dean's stomach rumbles. Faith looks up and laughs.   
  
"Oh Daddy, I think your tummy is hungry...", she says, patting Dean's belly.   
  
"Haha, yeah I think too... Let's feed that tummy !", he says, getting out of the bed and grabbing Faith in his arms before she falls off of the bed.   
  
And Faith's stomach rumbles too. Dean laughs and tickles her belly.   
  
"I think there is another little tummy who wants some food here...", he says, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Faith laughs again as Dean tickles her, and she pats her belly.   
  
"Yes, can I have some Lucky Charms ?", she asks.   
  
"Of course, let's get some Lucky Charms for my Little Princess !", answers Dean, getting out of the room.   
  
And Dean keeps tickling Faith, who keeps laughing, all the way down the hallway.   
  


**********   


  
When they arrive in the kitchen, Sam is reading the newspaper while eating some Lucky Charms in a bowl.   
  
Dean puts Faith down when she starts moving in his arms, which he quickly learnt, is the sign that she wants to be put down.   
  
"Sammy, tell me you left some Lucky Charms for me !", she says, as she runs to the table and grabs the cereals box.   
  
Sam laughs and ruffles her hair.   
  
"Don't worry Faith, I left enough for you to eat at least two bowls !", he says.   
  
He lays down to kiss her forehead and Faith gives him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
Dean smiles at the scene. 'They’re cute...', he thinks.   
  
"Hello Dean, do you want some coffee ?", asks Cas.   
  
Dean hadn't notice that the angel was standing next to the coffee maker and jumps from his spot.   
  
"Jeez Cas ! You almost gave me a heart attack !", he says, placing a hand on his heart and turning to face the angel.   
  
Castiel is holding the coffee pot in a hand and a mug in his other hand. When Dean looks at him, his smile fades.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dean. I didn't mean to scare you...", he says, with an apologetic look.   
  
Apparently, Faith hadn't noticed Castiel either because she suddenly lets go the cereal box and runs toward the angel.   
  
"Cas !", she shouts, crashing on his leg and hugging it tightly.   
  
Surprised, Castiel loses his balance a little, the coffee in the pot almost overflowing.   
  
"Faith !", Dean and Cas scream at the same time.   
  
Sam doesn't scream but his eyes widen and he gets up from his chair, ready to run.   
  
But Cas manages to keep all the coffee in the coffee pot and puts everything down on the table. Faith takes a step back, looking at all the worried faces around her.   
  
Cas kneels down next to her and checks quickly if she's okay, without touching her, a panic look in his eyes. By the time Cas had put down everything on the table, Dean had run next to Faith and kneeled down, checking every part of her body for coffee burns.   
  
"Faith, are you hurt ? Are you okay ?", he asks, looking at Faith in the eyes.   
  
"I'm okay.", she says, a little confused by the panic all around her.   
  
Dean sighs in relief.   
  
"Oh, thank God !", he whispers, as he takes the little girl in his arms and hugs tight.   
  
Cas, who is still kneeling next to them, sighs too. He curls his hands in fists and puts them on his thighs.   
  
"Dean...", he whispers, guilt all over his face, "Dean... I'm-I'm so sorry, I-", he begins a little louder.   
  
Dean finally looks at him. He tries to put a gentle look on his face. Because he knows what Cas is about to say. And Dean doesn't want him to apologize for something that wasn't his fault. But he was so scared a few seconds ago that he can't really give a neutral look to Cas, which surely misunderstands.   
  
"Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't expect her to-I didn't want to-I'm sorry...", says the angel, looking down.   
  
Dean sighs. 'Great, now he will think I'm mad at him, again...', he thinks.   
  
"Cas... It's okay...", he says, still hugging Faith and rubbing her hair.   
  
"No, it's not. She could have been hurt, real bad.", says Cas, guilt in the voice and still looking down.

“Cas…”, says Dean.   
  
But Cas doesn’t look at him 

“Cas, please, look at me…”, says Dean.

He grabs Cas's chin and raises it, so he can look at him in the eyes.   
  
"Cas, it's okay. Really. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't predict that she would run into you like that. But she's okay, and that's all that matters.", he says.   
  
Cas stares at him, guilt still all over his face.   
  
"So... you're not mad ?", he asks.   
  
"No, I'm not.", answers Dean with a timid smile.   
  
Castiel lets out a sighs of relief. He then stares at Faith, whose face is hidden in Dean's neck.   
  
"I'm sorry.", he repeats.   
  
"Stop that Cas. I told you it wasn't your fault.", says Dean.   
  
Dean then takes a step back, releasing his hold on Faith.   
  
"By the way Faith, I want you to listen to me.", he begins, waiting for Faith to nod before continuing, "Never do that again.", he says, pointing at her tiny nose with his finger, "Never run like that again when Cas, or anyone else, has a hot coffee pot in the hand. It's dangerous. You understand ?"   
  
Faith nods timidly, looking down.   
  
"Sorry...", she says in a small voice.   
  
"It's okay.", says Dean, getting up, and ruffling her hair once more.   
  
He then takes the coffee pot and the mug that Cas had in the hands a few minutes ago and sits down at the table with Sam who's been watching the scene in silence.   
  
Faith follows her father with her eyes before turning to Cas. He is still kneeling next to her, and staring at her, with a guilty face.   
  
"I'm sorry Cas. I didn't want to scare you.", she says, "Or Daddy, or Sam.", she adds, turning to points at the table.   
  
"It's okay Faith.", says Cas with a smile.   
  
Faith then crashes in his arms, hiding her face in the angel's neck.   
  
"Sorry.", she repeats.

Cas smiles.   
  
"Hey, you know what, your Lucky Charms won't be eaten by themselves.", says Cas to wash away the guilt of everybody.

Faith laughs.   
  
"You're right !", she says smiling and running to the table.   
  
Castiel grabs another mug for him and a bowl for Faith, and he takes place next to Sam. Faith immediately climbs on his lap and grabs the box of Lucky Charms to put some in her bowl.   
  
Once she's done, she grabs Cas's tie in one hand and rolls it around her fist. And then she eats her cereals with her other hand, resting her head on Cas's chest.   
  


********   


  
The rest of the day passes without any other incident.   
  
Sam has been looking for a new case without finding anything, so he just took a book in their library and started to read.   
  
Dean and Cas, for their part, have been taking care of Faith and keeping her entertained. Firstly, Cas had watched Scooby-Doo with her after the breakfast. Then, they had all, with Sam, eaten some pasta with carbonara that Dean made himself. And they were now watching Faith coloring in her Disney coloring book.   
  
Well, Dean was actually coloring too. And Cas was watching them, his face resting in his palms.   
  
"Daddy, you need to learn how to do coloring !", exclaims Faith, when Dean had colored a little outside the lines.   
  
"What ?", Dean asks, looking at the coloring of Dory.   
  
"Yes look, you colored outside the black line !", says Faith, pointing at the small blue line, out of the lines.   
  
"Oh, sorry... My name is not Faith Winchester, I am not an artist !", says Dean, sarcastically.   
  
Faith laughs and Dean pulls out his tongue, making Faith laugh more.   
  
"You're right, you should let me do this alone...", she says, pulling out her tongue too.   
  
"What ? No, I love Dory ! I wanna color her !", complains Dean.   
  
"Then be more careful Daddy...", says Faith before putting back her pen on the table, "I let you fix this...", she adds, getting up from her chair.   
  
Dean watches her doing that, confused.   
  
"Where are you going ?", he asks.   
  
"Toilet !", she answers, already heading to the hallway.   
  
"But... wait Faith ! Don't you need help ?", asks Dean, starting to get up too.   
  
Faith turns to face him.   
  
"No, I'm a big girl ! I can do this alone.", she says, before turning her heels and heading to the bathroom.   
  
Dean stares at her back for a few seconds, then gives a look at Sam and Cas, who both shrug, and looks back at Faith's back.   
  
"Okay, maybe you're a big girl... but, you're still my Little Princess, right ?", he asks, a little nervous to hear her answer.   
  
"Of course Daddy !", she says, turning back to face Dean and giving him a smile.   
  
And then she runs to the bathroom.   
  
Dean sits down and sighs.   
  
"It's been, what, one month that she's with us... and she is already becoming a big girl ?", he asks.   
  
"Well, she's almost 3 now... I guess she wants to show you that she's growing up.", answers Sam.   
  
"But I don't want her to grow up too fast... like we did.", says Dean, pouting and resting his head on his palm.   
  
"Don't worry for that, I'm sure she won't...", says Sam, with a chuckle.   
  
"By the way, it's her birthday on Friday... and I don't know what to do !", says Dean.   
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do ? A party ? And what kind of party ? And what gift should I give her ? I don't know what gift makes a little girl happy !", says Dean in a breath.   
  
"Wow Dean ! Calm down, you don't have to give her a giant birthday party ! If she just spends the day with us, I'm sure she will be happy.", says Sam with a reassuring smile.   
  
"You think ?", asks Dean, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"I'm sure. Look, she's a mini you. And all you ask for your birthday is to have pie and to not be alone. So we can make a cake and buy her a little something and then we just spend the day all together. And that's all.", says Sam.   
  
"Yeah... okay... But do you have any idea for a gift ?", asks Dean.   
  
Sam shakes his head, frowning.   
  
"I don't know... we can find her a new plush maybe...", he says.   
  
"No, the angel plush is perfect !", exclaims Dean, pointing at Little Cas on the table.   
  
"Okay, then... huh...", begins Sam.   
  
Cas clears his throat. Sam and Dean both look at him.   
  
"I remember, once, she told me she would love to have a pet...", says Cas.   
  
"A pet ?", asks Dean, "What kind of pet ? There are tons !"   
  
"She told me she would love a cat but-", begins Cas.   
  
"No, I'm allergic !", cuts Dean.   
  
"I know, and so she is.", says Cas nodding, "So she then told me she would love a guinea pig...", he adds, looking down and playing with his tie nervously.   
  
"A guinea pig ?", asks Sam, "Wait, isn't that you who would like a guinea pig ?", he asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Me ?", asks Cas, trying to act like he doesn't understand.   
  
"Why would he like to have a guinea pig ?", asks Dean, confused.   
  
"Well, we talked about guinea pigs once and Cas seemed very interested...", teases Sam as he pats Cas's shoulder.   
  
Cas looks at him with his mouth half opened, and then at Dean, who is frowning at him.   
  
"Huh... well, yes I would be glad if we had a guinea pig, I think they're wonderful creatures...", begins Cas, playing with his tie.   
  
He then looks up at Dean who is frowning more at every word that comes out of his mouth.   
  
"But it's really Faith's idea.", adds Cas, nodding.   
  
Dean stares at him for a moment, before looking at Sam with an interrogative look. Sam shrugs and chuckles.   
  
"Yeah well, even if it's Faith idea, I don't want any animal in this bunker.", says Dean.   
  
"Why ?", ask Sam and Cas at the same time.   
  
Dean looks at them, losing patience.   
  
"Come on Sam ! You already know that. I told you they smell, they break everything, they eat all the time, they're gross... and it takes so much time and money to take care of them. And did I mention that they smell ?", says Dean.   
  
"It's not true... a dog is-", begins Sam.   
  
"Oh no ! Don't start with your love for dogs !", cuts Dean, pointing at his little brother.   
  
"But guinea pigs are-", begins Cas.   
  
"No ! No guinea pigs either !", cuts Dean, pointing at Cas with his other hand.   
  
"I was just trying to help you... you asked if we had ideas.", says Cas, pouting.   
  
"Ideas that don't involve having an animal in the bunker.", says Dean, pointing at both of them.   
  
They both shake their heads, having no other ideas.   
  
"Great. Excellent.", says Dean, rubbing his face with his hands, "What am I going to get her ?", he sighs.   
  
"You still have time to find someth-", begins Sam.   
  
But he is cut by a high voice coming from the closest bathroom.   
  
"DADDY ! I need help !", shouts Faith.   
  
"I'm coming !", shouts Dean back at her, already getting up from his chair.   
  
He then smiles.   
  
"I guess she still needs me after all... She's still my Little Princess !", he says happily.   
  
"Yeah, she will forever be your Little Princess...", says Sam, laughing, "Forever asking help with her poop and-"   
  
"Oh shut up !", cuts Dean before heading to the bathroom.   
  
Sam keeps laughing until Dean disappears in the hallway.   
  
Sam then takes a look at the news online. After a few minutes he exclaims.   
  
"Ah, I think I have something... It looks like a simple ghost case but... it's something."   
  
"Do you plan on taking this case ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Yes, I think the other hunters are either too far or already have a case...", answers Sam.   
  
"Do you want me to come with you ?", asks Cas.   
  
"No, don't worry Cas. I'll be okay. If I go today, I'll be back in 2 or 3 days.", answers Sam.   
  
At that moment Dean and Faith come back in the library, Sam gets up. Faith climbs on her chair.   
  
"Dean, I think I found a case.", he says to his brother.   
  
"What ? Where ?", asks Dean.   
  
"It's in a small town, two or three hours from here.", answers Sam, "I can go now and handle this alone, don't worry for me.", he adds.   
  
Dean and Faith frown at the same time, in the exact same way.   
  
"But you have to be back for-", begins Dean.   
  
"Friday, it's my birthday !", finishes Faith.   
  
"Yeah, I know Faith. I'll be back for your birthday, I promise !", says Sam with a smile as he ruffles her hair.   
  
"Are you sure ?", asks Dean, "And are you sure you don't need help ?"   
  
"Yes and yes. Dean, don't worry for me. Just enjoy these 2 or 3 days with Faith... and Cas.", says Sam, and when he sees Dean opening his mouth, he adds, "I'll call you, I'll keep you in touch. Don't worry, I'm used to it."   
  
"Okay... but be careful, right ?", says Dean.

"Of course. Now, I'm going to pack my stuff.", says Sam, leaving the room.   
  
Faith watches him leave and when he's out of sights, she turns to Dean.   
  
"What did he mean by a 'case' ?", she asks.   
  
Dean looks at Cas, who just stares back at him blankly. 'Helpful...', he thinks.   
  
"Huh... it's just adult stuff Faith, it's not for you...", says Dean.   
  
"Oh... and do you think he will be there for my birthday ?", she asks, with a sad face.   
  
"He better be there or I'm gonna kick his ass...", answers Dean.   
  
Faith laughs and then looks at Cas, before looking back at Dean.   
  
"And what will we do together, while Sam is not here ?", asks Faith.   
  
"I don't know... but I'm sure it will be fun... and at least, Sam won't be here to tell you to eat some vegetables...", says Dean with a wink.   
  
"Oh yes ! That's cool !", laughs Faith, raising a fist in the air.   
  
"Yeah... so, do we finish coloring Dory or not ?", asks Dean, pointing at the coloring book on the table.   
  
"Yes !", exclaims Faith, taking a blue pen and giving another one to Dean, "And I want to color Nemo with Cas after that !", she adds.   
  
"Okay, you will...", says Dean, smiling at her and replacing a strand of hair behind her hear.   
  
He then smiles at Cas, who returns a (very) shy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> I'm not sure yet because it's not written... But it should be :  
> Dean, Faith and Cas do some grocery shopping because there is nothing left to eat at the bunker... On their way, Faith notices a Pet shop and drags Dean and Cas in it...


	18. Car seat and Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas fight like a married couple...  
> Faith sees a Pet Shop and drags them in...  
> Dean and Faith are allergic to cats but Cas is here...  
> Sam needs help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 18 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I feel like it's been months since I posted the last chapter... XD  
> I'm so sorry...
> 
> \--------------  
> Btw, this is a message for everyone who reads my fic :
> 
> I may post only every two weeks from now on...  
> Because, now I'm in Summer Break, and I know you might think "I don't understand, she should have more time" but actually no... Because during holidays, I spend a lot of time with my family so I can't stay alone in my room to write... The only reason I posted every week before was because during the week I was sleeping near my school and I was alone in my apartment and I had nothing else to do than write and watch tv shows. But now, I'm surrounded by my family so I have more things to do and I'm never bored... XD
> 
> I hope you understand... :)
> 
> \--------------  
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

The next day, when Dean opens the fridge to take some orange juice for Faith, he notices that it's almost empty.   
  
"Oh, we need to do some grocery shopping kiddos...", he says, turning around to grin at Faith and Cas at the table, "Guess, I'll go this morning... I have other things to buy anyways.", he adds, closing the fridge.   
  
"Can I come with you ?", asks Faith, her mouth full of Lucky Charms.   
  
Dean sits down at the table, in front of Faith, next to Cas. He grimaces.   
  
"Hum... I don't know... I wanted to buy something...", he says.   
  
The truth is that Dean had planned to buy everything he would need to make a birthday cake for Faith, and maybe buy her a gift too. So, the surprise would be ruined if she sees it.   
  
"Please ?", asks Faith with her ‘puppy eyes’ that really reminds Dean of Sam's.   
  
Dean sighs and looks at Cas. Cas gives him the face that says 'why not ?', which makes Dean sigh again.   
  
"Fine. You can come with me.", Dean finally says, looking back at Faith.   
  
"Can I come with you too ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Yes, we can't leave Cas alone here. He will be bored !", answers Faith before Dean can talk.   
  
Dean laughs and rubs his face with his hands.   
  
"Okay, family outing !", he finally says, clapping his hands together, "Faith, let's get you dressed up. Come on !", he adds, waving at Faith to follow him.   
  
"Yay !", exclaims Faith, grabbing her angel plush on the table and running behind Dean.

  
  
*********

  
  
When Faith and Dean are finally ready, they meet Cas in the garage, who was waiting next to the Impala.   
  
Faith runs towards the angel, her own little angel in her hand.   
  
"Cas ! Look, I'm wearing my 'bee t-shirt' !", she exclaims, jumping under the eyes of Cas.   
  
"Yes, I can see that. It's very nice.", says Cas with a smile.   
  
"Everyone is ready ?", asks Dean, opening the rear door for Faith.   
  
"Yes.", answer Cas and Faith in one voice.   
  
"Great ! Faith come here.", Dean adds, taking Faith in his arms and placing her in her car seat.   
  
Cas takes place in the front and turns around to watch as Dean desperately tries to tie Faith in her car seat.   
  
"Freaking car seat !", Dean grumbles as he fails.   
  
"Dean, wait.", interrupts Cas, "Let me do this.", he adds, leaning down to reach Faith and her car seat.   
  
Dean takes a step back and watches as Cas perfectly ties Faith in her seat without any problem.   
  
"Thanks Cas !", says Faith with a smile.   
  
"No problem.", says Cas, "Can we go ?", he then asks, looking at Dean.   
  
"How did you do that without an effort ?", Dean answers, pointing at the car seat.   
  
"I kept calm.", says Cas, "You always get worked up when you do this, and this is probably why you fail...", he adds with a proud smile.   
  
"What ? That's not true, I keep calm too !", says Dean, placing a hand on his chest.   
  
Cas raises an eyebrow and exchange a look with Faith. And Faith chuckles.   
  
"Cas is right Daddy...", she says, hiding her smile behind her hand.   
  
"Blah blah Cas is right...", mumbles Dean, closing the door with a pout.   
  
Faith laughs and Cas smiles at her before turning back and tying his seat belt. Dean goes around the car to get into the driver's seat and he ties his own seat belt. He then feels Cas's stare on him.   
  
"Stop that.", Dean mumbles.   
  
"What ?", asks Cas, still staring.   
  
"Staring at me like you're proud of yourself for pointing out that I can't tie a stupid child car seat.", answers Dean, turning his head to look at Cas in the eyes.   
  
"I'm not-", begins Cas.   
  
"Yes you are.", cuts Dean, looking away and pointing at Cas's face.   
  
Faith laughs again in her seat. Dean looks at her in the mirror.   
  
"He is staring at me like this, right ?", asks Dean, with a grimace.   
  
"Yes he is...", answers Faith, hiding her smile behind her hand.

Dean chuckles and grins proudly.

“Cas isn’t always right…”, he says.

  
  
*********

  
  
Dean had chosen to go to a small grocery store in the nearest town. He only realized his mistake when they arrived, parked the car and they all got out of it.   
  
When Faith gets out of the car, she grabs Dean's hand in her left hand, and Cas's hand in her right one. They walk like that for only thirty seconds, before Faith suddenly stops.   
  
"Oh !", she exclaims.

She lets go Cas's hand and points at the small store just next to the grocery store.   
  
"Daddy ! Cas ! Look ! A pet shop !", she exclaims, jumping around them and dragging them to the door.   
  
"Faith, wait-", begins Dean, running behind Faith, still holding her hand.   
  
"Can we go inside ?", asks Faith, "I wanna see the puppies. Oh, and the guinea pigs !", she adds, turning to look at Dean in the eyes.   
  
Dean stares at her for a moment, meeting the famous 'puppy eyes'. He then looks up at where Cas is standing next to him. But Cas isn't staring at him. He is staring at the puppies exposed in showcase. And Dean can see his eyes are glowing. More than usual.   
  
"Please ?", asks Faith again.   
  
"Dean, we could make a quick stop...", finally says Cas, turning his head to look at him with the same 'puppy eyes' that Faith is still doing.   
  
"Okay...", Dean sighs, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Yes !", whispers Faith, running into the pet shop when Dean opens the door.   
  
Once inside, she drags Dean and Cas to the puppies aisle. She then lets go their hands to put her hands on the window and she stares at the puppies through that window, stars in the eyes.   
  
"They are so cute !", she exclaims, her nose against the window, "Look Daddy !", she adds, pointing at the puppies through the window.   
  
"Yeah...", says Dean impatiently.   
  
He never really liked dogs. And he really doesn't want a dog in the bunker. 'Why can't she be interested in a goldfish', he thinks.   
  
To its greatest surprise, Cas kneels down next to Faith and stares at the puppies too. His nose and his hands against the window, like Faith.   
  
'Oh come on Cas...', he thinks, rolling his eyes.   
  
But Dean is suddenly taken out of his thoughts by a feminine voice.   
  
"Hello, can I help you ?", asks the sellers.   
  
Dean turns and faces the woman. He first looks at her chest, and then looks up at her face with a smile.   
  
"Hum... no... not really... it depends...", he says, scratching the back of his head, still smiling at this pretty woman.   
  
"Well, what are you looking for ? Are you interested in a cute little puppy ?", she asks, pointing at Faith and Cas who are still staring at the puppies.   
  
Dean gives a look at them and looks back at the seller.   
  
"Oh, no ! Please...", he says with a grimace.   
  
Cas finally gets up and looks at the waitress with a smile.   
  
"Dean doesn't like dogs... But do you have something... smaller ?", he asks, with a grimace.   
  
Faith finally looks away from the dogs and her face lights up.   
  
"Guinea pigs ?", she asks to the seller.   
  
"Oh yes, sure ! Follow me.", answers the seller, waving at them to follow her.   
  
Faith takes Cas's hand and runs behind the seller, followed by a reticent Dean.   
  
"Here.", says the seller, pointing at a shelf, "We have some guinea pigs and hamsters. You have a lot of choice !", she adds, smiling at Faith.   
  
"I can't see...", says Faith as she pulls on Cas's sleeve.   
  
She then opens her arms and Cas picks her up. She grabs his tie in one hand and points at the small animals in their cages.   
  
"Oh, they're so cute !", she says, "Daddy, Look !"   
  
Dean gives a look at the seller, who smiles at him as to say 'they don't bite'. He approaches the shelf.   
  
"Hum... yes they are...", he says, grimacing, "But I said I don't want pets at home...", he adds, looking at Faith.   
  
"But Dean, a guinea pig is not like a dog...", begins Cas, Faith nodding in his arms.   
  
"Cas, I said no...", says Dean, rolling his eyes.   
  
"But-", tries Cas.   
  
"No, Cas ! How am I supposed to have authority if you are always against me ?", says Dean.   
  
"I'm not always against you.", says Cas, frowning, "It's just-"   
  
"Oh, please don't fight for this... I don't wanna be the witness of a divorce in my pet shop...", whispers the seller, blushing.   
  
But Dean doesn't hear what she says because he sneezes at the same moment. And he sneezes again. And again. And then Faith sneezes too. And they both sneeze again.   
  
Cas suddenly frowns, looking concerned.   
  
"Are you alright ? Why are you both sneezing like that ?", he asks.   
  
The only answer he gets is more sneezes.   
  
"Hum... maybe you are allergic to something ?", says the seller.   
  
Dean sneezes once more. He looks around him, looking for something in particular.   
  
"Cats. Do you have cats here ?", he asks, looking at the seller.   
  
"Yes, just there.", she says, pointing at the aisle behind them.   
  
"Great...", grumbles Dean, before sneezing again.   
  
Faith sneezes too.   
  
"We're allergic to cats...", she says to the seller with a pout.   
  
"We should go...", says Cas, replacing strands of hair behind Faith's ears when she sneezes again and her hair goes all over her face, "Have a nice day.", he says to the seller.   
  
He then grabs Dean's arm while Dean sneezes very grossly in front of the seller, and drags the father and the daughter out of the store.   
  
When they're finally out, Dean sneezes once more, imitated by Faith. When Dean raises his head, he has snot coming out of his nose.   
  
"Oh, huh... Dean...", says Cas, pointing at Dean's face.   
  
"Ah crap...", grumbles Dean, trying to wipe off the snot of his face with the sleeve of his coat.   
  
Faith laughs at the scene. Dean looks up at her with a pout and tries again with his sleeve. Cas grimaces and puts his hand in the pocket of his coat. He takes out a packet of tissues.   
  
"Here, Dean...", he says, handing it to Dean.   
  
"Ah thanks...", says Dean, taking a tissue out of the packet and hiding his nose behind it to wipe off the snot.   
  
"This is disgusting...", says Faith with a chuckle.   
  
"Very...", adds Cas.   
  
Dean looks at them, frowning.   
  
"Yeah thanks... I know...", he grumbles, "Wait !", he suddenly adds, "Did the pretty seller see me like this ?", he asks, wiping off the rest of the snot of his face.   
  
"I don't think so...", answers Cas.   
  
"Okay. Good.", says Dean, relieved.   
  
He then looks at Cas and frowns.   
  
"Hey, why do you have a packet of tissues in your pocket ? It's not like you need them...", he says, "I mean, I'm glad that you had one today... but, I'm curious...", he adds.   
  
"I read once in an article that a packet of tissues is something essential to bring with you when you go out with children.", answers Cas, "And not only children apparently...", he adds, pointing at Dean's tissue.   
  
"Yeah...", Dean chuckles, "You seriously read articles about how to be a parent ?", he then asks, with a teasing look.   
  
"Well, I don't really have experience with children... but I want to be as good as I can with Faith so... yes.", admits Cas, looking down and blushing a little.   
  
Faith suddenly sneezes once more. Her hair hides her face once more, and when she puts them back behind her ears, she has snot all over her face too.   
  
"Oooh... Cas...", she whines.   
  
"Haha, who is disgusting now ?", mocks Dean, taking out a tissue.   
  
"Not funny...", whines Faith.   
  
Dean laughs and approaches Faith, still in Cas's arms. He wipes off the snot of her face and places the tissue in front of her nose.   
  
"Here, blow your nose.", says Dean, holding the tissue in front of Faith's nose.   
  
Faith tries, but instead of blowing her nose, she makes a trumpet noise with her mouth.   
  
"Not with your mouth Faith !", laughs Dean, "Your nose.", he adds, still laughing.   
  
He looks at Castiel, who is looking at Faith, smiling.   
  
"It's hard...", whines Faith, trying again, and making a trumpet noise again.   
  
"I know...", says Dean, still laughing.   
  
He wipes off the rest of the snot and puts the tissues in the trash in the street.   
  
"Well, we still have grocery shopping to do... And I'm getting hungry, so let's go.", he then says.   
  
"Can we buy pie ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Of course !", answers Dean, ruffling her hair.   
  
He then looks at Cas, who is staring at him, Faith still in his arms. Dean thinks he notices a smile. And Dean notices he feels very happy, here, walking in the street with his daughter and his best friend, on their way to the grocery store. Their life almost seems normal.

  
  
*********

  
  
Almost.   
  
Just before lunch, Dean sends a message to Sam to ask if he's still okay. Sam texted him this morning that it was probably just a ghost and he would be back soon. But Dean had no other news from Sam since that message. So, of course, he starts to worry.   
  
"Daddy, have you seen my Little Cas ?", asks Faith, entering the kitchen.   
  
Dean looks away from his phone to look at Faith. She looks sad and worried.   
  
"No, sorry Faith...", he answers.   
  
"Oooh... I can't find him...", she adds, with a sad pout.   
  
"You had him with you when we came back from the store ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes.", answers Faith, nodding.   
  
"Okay, don't worry, we'll find him. He can't be far. After lunch, okay ?", says Dean.   
  
"Okay...", says Faith, still with a sad pout.   
  
"And maybe Cas saw him, you should ask him.", adds Dean, at the sight of her face.   
  
"Yes... I hope...", says Faith.   
  
She then looks up at what they bought a few hours ago on the table.   
  
"Why did you buy so much eggs ?", she asks.   
  
"It's a surprise.", answers Dean with a wink as he puts down his phone on the table.   
  
"And why did you buy flour ?", she asks.   
  
"It's a surprise too.", repeats Dean with a smile.   
  
"The same surprise ?", asks Faith frowning.   
  
"Maybe...", answers Dean, opening a box of macaroni for lunch.   
  
"I wanna know...", whines Faith, pulling the sleeve of Dean's flannel.   
  
"It's not a surprise anymore if I tell you.", says Dean, ruffling her hair.   
  
"Oooh...", whines Faith, with a pout.   
  
"You'll know soon, don't worry.", adds Dean with a wink, seeing that Faith was really sad.   
  
"Really ?", she asks.   
  
"I promise.", answers Dean.   
  
"Yes !", exclaims Faith, raising her fists in the air.   
  
Dean laughs. There is definitely nothing more beautiful than seeing Faith happy. He then looks around him, finding no one else in the room.   
  
"Call Cas, he will help you to set the table for lunch.", he says, looking back at Faith.   
  
"Okay !", says Faith, running out of the kitchen, "Cas ? Cas !", she calls, "Cas ? Where are you ?", Dean hears her calling from the library.   
  
"I'm coming !", Dean hears Cas coming from the hallway.   
  
"Daddy is preparing lunch, I'm so hungry ! Can you help me to set the table, please Cas ! And Daddy said he's preparing a surprise for soon !", Dean hears Faith saying. He can hear the excitement in her voice.   
  
"Oh, it sounds nice. I'm excited to see that.", he hears Cas saying.   
  
"And, have you seen my Little Cas ? I can't find it...", says Faith, in a suddenly sad tone.   
  
"Oh yes, I found him in the car. You probably forgot him when we came back from the store.", answers Cas.   
  
"Little Cas !", she exclaims, "Thanks Cas !"   
  
Dean laughs and shake his head. He then looks at the door frame when he hears steps coming back.   
  
Faith is holding her plush in one hand and she is holding Cas's hand in the other one.   
  
"Look Daddy ! Cas found my Little Cas !", she says, showing her plush to Dean.   
  
"Ah, great ! Are you feeling better ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes !", says Faith happily, giving a hug to her plush.   
  
"I knew Cas was a hero.", adds Dean, winking at Faith.   
  
"Yes he is !", says Faith, hugging Cas's leg.   
  
At that moment, Dean's phone vibrates on the table.   
  
"Message !", exclaims Faith, running to the table to take the phone.   
  
"Show me.", says Dean, holding a hand in Faith's direction.   
  
Faith gives him his phone and Dean unlocks it to read Sam's message.   
  
_*I'm fine. It might be a little more complicated after all.*_   
  
Dean frowns.   
  
"Who is it ?", asks Faith.   
  
"It's Sammy.", answers Dean.   
  
"Oh, how is he ? Is he having fun ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Huh, yeah he's okay and he's having a lot of fun...", answers Dean, already typing a new message.   
  
_ *What do you mean ???* _   
  
He sends the message and puts his phone on the table. He then turns down the fire under the macaronis.   
  
"It's ready !", he says.   
  
"Yay !", exclaims Faith, sitting at the table.   
  
While he was answering to Sam, Cas had set the table for Dean and Faith. Dean sits next to Faith and Cas in front of them.   
  
Dean takes Faith's plate to fill it with macaroni and at that moment, his phone vibrates again. He puts down the plate and unlock his phone to check the message.   
  
"Cas, can you fill Faith's plate please ?", asks Dean, opening his messages box.   
  
"Of course.", answers Cas, taking the plate.   
  
_ *I didn't want to ask because you're probably spending a good time with Faith and Cas, but I could use your help right now. The ghost isn't just a ghost and I can't do this alone.* _

"Crap...", Dean mutters.   
  
"What's wrong, Dean ?", asks Cas, putting a plate full of macaroni in front of Faith.   
  
"Is it Sam again ?", asks Faith, taking some macaroni in her mouth.   
  
"Yeah... he says he needs me right now.", answers Dean, still looking at his phone, "It's more complicated than he thought...", he adds, looking at Cas.   
  
"Then you should go.", says Cas.   
  
Dean passes a hand on his face.   
  
"Yes but... what about Faith ? I can't take her with me...", he says, passing a hand on his face again.   
  
"I can stay here and take care of her.", says Cas.   
  
"You ? You stay here and take care of her ?", Dean asks, looking into Cas's eyes.   
  
"Of course.", answers Cas, nodding.   
  
"You sure ?", asks Dean, raising an eyebrow, "Because she needs to eat, and to play, and she will need to take a bath, and to go to sleep and-", he says, his eyes going from Cas to Faith a few times.   
  
"Dean...", cuts Cas, "I can do this. I've been observing you for a month now, and I've read some books and articles online about children. I think I can take care of Faith for a day or two.", he says with a proud smirk.   
  
Dean stares at him. He thinks about what could go wrong during his absence. Everything. Everything could go wrong during his absence. But actually, everything could go wrong even in his presence. So, why not ?   
  
"O-kay...", he begins.   
  
He then turns to Faith who is eating in silence.   
  
"What do you think Faith ? Do you think you can stay here with Cas for a few days while I help Sam ?", he asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Faith nods, her mouth full of macaroni.   
  
"You'll be okay ? You... You'll be nice with Cas ?", asks Dean, worried.   
  
Faith nods again. She swallows her macaroni and smiles.   
  
"I promise I'll be nice.", she says.   
  
Dean stares at her for a moment, before looking at Cas again. Cas nods.   
  
"Okay...", says Dean, "But..."   
  
He then points at Cas. Cas frowns in confusion.   
  
"If something happens, anything, you call me. Right ?", says Dean.   
  
Cas nods.   
  
"I wanna know if she falls, if she scratches her knee, if she coughs, I wanna know even if she sneezes.", adds Dean.   
  
"Okay.", replies Cas, "But don't you think you're exaggerating a little ?"   
  
"No, I'm not.", answers Dean, taking his phone to answer Sam.   
  
Cas looks at Faith, who is laughing.   
  
"He is...", she whispers, hiding her mouth behind her hand.   
  
Cas nods.   
  
"Hey, I heard that.", says Dean, making Faith laugh again.   
  
He types a quick answer.   
  
_ *Okay text me your address, I'm on my way.* _   
  
"I'm going to pack and then I'll go.", says Dean standing up, “Have fun !”, he adds, laying a kiss on Faith’s forehead before heading to the exit.   
  
"Wait, Dean !", calls Cas.   
  
"What ?", asks Dean, stopping and turning his head.   
  
"You didn't eat anything.", says Cas, pointing at Dean's plate.   
  
"I'm fine Cas. I have to go.", answers Dean.   
  
"But, no. You can't skip lunch and take the road like that.", says Cas.   
  
"What are you ? My Mom ?", asks Dean.   
  
"No... but it's not good for your health if-", begins Cas.   
  
Dean rolls his eyes and heads to his room.   
  
"I'll buy a sandwich on the road !", he shouts from the hallway.   
  
Cas turns to face Faith. She is staring at him, biting her lips to not laugh. He sighs.   
  
"Your father is stubborn...", he says with another sigh, "You’ll be nicer than him, right ?", he asks with a smug look.   
  
Faith nods.   
  
"Yes Cas, I promise !", she says, "Look !", she adds, before finishing her plate of macaroni, "You see, I ate everything !", she finally says proudly.   
  
Castiel chuckles.   
  
"Yes I can see that. Thank you.", he says with a smile.   
  
Faith gives him a smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> I'm not sure yet because it's not written... But I promise it will be mostly Cas/Faith scenes, and probably Dean telling Sam that he is worried for Faith (and Cas...).


	19. Daddy is worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is worried since he left Faith and Cas together at the bunker.  
> Faith is adorable.  
> Sam is receiving messages but doesn't want to tell Dean who is sending him messages all the time.  
> Dean is worried... Dean is worried...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 19 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I feel like it's been months since I posted the last chapter... XD  
> I'm so sorry...  
> Also, this chapter wasn't expected... I never wanted to write this but I had this idea for Sam's storyline and it's kinda useful for what is comming next for him so... TADA !  
> So I will write what was supposed to be in this chapter, in the next chapter ;)  
> I actually wanted to keep going in that chapter but it would have been too long, and I prefer posting short chapters and posting more often than posting long chapters and posting once a month XD
> 
> \--------------  
> Btw, this is a message for everyone who reads my fic :
> 
> I may post only every two weeks from now on...  
> Because, now I'm in Summer Break, and I know you might think "I don't understand, she should have more time" but actually no... Because during holidays, I spend a lot of time with my family so I can't stay alone in my room to write... The only reason I posted every week before was because during the week I was sleeping near my school and I was alone in my apartment and I had nothing else to do than write and watch tv shows. But now, I'm surrounded by my family so I have more things to do and I'm never bored... XD
> 
> I hope you understand... :)
> 
> \--------------  
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

When Dean parks the car in the parking lot of the motel Sam texted him a few hours ago, he immediately takes his phone out of his pocket, opening the trunk at the same time to grab his bag.   
  
He immediately searches for Castiel's number in his contact and presses the 'call' button. It rings a few times before the angel's voice comes out of the phone.   
  
"This is my voice mail... Make your voice... a mail."   
  
"Oh great !", grumbles Dean, "Come on Cas !", he adds, pressing the 'call' button again.   
  
He puts his phone to his ear as he walks toward the room Sam rented.   
  
"This is my voice mail... Make your voice... a mail."   
  
Dean sighs and knocks to the door. He waits for Sam to open it and press the 'call' button for the third time.   
  
Sam opens the door.   
  
"Dean ! You got my message about the case ? I think it's-", but when he sees Dean's face, he stops, "What's wrong ?", he asks instead.   
  
Dean sighs as he hears Castiel's voicemail for the third time in five minutes.   
  
"Cas isn't answering...", he snorts.   
  
"And ? You know Cas doesn't answer all the time, and yet, he is fine.", says Sam, trying to make Dean feel better.   
  
"But I wanna know if everything is okay with Faith... What does it mean if he doesn't answer ? Huh ? Something happened... I'm sure someth-"   
  
"Dean ! Calm down.", cuts Sam, "I'm sure they're both fine. They're probably just busy with something... maybe they're just watching Scooby-Doo !", he adds with a smile, waving at Dean to come into the room.   
  
"But I'm worried...", snorts Dean, throwing his bag on the closest bed.   
  
He then stares at his phone, frowning. He sits on the bed, passes a hand through his hair and starts biting the nail of his thumb.   
  
Sam closes and door and sighs.   
  
"Try again then.", he says, pointing at Dean's phone.   
  
"Yeah, I'll do that.", mumbles Dean, still biting his nail as he presses the 'call' button again.   
  
He puts the phone to his ear and Sam sits down on the chair in front of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his palms, waiting.   
  
"Come on Cas...", whispers Dean, closing his eyes and passing a hand through his hair.   
  
It rings three times before they hear Castiel's voice.   
  
"Dean ?", says Cas.   
  
"Cas !", shouts Dean, suddenly standing up and making Sam jump on his chair, "Why weren't you answering your phone ? I called you three times already ! I thought something happened ! What were you doing ? I swear I-", says Dean, without taking a breath.   
  
"I'm sorry Dean.", cuts Cas, "I was giving Faith a bath and I left my phone in the TV room after we watched some cartoons...", he says.   
  
"You see !", says Sam, leaning on the back of his chair and crossing his arms.   
  
Dean nods and rolls his eyes, annoyed by the fact that Sam was right.   
  
"Yeah... well... you-you why did you leave your phone there ?", he asks, annoyed.   
  
"I forgot it when Faith dragged me in the bathroom.", answers Cas.   
  
"Oh... well you shouldn't have forgotten.", says Dean.   
  
"Dean...", Sam sighs.   
  
"I mean, try to take your phone with you next time.", corrects Dean when he sees Sam rolling his eyes.   
  
"I'll try.", says Cas, in an apologetic tone.   
  
"So, everything is okay ? She ate ? You gave her a bath ? She's in her pajamas, ready to go to bed ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. And yes. We are watching cartoons before bedtime.", answers Cas.   
  
"Oh... great. This is good... thanks Cas.", says Dean.   
  
Sam and Dean then hear a little voice.   
  
"Who is it ? Is it Daddy ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Yes.", they hear Cas answering to Faith.   
  
"Oh ! Can I talk to him ?", she asks.   
  
"Faith wants to talk to you Dean.", says Cas.   
  
"Yes, give her the phone, please.", says Dean with a smile.

He waits a second before hearing the little girl again.   
  
"Hey Daddy !", says Faith.   
  
"Hey Faith ! How is my little Princess doing ?", asks Dean, smiling when he hears her voice.   
  
"I'm fine. I splashed Cas when I took my bath ! He was all wet !", she answers.   
  
Dean laughs. Sam chuckles too.   
  
"Really ? I wish I could have seen that...", he says.   
  
"But he used his angel powers and he was all cleaned up, just like that ! That was so cool !", adds Faith.   
  
"I bet it was.", says Dean, with a chuckle.

"And now we're watching Spongebob Squarepants !", adds Faith, "Cas says he doesn't know who is Spongebob ! Can you believe that ?", she says, laughing.   
  
"Oh, shame on you Cas !", says Dean a little louder, so Cas can hear him better.   
  
Faith laughs.   
  
"You see ! Everybody knows Spongebob !", Dean hears her say to Cas.   
  
"Well, have fun kiddos.", says Dean, smiling, "But not too much. You'll go to bed soon, right ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes...", says Faith.   
  
"You promise ?", asks Dean, biting his lips, trying not to laugh too much at Faith cuteness.   
  
"Promise !", says Faith.   
  
"Good. Well, Sam and I say 'good night' !", says Dean.   
  
"Good night Daddy ! And good night Sammy !", says Faith.   
  
"Good night Faith !", says Sam.   
  
"Can you give his phone back to Cas now ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes.", she says, "Cas, Daddy wants to talk to you again !", they hear her say.   
  
When Dean hears Cas putting the phone back to his ear, he talks again.   
  
"You heard me ? Don't put her in bed too late. She needs to sleep at her age.", says Dean.   
  
"Yes Dean, just one more episode.", says Cas.   
  
"Yes !", they hear Faith exclaim.   
  
"Alright. Good night kiddos.", repeats Dean.   
  
"Good night Dean. And Sam too. And good luck with your case.", says Cas.   
  
"Yeah thanks. Bye.", says Dean.   
  
He then waits for Cas to hang up and he puts his phone next to him on the bed. He lets out a sigh in relief.   
  
"So, you feeling better now ?", asks Sam, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"Yeah...", says Dean, laying on the bed and closing his eyes.   
  
"Hey ! Don't sleep ! We have work to do.", says Sam, slapping Dean's thigh as he stands up from his chair to grab his laptop on the table.   
  
"Aaah yes...", mumbles Dean, sitting back on the edge of the bed, "So, what do you have ?", he asks, rubbing his eyes.   
  
"Alright... so get this...", begins Sam.

  
  
********   
  


"One more episode, please !", whines Faith as the episode ends on the screen.   
  
"Faith... I told Dean only one more episode... it's time to go to bed now.", says Cas.   
  
"But... he will never know if we watch another one... you won't tell him...", says Faith, giving Cas her best pout and 'puppy face', playing with his tie.   
  
Castiel stares at her for a moment and sighs. How could someone say no to this adorable little girl ?   
  
"Alright... one more episode.", he says, biting his lips. “Sorry Dean…”, he adds in a whisper.   
  
"Yes !", exclaims Faith, raising her fist in the air.   
  
"But...", begins Cas, pointing at Faith, "After this one, you promise you will go to bed without complaining ?", he asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Okay.", says Faith with a quick nod, smiling.   
  
She then curls up against Cas's side, hugging her angel plush, sucking her thumb and grabbing Castiel's tie to play with it. Cas places a hand on her back, pulling her closer to him.   
  
They watch the opening credits in silence before Cas talks again.   
  
"By the way, why would a sponge live in a pineapple under the sea ?", he asks, "Sponges aren't even supposed to be living objects...", he says, frowning.   
  
"I don't know... everything is possible in a cartoon.", answers Faith, laughing.   
  
"Yes you're probably right... but it's still weird...", says Cas, thinking about what a sponge can find interesting in the ocean, "And they eat burgers... under the sea... I'm sure the taste of salted water doesn't match the taste of burgers very good...", he adds, tilting his head.   
  
Faith laughs but doesn't reply. She is actually very tired and she just yawns and curls up a little more against Cas's side, opening his trench coat and using it as a blanket, making the angel smile.   
  
"I think you are a little tired, am I right ?", he asks, rubbing her back.   
  
"No...", answers Faith, yawning again.   
  
She closes her eyes slowly and Cas feels her body becoming more lose as she falls asleep.   
  
"Alright. It's time to go to bed.", says Cas, turning off the TV and lifting Faith up to take her to her room.   
  
When they arrive in her room, he puts her gently in her bed, putting her blanket on her small body to keep her warm. He lays a kiss on her forehead, like he saw Dean doing so many times now.   
  
"Good night Faith.", he whispers.   
  
Faith moves a little to lay on her side.

"Night Cas.", she replies, half asleep.   


  
********

  
Sam had spent a few hours explaining everything to Dean before his big brother exclaimed he was starving.   
  
"Have you even listened to me ?", asks Sam, staring at Dean who is already looking for food in the fridge.   
  
"Yes but my stomach is calling me right now...", mumbles Dean in the the fridge.   
  
Sam rolls his eyes. At that moment, his phone vibrates once, announcing a new message. Sam unlocks his phone to check his message, suddenly smiling. When he hears the phone, Dean looks away from the fridge to look at Sam, worry in his eyes.   
  
"Who is it ? Is that Cas ? Had something happened ?", he asks without breathing.   
  
Sam looks away from his phone, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"What ?", he asks.   
  
"Cas ! Faith ? Are they okay ?", asks Dean, closing the fridge to come back at the table with Sam.   
  
"Oh... I don't know. Probably...", says Sam, focusing on his phone again.   
  
"Sam ! Who is it ?", asks Dean, worried.   
  
"It's not Cas. Don't worry.", answers Sam, typing a message.   
  
"Then who is it ?", asks Dean, curious.   
  
"No one of your business...", says Sam, grinning at his phone.   
  
Dean frowns. He leans to try to have a look at the screen but Sam presses his phone to his chest.   
  
"No !", he exclaims.   
  
"Come on Sam ! Tell me what's going on !", says Dean, trying to take the phone away from Sam.   
  
"No !", repeats Sam, getting up from his chair to escape Dean.   
  
Dean follows him in the room.   
  
"Why don't you want to tell me ? Are you preparing something I wouldn't approve ?", asks Dean, trying to stop Sam's pacing in the room.   
  
"No...", repeats Sam, typing again on his phone.   
  
"Sam ?", says Dean, in a threatening tone, trying to reach Sam's phone.   
  
"It's personal !", says Sam, raising his phone as high as he can so Dean can't reach it.   
  
"What ? Come on Sammy, tell me !", complains Dean.   
  
"No."   
  
"Tell me !"   
  
"I won't tell you."   
  
"Oh ! It's a girl ?", suddenly asks Dean, with a smile.   
  
Sam blushes.   
  
"No...", he says, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"A boy then ?", asks Dean, raising his eyebrows, with a mocking face, “You know I would support you, whatever you-”   
  
"No Dean. It's not a boy.", answers Sam, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I'm sure it's a girl !", teases Dean, a smug look on his face.   
  
"Think what you want...", says Sam, turning his back to his brother.   
  
At that moment, his phone vibrates again.   
  
"Again ? Really ? You guys are in love !", mocks Dean.   
  
"Shut up...", says Sam, blushing.   
  
"Come on Sammy ! You can tell me, I'm your brother !", complains Dean, sitting on his bed and crossing his arms.   
  
"You never tell me when you're in love !", replies Sam with a chuckle, sitting on his own bed, typing a message.   
  
"Oh, so it's really a girl ?", exclaims Dean, pointing at Sam's face.   
  
Sam rolls his eyes but he smiles, still typing. Dean stares at him with a smile too before looking away.   
  
"And if I never tell you when I'm in love it's because I haven't been in love in a long time...", he says more to himself than to Sam, feeling himself blush a little.   
  
"Liar...", whispers Sam, still typing.   
  
"What ?", asks Dean, suddenly turning his head to look at Sam.   
  
"What ?", asks Sam, looking at Dean with a smile.   
  
"What did you say ?", asks Dean, frowning.   
  
"Nothing.", answers Sam, putting down his phone on the nightstand.   
  
He then removes his pants and slips under the blanket, under the look of Dean, confused. Dean opens his mouth to say something but decides to close it without saying anything.   
  
"You should sleep. We have work to do tomorrow.", says Sam, turning off the light.   
  
"Yeah... you're right.", says Dean, finally removing his pants like Sam and slipping under his blanket, "Night Bitch.", he adds with a smile.   
  
"Night Jerk.", replies Sam, smiling too, glad that he ended the conversation.   
  


********

  
The next morning, or more specifically, five hours later, Dean wakes up first. He actually had a nightmare in which Cas tried to prepare food for Faith but the kitchen caught fire and they were trapped and- and Dean woke up, sweaty and breathing hard, because it was horrible.   
  


He checks the time on his phone. 6 am. It's too early to call Cas. Well, actually, he could call Cas at any hour since the angel doesn't sleep. But Faith would still be sleeping. And he really wants to talk to Faith. He misses her.   
  
He crashes back on his pillow and passes a hand in his hair. He sighs. He never thought he would be so worried for Faith. Or for Cas. Of course, he's been worried for Cas so many times. But never like that. And he never thought he would miss Faith so much, after not even ten hours. And Cas. Yes, he misses Cas too. Of course. He always misses Cas when he's not at the bunker with them. So why would it be different this time.   
  
Dean sighs again and turns his head to look at his brother. No, he really can't call Cas right now. He would wake Sam up. And Sam is sleeping like a baby right now. Dean stares at him for a moment, in the light of the sunrise. Sam still looks like the skinny little boy he was when he was younger when he sleeps. He looks peaceful.   
  
Not like their lives. Not like what they're about to do today. But, it's the job.   
  
A few minutes later, Sam's phone vibrates on the nightstand. Sam mumbles something and turns on his side, turning his back to Dean. Dean chuckles and decides that he can't sleep anymore, so he should get up. Plus, he's hungry.   
  
He puts his pants on and stares at Sam's phone, biting his lips. He is so curious about that girl Sam was talking to before they went to bed. Because yes, Dean is sure it's a girl. And Dean is sure Sam is in love. He could recognize that look Sam had. Or if he isn't in love, then he is beginning to like this girl at least.   
  
While Dean was thinking, Sam had turned again and has opened his eyes. He is now looking at Dean, who had approached the nightstand dangerously.   
  
"What are you doing ?", asks Sam, in a sleepy voice.   
  
"Me ? Nothing...", says Dean, nervously scratching the back of his head.   
  
"You don't even know my password...", mumbles Sam.   
  
"What ? No- I- I wasn't trying to-", stutters Dean, "Haha, I would never do that...", he adds, looking away.   
  
"Yeah... sure...", chuckles Sam, passing a hand on his face.   
  
"I wouldn't have to do that if you told me her name you know...", says Dean with a mocking smile.   
  
"I won't tell you anything. Never.", says Sam, getting up and grabbing his phone.   
  
"You will. I know you.", says Dean with a wink.   
  
"If you say so...", laughs Sam, "But right now, we have some work to do.", he adds, putting his pants on and heading to the table with all his researches.   
  
"Not before breakfast !", complains Dean.   
  
"I know, not before breakfast...", laughs Sam, "let's go to that dinner in town, I think they make breakfast.", he adds.   
  
"I follow you !", says Dean with a smile.   
  


********

  
During breakfast, Dean takes his phone out of his pocket and puts it on the table next to him.   
  
After finishing his breakfast, he stares at it, biting his lips. No new message from Cas. Everything must be fine.   
  
"Call him.", says Sam, finishing his plate.   
  
"What ?", asks Dean, taken out of his thoughts.   
  
"Call Cas. You've been glancing at your phone for half an hour now. I know you want to call him.", says Sam, pointing at the phone with his fork.   
  
"But maybe Faith is still sleeping...", says Dean.   
  
"Yeah but you could still talk to Cas. He could tell you everything is alright and then you could finally focus on the case.", replies Sam.   
  
Dean glances at his phone for the hundredth time this morning. He then looks back at his brother who is staring at him with a smirk.   
  
"Yeah... I'll do that.", finally says Dean, grabbing his phone and searching for Cas in his contacts.   
  
He then puts the phone to his ear and he taps on the table with his fingers while it rings. This time, Cas answers after the first ring.   
  
"Hello Dean.", he says.   
  
"Hey Cas !", exclaims Dean, happy that Cas answered so fast.   
  
"Is everything okay ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah we're fine.", answers Dean, "I'm-I'm just calling because... I was worried... you know...", he adds with a nervous chuckle.   
  
"Oh. Everything is okay here too. You don't have to worry.", replies Cas.   
  


"Great. Perfect. Is Faith still sleeping ?", asks Dean.   
  
"No, she is eating her breakfast. I'm with her.", says Cas.   
  
"Oh, great... and did she sleep well ? No nightmares ?", asks Dean, playing nervously with his fork.   
  
"No nightmares. She slept well. She just woke up early this morning.", answers Cas.   
  
"Okay. Good.", says Dean with a sigh of relief.   
  
"She wants to talk to you.", says Cas after a few seconds of silence.   
  
"Hi Daddy !", suddenly exclaims Faith on the phone.   
  
"Say 'hi' for me !", whispers Sam.   
  
"Hey sweetheart ! Sam says 'hi' too. So, how is my little Princess this morning ?", asks Dean with a smile.   
  
"Fine. And you ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Fine. We're both fine. Thanks for asking Faith. Did you sleep well ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes ! I had a dream with you. We were playing on the playground... will you take me to the playground for my birthday ?", she asks, hope in her voice.   
  
Her birthday. Dean almost forgot that. He still needs to find a gift.   
  
"Yeah, why not ? That would be a great idea !", he says.   
  
"And will you come back soon ?", asks Faith in a suddenly sad voice.   
  
"Yes, of course. I think Sam and I should come back before the night today.", answers Dean.   
  
Sam's eyes widen.   
  
"You sure ?", he whispers.   
  
Dean nods at his brother, frowning.   
  
"I miss you Daddy...", says Faith, "And I miss Sam too !", she adds.   
  
"We miss you too. I promise we will be back soon. I have to leave now. You'll be nice with Cas ?", says Dean.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good. And is he nice with you ?", he asks, smiling.   
  
"Yes ! He's so nice ! He said we will draw and do coloring today !", she exclaims.   
  
"Good. You'll show me when I'll come back. Bye Faith, say 'bye' to Cas for me.", says Dean quickly when Sam points at his watch.   
  
"Okay. Bye Daddy.", says Faith.   
  
Dean then hangs up, under the mocking smile of Sam.   
  
"You're such a doting father...", mocks Sam.   
  
"Shut up.", mumble Dean, blushing a little.   
  
Then, they both leave. They have work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Cas taking care of Faith.


	20. Cas the Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes care of Faith while Sam and Dean are hunting.  
> They talk about different things...  
> They have some good time. And some not so good time too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 20 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> Also, I have more than 50 000 words now ! Wow ! I never thought I would go this far XD  
> I actually planned something like 20-25 chapters and now I realize I haven't even told half of my story XD
> 
> \--------------  
> Btw, this is a message for everyone who reads my fic :
> 
> I may post only every two weeks from now on...  
> Because, now I'm in Summer Break, and I know you might think "I don't understand, she should have more time" but actually no... Because during holidays, I spend a lot of time with my family so I can't stay alone in my room to write... The only reason I posted every week before was because during the week I was sleeping near my school and I was alone in my apartment and I had nothing else to do than write and watch tv shows. But now, I'm surrounded by my family so I have more things to do and I'm never bored... XD
> 
> I hope you understand... :)
> 
> \--------------  
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Faith hands the phone to Cas with a smile.   
  
"Daddy said 'bye' to you. And he said he and Sam will be back before the night !", she says.   
  
"Great. Are you happy ?", asks Cas, taking his phone and putting it back in the pocket of his trench coat.   
  
"Yes ! So happy !", answers Faith, "I will draw something for them, so I can give them when they come back !", she adds, getting up from her chair.   
  
"That's a good idea.", comments Cas, taking Faith's glass and bowl to do the dishes.   
  
"Do you think it will make them happy ?", asks Faith, grabbing her Little Cas on the table and making him fly in the air as she runs around Cas.   
  
"I'm sure it will.", answers Cas, looking down at the little girl and giving her a smile, "Go prepare your pens and sheets of paper, I'm coming in a minute.", he adds, opening the sink faucet.   
  
"Yay !", exclaims Faith, running to her room, her Little Cas flying next to her.

  
  
********   


  
When Cas arrives in the library five minutes later, Faith is sitting on her knees at the table, all her pens and sheets of paper spread on the table. She is holding her plush close to her heart, and she is storing her pens by color.   
  
When she hears Cas coming, she raises the head to look at him.   
  
"Look Cas, there are so many blue pens !", she says, showing the pens in front of her, "And no one is the same blue... But I think I found the same blue as your eyes !", she adds.   
  
"Really ?", asks Cas, sitting in front of her.   
  
"Yes, look at this one.", she says, as she points at a certain blue pen, "It's blue, like the ocean !", she adds, taking the pen in her tiny hand and putting it close to Cas's face to compare with his eyes.   
  
"So my eyes are... ocean blue ?", asks Cas, taking the pen from Faith's hand to look at it.   
  
"Yes. The most beautiful color in the world ! You have the most beautiful eyes !", exclaims Faith with a smile.   
  
Castiel chuckles and looks down in embarrassment.   
  
"Thank you very much Faith.", he says, before looking up to the little girl.   
  
Faith laughs and keeps storing her pens, now storing the different shades of green. Cas stares at the pens.   
  
"However...", he begins, "I think...", he takes a certain green pen in front of Faith, "This color is more beautiful than ocean blue...", he says, with a smile.   
  
"Why ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Because... it's the color of your eyes... and your eyes are beautiful.", answers Cas, with a wink.   
  
Faith stares at the angel for a second, before smiling and finally answering.   
  
"Thank you Cas...", she says.   
  
She then looks at her green pens in front of her, before her face lights up and she looks at Cas with a smirk.   
  
"So you also like Daddy's eyes ?", she asks, looking directly into Cas's eyes.   
  
Castiel suddenly takes a step back, taken aback by Faith's question.   
  
"Huh...", he doesn't know what to answer.   
  
"You once said that I have the same eyes as Daddy... and if you think my eyes are beautiful, then you think his eyes are beautiful too... right ?", adds Faith, still with a smirk on her face.   
  
Castiel blushes a little. Well, if angels are able to blush. He is so taken aback by Faith's deduction. How can a little girl so young can be so smart ?   
  
"Huh... yes, I guess...", he answers slowly, frowning.   
  
Faith laughs, proud of her. But she doesn't say anything more on the topic of Dean, to Castiel's relief.   
  
Instead, she takes a sheet of paper and places it in front of her. She puts her plush on the table so her hands are free to draw. She takes a black pen, and when she is about to draw on the paper, she looks up to Cas, who is still staring at her, frowning.   
  
She smiles, takes another sheet of paper and hands it to the angel.   
  
"Draw with me.", she says, smiling at a surprised Castiel.   
  
"Alright.", says Cas, taking the sheet of paper and placing it in front of him.   
  
He then stares at Faith who starts drawing on her paper with the back pen. He frowns.   
  
"What am I supposed to draw ?", he asks, a little confused.   
  
Faith stops drawing and looks up. She smiles.   
  
"What you want. I'm drawing a bee !", she says, pointing at the shape on her paper.   
  
"Oh... okay...", says Cas, still frowning.   
  
He really doesn't know what to draw. He never drew anything in his life. Angels don't have that kind of activity in Heaven. And he never really had time to draw since he came on Earth.   
  
After staring at Faith for a few more seconds, he takes a pencil next to him, and decides that he will just draw some shapes and it might look like something at the end.   
  
He stares at the paper in front of him, he frowns, and he puts the tip of the pencil on the paper. And he draws a line. And other ones. And other shapes.   
  
And he sketches like that for the next ten minutes, without thinking.   
  
When Faith is done with her drawing, she puts her pens on the table and looks up at Cas.   
  
"Cas ! Look, I finished my bee ! I colored it black and yellow and she is smiling, like the one on my t-shirt !", she exclaims, pointing at her drawing on the table.   
  
Castiel looks up from his own drawing and smiles.   
  
"It looks very nice.", he comments.   
  
"What are you drawing ?", suddenly asks Faith, trying to have a look at Cas's sheet of paper.   
  
"Oh, I don't really know... I just thought I would-", he suddenly stops when he looks down at his paper and realizes what he just drew. Or ‘who’.   
  
"Oh ! You’re drawing Daddy ! Right ? I'm sure it's him ! He looks like Daddy !", exclaims Faith when she finally sees Cas's drawing.   
  
Castiel stares at his drawing for a second and blushes. In front of him, here is Dean's face. With every little details of Dean's face. The shape of the eyes, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes when he smiles. Because he is smiling. The perfect curves of his lips. His nose. The freckles. All the freckles are here. Cas is sure. How did these different shapes he drew without paying attention can form Dean's face ?   
  
"Huh...", begins Cas, "I-I think yes... I think I drew Dean...", he admits, blushing again.   
  
"I knew it ! He's so beautiful ! Cas, you are so talented !", exclaims Faith.   
  
"Huh... thank you.", says Cas, shyly.   
  
"You should color his eyes in green...", says Faith, handing the green pen to Cas. The one Cas handed to her a few minutes ago.   
  
"Yes, you're right...", says Cas, shyly again.   
  
Cas takes the pen and color Dean's eyes, just like Faith said. When he's done, he puts the pen down and hands his drawing to Faith to show her.   
  
"How does it look ?", he asks with a smile.   
  
"This is so beautiful ! I love it !", answers Faith, her eyes glowing.   
  
"Thank you Faith.", says Cas.   
  
"Daddy's gonna love it too !", she adds.   
  
Castiel’s eyes widen when he hears that.   
  
"What ?", he asks, almost choking.   
  
"You gotta give it to Daddy... so he can see how talented you are and how beautiful he is.", says Faith with a smile.   
  
"What ? No ! I-I can't give this to Dean...", says Cas, already imagining Dean's shocked/upset face when he would see this.   
  
"Why not ?", asks Faith, looking up at Cas with a sad pout.   
  
"Because... Huh...", begins Cas, not knowing what to answer.   
  
He knows Dean wouldn't like that. He knows friends don't draw their friends like that without a reason. Well, actually he doesn't know. But he is sure Dean would think it's weird and would feel uncomfortable and he would probably avoid Cas after that. And Cas doesn't want that.   
  
"Please, give it to Daddy ! He will be so happy with all our drawings...", says Faith, with a pleading face as she gives his drawing back to Castiel.   
  
"Okay, we'll see later...", says Cas, already thinking about ripping the sheet of paper.   
  
But no, he can't. He actually likes this drawing. And Faith too. He doesn't want to make her feel sad.   
  
So he doesn't touch to the drawing, except to add some shades. And he doesn't say anything else. And for the next hour, he just watches Faith as she draws flowers, cats, guinea pigs, and her family again.   
  
And he stares at his drawing too. A lot. How was he able to draw Dean's face so perfectly, just from memory ? Maybe he really stares too much at Dean. But he can't help himself to do it.   
  
When Faith's stomach growls a little before midday, she looks at Cas and laughs.   
  
"My tummy wants food...", she says, placing a hand on her stomach and putting down all her pens.   
  
Castiel smiles and gets up from his chair. He waves at Faith to follow her.

"Let's get some food then...", he says.   
  
"Yes !", exclaims Faith, getting up from her chair, grabbing her angel plush on the table and taking Cas's hand, "Is there any pie left in the fridge ?", she asks, looking up at the angel.   
  
Castiel chuckles. 'She's such a mini Dean...', he thinks.   
  
"I think yes...", he says, smiling at the little girl.   


  
********

  
After lunch, Castiel and Faith had spent the afternoon watching TV. There were no cartoons so they watched some telefilms that Dean would call "rom-com movies", and they commented how in love the two characters were during the entire movie, until the end, when they got married and lived happy forever.   
  
When the credits started on the screen, Faith yawned and stretched.   
  
"Do you think Daddy will find someone to be happy with ?", she suddenly asks in a tired voice, "And Sam too ? And you ?", she adds.   
  
Castiel gives an absent look at his phone on the table. He had put it here in case Dean wanted to call. But he didn't. He and Sam were probably busy with the case.   
  
He sighs before answering.   
  
"I don't know. I hope. At least for Sam and Dean...", he answers.   
  
Faith frowns and looks up at Cas.   
  
"Not for you ? Why ?", she asks.   
  
"Angels are not supposed to feel. So they're not supposed to feel happy or fall in love...", answers Cas, staring at the screen of the TV.   
  
"Oh, but why ?", asks Faith, with a sad pout.   
  
"I don't know... It's how it works in Heaven.", answers Cas with a sigh.   
  
"But it's sad...", says Faith.   
  
"Yes it is. But angels don't know that, since they can't feel.", says Cas, finally looking at Faith.   
  
Faith frowns.   
  
"But you're different.", states Faith.   
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Cas, surprised.   
  
"You're not like the other angels... you can feel when you're happy or sad, right ? And you're happy with us... right ?", she asks.   
  
Castiel stares at the little girl.   
  
"Yes, I am.", he admits with a shy smile.   
  
"And you love us ? Me, Daddy and Sam ?", asks Faith.   
  
"Of course.", answers Cas.   
  
"Good. Because, we love you.", says Faith, hugging her angel plush and getting closer to Cas to lay on his side.   
  
Castiel rubs her back, as to say 'thank you' and he smiles. 'I know...', he thinks.   
  
"Will Daddy call soon ?", asks Faith.   
  
Cas looks at the phone again.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe they are busy right now so they can't call.", he answers.   
  
"I hope they will call soon. And I hope they will come back soon. I miss them...", says Faith.   
  
Castiel rubs her back again.   
  
"I know... I miss them too...", he says, staring at his phone.   
  
After a minutes of silence, during which Faith almost fell asleep, the phone finally rings. And Faith is the one to jump to answer.   
  
"Hello ?", she says.   
  
"Faith ! Hey, how are you ?", asks Dean, on the phone.   
  
"Good ! I was waiting for your call... I miss you...", answers Faith.   
  
"Oh I miss you too sweetheart...", says Dean, "Hum... is Cas here ?", he adds.   
  
"Yes, I'll give him the phone.", answers Faith, before handing the phone to Cas.   
  
"Hello Dean.", says Cas when he puts the phone to his ear.   
  
"Hey Cas... Is everything okay here ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes, we're good. What about you and Sam ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Huh, well... I didn't know how to say that to Faith... But, huh... we're not over yet. We still have a little something to do... I'm afraid we can't be home before the night like I said this morning...", answers Dean.   
  
"Oh...", says Cas, turning his head to look at the little girl playing with her plush.   
  
"Yeah... it sucks...", adds Dean, not knowing what to say.   
  
"Yes... huh... we really miss you here...", says Cas, "I mean, Faith...", he adds, feeling himself blush a little.   
  
Faith raises her head when she hears her name, and she climbs back on the couch next to Cas to try to listen to what they're saying.   
  
"Yeah... I know...", says Dean, "But, the thing is... I still need to buy a gift for her birthday, which is tomorrow, and by the time we get home, it will be too late and all the stores will be closed.", he adds.   
  
"Oh... I understand.", says Cas, giving a look at Faith next to him.   
  
"Can you tell her we might arrive during the night instead ?”, asks Dean, “But don’t tell her why, it’s supposed to be a surprise", he adds.

"Yes, sure. I'll tell her that.", says Cas.   
  
"Thanks Cas. We're parking at a store right now, I have to go. See you soon.", says Dean before hanging up.   
  
Cas puts his phone back on the table and turns to face Faith. He knows he probably has a scared expression now. He doesn't know how to tell that to Faith.   
  
"Tell me what ?", asks Faith with a smile, "Are they coming back soon ?"   
  
"Huh... Sam and Dean still have some work...", begins Cas.   
  
And he can sees how her face falls. He can see the tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Bu-But, it's my birthday tomorrow...", she says, looking down at her plush.   
  
Castiel feels bad. He made her feel sad, eventually. Even if he didn't want to a few hours ago.   
  
"They'll be back for your birthday. Dean says they will arrive during the night. So, you'll go to sleep tonight... and they will be there tomorrow when you'll wake up.", says Cas, with a sad smile, trying to reassure her.   
  
"Promise ?", asks Faith, hugging her plush.   
  
"I promise.", answers Cas.   
  
And without a warning, Faith jumps to his neck to hug him, looking for some reassurance, probably. He rubs her back, and gets up, with Faith in his arms.   
  
"Let's go. It's time for your bath.", he says, turning off the TV, "I'll let you splash me if you want...", he adds, trying to make her laugh.   
  
"Really ?", asks Faith, suddenly raising her head.   
  
"Yes.", answers Cas, happy to see a smile on her face.   
  
"Cool !", she exclaims, hugging him again, "Don't forget your phone !", she adds, "Daddy didn't like it last time."   
  
"You're right.", says Cas, taking his phone before leaving the room.

  
  
********  
  


When bedtime comes, Faith claims she's not tired.   
  
"Of course you are, you almost fell asleep in your plate.", says Cas, preparing Faith's bed.   
  
"But I don't wanna sleep.", says Faith with a pout.   
  
Castiel turns his head to look at the little girl.   
  
"And why that ?", he asks.   
  
"I wanna wait for Daddy and Sam.", admits Faith.   
  
Castiel sighs.   
  
"But I told you they would arrive during the night. You can't stay up all night.", he says.   
  
"Yes I can. I'm not tired.", repeats Faith.   
  
And at that moment, she yawns. And she rubs her eyes.   
  
"You're not tired...", says Cas with a sigh.   
  
"Not tired...", repeats Faith, yawning again.   
  
Castiel chuckles. He takes her in his arms and places her in her bed, despite her multiple 'no'.   
  
"Faith, listen to me.", says Cas, raising her chin, "I promise they will be there when you'll wake up in the morning.", he adds in a reassuring voice.   
  
Faith crosses her arms and pouts. She tries to pout a little longer than two seconds, but she yawns again, which makes her rub her eyes again. She hugs her angel plush and finally talks again.   
  
"Okay... I'm tired...", she admits.   
  
Castiel smiles and helps her to lay in bed. He puts the blanket on her and lays a kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Good night Faith.", he says.   
  
Faith turns on her side and doesn't reply, trying to pout before falling asleep.   
  
Castiel rubs her back one last time before leaving the room and turning off the light.

  
  
********

  
  
However, he comes back in her room 2 hours later when he hears sobs.   
  
When he arrives, Faith is sitting on her bed, hugging her knees, her angel plush stuck between her knees and her chest. And she is sobbing violently.   
  
When Castiel sees the scene, he turns on the light and immediately runs to the bed.   
  
"Faith...", he calls as he sits on the edge of the bed.   
  
He stretches his hand to put it on her shoulder but he stops. He doesn't know how to take care of a little girl who just had a nightmare.   
  
"Faith ?", he calls again, hesitating to touch her.   
  
As an answer, Faith sobs even more and hides her face between her knees and her chest.   
  
"I-I wan-t Dad-Daddy...", she manages to say between two sobs.   
  
Castiel sighs. He was expecting this answer. He finally decides to put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry Faith. He-"   
  
"I want Daddy...", she repeats, her sobs becoming more violent.   
  
Castiel is starting to panic. How is he supposed to deal with the situation when all Faith wants is her father ?   
  
"Faith, it's okay. I'm here now.", he says, grimacing when Faith sobs again, "Do you want to tell me what is wrong ?", he asks.   
  
Faith keeps crying but she finally raises her head.   
  
"Night-mare...", she answers, "I want Daddy...", she repeats, before looking down again.   
  
"It's over now, Faith... you're okay.", says Cas, rubbing her hair.   
  
"No... in my nigtm-are, Daddy aban-abandoned me...", says Faith between new sobs.   
  
Castiel comes closer to Faith and hugs her.   
  
"It wasn't real. Dean would never abandon you.", he tries to reassure her.   
  
"But, he's not here...", manages to say Faith before sobbing again.   
  
And she totally lose control on her sobs. She cries, and cries and cries for a minutes. And she suddenly can't breathe correctly through her sobs. Cas takes a step back to looks at her. She is turning red. He has to do something. Right now.   
  
"Shhh Faith, calm down... It's over, it was a bad dream...", he says as he comes closer and hugs her.   
  
Faith keeps sobbing as Cas rubs her back, trying to calm her down.   
  
"Want Daddy...", she repeats again and again.   
  
"I know... but Daddy is not here right now...", says Cas, rubbing her back steadily, "Don't worry, he will come back soon.", he adds.   
  
Faith cries again for a few minutes, Cas still rubbing her back and rocking her to calm her down. What Faith doesn't know is that Cas is using his grace right now to help him to calm her down.   
  
And after a few minutes, her sobs become less violent and less frequent. She slowly raises her head hand stretches her arms to hug Cas back, tears still falling all over her face. She grabs his tie and rolls her hand in it, looking for reassurance.   
  
When her sobs finally stop, Castiel closes his eyes and sighs in relief.   
  
"I promise Daddy will be there soon.", he repeats.   
  
And he feels Faith nod, her head resting against his chest. He keeps rubbing her back, since it seems to calm her down.   
  
After another minute, Faith speaks again, her head still hidden against Cas's chest.   
  
"Huh... Cas ?"   
  
"Yes ?", says Cas, looking down.   
  
"I'm wet...", she says timidly.   
  
"I know, tears are wet... You cried on me, I'm wet too.", says Cas with a little smile.   
  
"Huh... no, Cas I'm really wet... and my bed too...", repeats Faith, looking up with a sad face.   
  
Castiel frowns.   
  
"What ?", he asks, taking a step back and patting the bed to find a wet spot.   
  
And he finds it. Under Faith, the bed is wet, indeed. Cas looks down at Faith and finally realizes what she means when she said she was wet.   
  
"Oh...", says Cas, "I think you had a... little accident...", he adds with a grimace.   
  
Faith looks down again. But Cas saw the tears in her eyes, menacing to fall down again.   
  
"Sorry...", she whispers.   
  
"No Faith, it's okay... don't worry, it happens sometimes...", he tries to reassure her.   
  
"I didn't do it on purpose...", she adds, despite the fact that Cas said it was okay.   
  
"I know Faith. It's fine. I'll take care of that.", says Cas, rubbing her hair.   
  
He then takes her in his arms and puts her down of the bed to remove the sheets, which he puts on the floor. He then opens the drawers of the wardrobe to find some fresh pajama for Faith.   
  
"Take off your pants and put these ones.", he says, handing new pajama pants to Faith.   
  
She does like he asks and hands him her wet pants, blushing with shame.   
  
"It's okay Faith. I'm going to put that in the washing machine, go wait for me in my room, I'll let you sleep in my bed.", he says before heading to the exit.   
  
"Cas ?", calls Faith.   
  
Cas turns to look at Faith.   
  
"Yes ?"   
  
"Can you not tell Daddy, please ?", she asks, tears in the eyes, "That I wet my bed...", she adds when Cas frowns.   
  
"Oh... yes, of course. I'll keep that secret. Don't worry Faith.", says Cas with a reassuring smile, "But you know... he would understand, he wouldn't be mad at you for this...", he adds.   
  
"But I don't want him to know...", says Faith, looking down.   
  
"Alright. Then I won't tell him. Don't worry.", says Cas.   
  
He then turns and exits the room.   
  
"Go wait for me in my room.", repeats Cas.

  
  
********

 

When Cas arrives in his room, Faith is waiting on the bed, playing with her Little Cas. When she spots Cas in the door frame, she reaches out to him.   
  
"Cas !", she exclaims.   
  
Cas sits on the bed next to her and let her hug him. He hugs back.   
  
"Thank you.", whispers Faith.   
  
"For what ?", asks Cas, confused.   
  
"Everything.", says Faith, taking a step back and smiling.   
  
"You're welcome.", says Cas, smiling back, "You should sleep now. And don't worry, Sam and Dean will be there when you'll wake up.", he adds.   
  
Faith nods and slips under the blanket with her plush.   
  
"I don't wanna sleep alone.", she says, looking into Cas's eyes, "Daddy sleeps with me when I have a nightmare...", she adds, biting her lips.   
  
"Oh... you want me to sleep with you ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Yes, please.", answers Faith, "But you need a pajama...", she adds, pointing at Cas's clothes  with a chuckle.   
  
Castiel looks down at his clothes.   
  
"I don't have one.", he says, looking back at Faith.   
  
"Daddy has some in his room.", says Faith, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you borrowed one.", she adds with a smile.   
  
"Okay, wait a minute.", says Cas, heading for Dean's room.

He comes back two minutes later, wearing a black 'Led Zeppelin' t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his usual outfit in the arms. He puts his clothes on a chair and turns to Faith. He opens his arms and turns on himself.   
  
"Better ?", he asks.   
  
"So much better !", answers Faith, raising her thumb up, “But… can you keep your tie ?”, she asks.

Cas looks down at where his tie is usually standing and nods with a smile.

“If you want.”, he says, grabbing his tie on the chair.

“Thanks.”, says Faith with a smile.   
  
Cas then takes place next to her under the blanket and she snuggles up against him, grabbing his tie and closing her eyes.   
  
After a few minutes staring at her falling asleep, Cas yawns once. And twice. He frowns. Angels are not supposed to be tired. He yawns again. He thinks maybe, because of all that happened today, and the fact that he used his grace to calm Faith down must have weakened him.   
  
He decides that a little nap can't do anything wrong. He slowly closes his eyes and thinks about the fact that Sam and Dean will be back soon and he will be able to rest a little.   
  
And he falls asleep.

  
  
********

  
When Sam and Dean arrives at home around 4 am, they throw their bags on the war table. Sam immediately heads to the bathroom, making Dean mocks his 'baby bladder' once again.   
  
"Cas ?", calls Dean when Sam disappears.   
  
No answer. He shrugs. Maybe he didn't hear him. He heads to Faith's room. He really missed her. But when he arrives in Faith's room, he doesn't find her in her bed.   
  
"Faith ?", he calls, starting to panic.   
  
Sam joins him in the hallway when he's done in the bathroom. His smile fades when he sees Dean's face as he comes out of Faith's room.   
  
Dean immediately heads to Cas's room, Sam following him.   
  
When he enters Cas's room and find both Cas and Faith in the bed, Dean lets out a sigh of relief and passes a hand in his hair. He then lets out a nervous chuckle.   
  
"Look at them... two little angels sleeping together...", he says to his little brother with a smile.   
  
But Sam isn't smiling. He's frowning.   
  
"Yeah... Huh, Dean, Cas shouldn't be sleeping... He doesn't need to, unless there is something wrong with him.", he says, pointing at the angel.   
  
Dean frowns.   
  
"You think ?", he asks, "Oh, please no...", he mumbles.   
  
He then walks toward the bed, reaching out to Cas to wake him up. But Sam catches his arm before he can touch the angel.   
  
"Maybe it can wait tomorrow... Let him sleep and we'll see tomorrow... I'm tired.", whispers Sam.   
  
"Yeah, okay...", replies Dean, taking a step back, "Good night kiddos.", he adds before following Sam out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> If we know each other on Instagram, don't hesitate to tell me your insta username !
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Faith's birthday, finally !
> 
> \---------------  
> Also, I should post a little Oneshot soon... I'm currently writing it, but it takes me so much time, I don't know why XD  
> So, while waiting for the next chapter, don't hesitate to check my other works ;)


	21. Happy Birthday Faith !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Faith Birhtday !  
> Everybody is happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 21 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I actually don't like this chapter, I had all these ideas and it didn't go like I wanted to... But I post it anyway !  
> Maybe I feel like it's crap because I wrote it in two days instead of two weeks XD
> 
> Indeed, I post now because I'm going on vacation for a few weeks and I won't be able to post again before september... So, I thought that to not make you wait to much, I should post before I go :)
> 
> So, don't worry, I'm not giving up on this fic, I just won't have time to write and post for the next few weeks... It should be 2 weeks, but just after, I'll go back to school so I really don't know when I'll be able to write again... :(
> 
> \--------------  
> Once again, I apologize for my English... If you see any mistake, tell me. =)

Castiel wakes up the next morning, feeling a tiny hand patting his cheek. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Faith next to him, playing with his tie.   
  
When the little girl notices that he finally woke up, she smiles at him.   
  
"Good morning Sunshine !", she exclaims.   
  
Castiel frowns.   
  
"Sunshine ?", he asks, confused that she called him like that.   
  
"That's how Daddy calls you.", says Faith, pointing at Cas's nose.   
  
"Oh, yes...", says Cas with a smile, "Good morning Little Princess then.", he adds with a smile.   
  
Faith frowns for a second, confused.   
  
"That's how Daddy calls me ?", asks Faith, raising an eyebrow as she understands why Cas called her like that.   
  
"Yes.", answers Cas, "Oh and... Happy Birthday !", he adds, sitting in the bed by pushing himself on his elbows.   
  
"Thank you !", exclaims Faith, giving a hug at Cas's tummy.   
  
Castiel smiles and pats her back.   
  
"Are Daddy and Sam back ?", suddenly asks Faith, taking a step back.   
  
Castiel looks at the door and tries to focus on the sounds he can hear. And coming from the kitchen, he hears the brothers voices. He is also happy that he is back at full power. A nap was needed apparently.   
  
"I can hear them. Let's get up and meet them.", he says, looking at Faith.   
  
"Yes !", she exclaims.   
  
She then takes place in Cas's arms and Cas gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen.

  
  
********

  
  
"You need to keep Faith busy for the morning.", says Dean to his brother as Cas and Faith arrive in the kitchen.   
  
Sam nods and then turns when they hear a high voice shouting.   
  
"Daddy !", shouts Faith reaching out to her father.   
  
Castiel puts her down and she runs in Dean's direction.   
  
"Faith !", shouts Dean back, falling on his knees and opening his arms.   
  
Faith jumps to his neck and hugs his belly with her legs. She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief/happiness.   
  
"I missed you so much.", she whispers in his ear.   
  
Dean smiles and kisses her forehead.   
  
"I missed you too.", he whispers back, "Happy Birthday Faith !", he then exclaims.   
  
"Thank you !", says Faith, kissing Dean's cheek.   
  
"So, how was it with Cas ? Was he mean to you ?", asks Dean, giving a smirk at Cas.   
  
The angel tilts his head, confused.   
  
"No ! Cas was so nice !", says Faith with a chuckle, looking at Cas with a smile.   
  
Cas gives her a shy smile in return.   
  
"And you've been nice with Cas too ?", asks Dean, frowning as he eyes Cas from head to toes.   
  
"Yes !", answers Faith.   
  
"Hmm...", says Dean nodding, but still staring at Cas with a frown.   
  
Faith then gets out from Dean's embrace and runs to Sam.   
  
"Sammy ! I missed you too !", she exclaims, jumping to his neck.   
  
"Yeah, me too. Happy Birthday Faith.", says Sam, hugging the little girl.   
  
"Thank you.", says Faith with a smile, "Can I have some Lucky Charms ?", she then asks, pointing at the bowl of cereals that Sam had prepared for himself.   
  
"Of course.", says Sam, sitting Faith at the table and giving her his bowl to prepare another one for him.   
  
While he does that, Dean waves at Cas for him to approach. Cas then walks to Dean and stops when he is close enough for them to talk without being heard by Sam and Faith.   
  
Dean stares at him with an eyebrow raised.   
  
"So... Will you tell me what's wrong ?", he asks to the angel.   
  
"What are you talking about ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Come on Cas, I found you asleep with Faith last night.", says Dean.   
  
"Oh...", says Cas, looking down.   
  
"Yeah ?", asks Dean, waiting for an answer.   
  
"I was tired... I guess taking care of a child alone for a few days is exhausting... even for an angel.", says Cas, looking back at Dean.   
  
Dean frowns.   
  
"Hmm... and, that's all ?", he asks.   
  
Cas nods and looks away.   
  
"Because I also found Faith's sheets and pants in the washing machine this morning when I wanted to do some laundry...", adds Dean, crossing his arms and looking at Cas.   
  
Cas looks back at Dean, his mouth half open.   
  
"I promised I wouldn't tell you.", he says.   
  
"Cas ?", threatens Dean, "I asked you to tell me everything that happened.", he adds, waiting.

Cas glances at Faith at the table and looks back at Dean, biting his lips.   
  
"Huh... Okay, but you promise you won't tell Faith I told you ?", he asks, with pleading eyes.   
  
"I promise.", says Dean, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Faith had a nightmare. And to calm her down I used my grace. Which is why I was tired. And she wet her bed because of the nightmare. So I put everything in the washing machine and I took her with me in my bed.", explains Cas.   
  
When he is over, he bits his lips. Dean uncrosses his arms and his face relax.   
  
"Oh... okay. Well, you handled this pretty good... Thanks.", he says, slapping Cas's shoulder with a smile.   
  
"Really ?", asks Cas.   
  
"Yeah.", answers Dean.   
  
He then looks down at Cas's clothes and points at them.   
  
"Are these my clothes ?", he asks with a frown.   
  
Cas looks down at what he is wearing and grabs the t-shirt.   
  
"Yes. I don't have a pajama... so Faith told me you wouldn't mind if I borrowed one of yours.", he says, looking back at Dean.   
  
"Hmm... Why the Zeppelin shirt ?", asks Dean, raising an eyebrow as he looks into Cas's eyes.   
  
"Huh... it reminded me of the tape you gave me...", says Cas, looking down and hiding his smile.   
  
Dean blushes a little, so he turns to takes the bacon he prepared and heads to the table.   
  
"Good choice.", he says, looking back at Cas and winking.

  
  
********

  
After breakfast, Dean dressed up Faith in a cute little pink dress they bought a few days ago while doing some shopping. And Cas was back in his usual black suit and trench coat.   
  
When they come back to the library, Faith spots the drawings they made with Cas the day before.   
  
"Oh, Daddy ! I drew some things for you and Sammy !", she exclaims as she runs to the table.   
  
Sam and Cas come in the room at that moment.   
  
"Look, I drew a bee for you.", says Faith, handing her drawing to Dean.   
  
"Wow, thanks Faith, it's beautiful !", exclaims Dean as he takes it in his hands.   
  
"And I drew a dog for you Sammy !", says Faith, running to Sam and handing him her drawing.   
  
"Thanks ! It's a cute dog.", comments Sam.   
  
Faith smiles at them, proud of her drawings. And she suddenly remembers.   
  
"Oh ! Daddy, Cas drew something too !", she exclaims, running to the table again.   
  
Cas's eyes widen as she takes his drawing of Dean on the table and hands it to the hunter.   
  
"Look, he drew you !", says the little girl, smirking at Cas.   
  
Dean stares at the drawing, losing completely the ability to speak.This drawing is beautiful. Every little details of his face is here. How Cas did this ? He just stares at it for a minute, his mouth half open. He then clears his throat and looks at Cas, who is waiting next to him, biting his lips nervously.   
  
"You-You really drew this ?", asks Dean, pointing at his own face on the paper.   
  
"Yes.", answers Cas with a nod, still biting his lips.   
  
Dean opens his mouth and he looks back at the drawing.   
  
"Damn Cas...", he says, "I didn't know you could draw.", he adds, glancing at Cas before looking back at the drawing.   
  
"I didn't know either...", says Cas, suddenly finding his trench coat very interesting.   
  
Dean smiles and looks back at Cas.   
  
"Can I keep it ?", he asks.   
  
Cas nods and Faith jumps around them.   
  
"Yes ! Yes ! And you can put it next to my drawings on the wall in your room !", she exclaims.   
  
"Yeah, I'll do that.", says Dean with a chuckle, "Thanks Cas, this is beautiful... I love it.", he adds, looking at Cas in the eyes and smiling.   
  
Cas gives him a timid smile in return. It went well. He really thought Dean wouldn't like it or would find it weird. But no, he said he loved it, and Cas knows he wasn't lying.   
  
Dean puts back the drawings on the table and turns to Sam.   
  
"Sam, you keep Faith out of the kitchen, alright ?", he asks to his little brother.   
  
"Yep !", answers Sam.   
  
"Why ?", asks Faith, with a pout.   
  
"It's a surprise.", answers Dean with a wink.   
  
"Come here, we're gonna play with your legos !", says Sam, taking Faith in his arms and tickling her belly.   
  
The little girl laughs and Sam heads to her room, still tickling her as he walks, making her scream.   
  
"Good.", says Dean, heading to the kitchen.   
  
Castiel follows him.

"What are you doing ?", he asks as they walk next to each other.   
  
"I'm gonna make a birthday cake for Faith.", answers Dean with an excited smile on the face.   
  
They arrive in the kitchen and Dean opens the fridge to take out some eggs and butter. Castiel watches him as Dean then opens some cupboards to find some flour and sugar, and some chocolate.   
  
"I used to make birthday cakes for Sam when we were younger... he really liked the chocolate one. I hope Faith will like it too...", says Dean when he sees that Cas is still in the room and doesn't look like he's going to leave.   
  
Cas nods and approach the table, where Dean spreads all the ingredients.   
  
"Can I help you ?", he asks, his eyes glowing in excitement.   
  
Dean looks up at Cas and sees his face. He looks really excited. He can't say no.   
  
"Yeah, of course.", he says with a smile, "Have you ever done this ?", he then asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"No... But I would really like to learn.", answers Cas.   
  
Dean chuckles.   
  
"Well, now is the time !", he says with a smug look.   
  
Cas nods.   
  
"What do I do ?", he asks.   
  
Dean thinks for a second before answering.   
  
"Take out some big bowls and a pan from the cupboard."   
  
Castiel does what Dean asked, while the hunter takes some squares of chocolate in the chocolate pot.   
  
When Cas comes back with the pan and the bowls, Dean puts the chocolate in the pan and heads to the gas cooker.   
  
"I'm gonna put the chocolate to melt while we do the rest of the recipe.", he explains to Cas who is watching him, "Take a beater in the drawer.", he adds, pointing at the piece of furniture.   
  
Cas nods and follows Dean's orders. Dean comes back at the table. He opens the pack of flour and puts it back on the table. And he does the same with the pack of sugar.   
  
"Alright, now we need to mix all of this with some eggs.", he explains to Cas, showing the ingredients one by one, "Come on Cas, break some eggs in the bowl, I'm gonna mix the rest.", he adds.   
  
Cas nods once again and takes an egg. He examines it from all angles before pressing it in his hand and breaking it. But everything falls on the floor, instead of falling in the bowl. And the floor is now covered in egg and egg shell.   
  
"Cas ! Be careful ! That's not the way to break eggs !", exclaims Dean, showing the floor at his feet.   
  
Cas bits his lips and looks down at the mess he just created. Dean must be mad at him again.   
  
"Sorry Dean... I don't know how to do it.", he says in a sad tone, taking another egg.   
  
"Wow, give me that !", says Dean, taking the egg from Cas's hand, "I'm gonna show you.", he adds.   
  
He then hits delicately the egg against the bowl and the shell opens directly, spreading the egg in the bowl perfectly.   
  
"Here.", he says, looking back at Cas, "Now you should clean the floor before continuing.", he adds, pointing at the egg on the floor.   
  
Castiel walks to the sink and takes a sponge. He comes back where he was standing a few seconds ago and kneels down to clean. As he does that, Dean grabs the pack of sugar.   
  
But he bumps into the pack of flour which was next to it with his elbow. And the flour falls down.   
  
"Ah crap...", mumbles Dean.   
  
Cas lets out a muffled scream. And suddenly, the angel is all white, covered in flour from head to toes.   
  
Dean looks down at where Cas is kneeling and stops for a second. Cas rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of some flour. He then looks up to meet Dean's amused face.   
  
"Oh my God.", says Dean, muffling a laughter and trying to hide it behind his hand.   
  
He chuckles a few times, biting his lips to try to not laugh.   
  
"Cas, I'm so sorry.", he whispers.   
  
"It's oka-", begins Cas.   
  
But at that moment, Dean bursts out of laughter. He just couldn't hold it anymore. He laughs and laughs for a minute. Grabbing his belly as it hurts from all the laughters.   
  
"You-You should see you-your face !", he manages to say between two laughters, pointing at the angel's face, "Oh my God, Cas I'm so sorry ! I can't-", he can't finish his sentence as he burst out of laughter one more time.   
  
Cas pouts as he tries to take some flour off of his clothes and his hair. He then gets up, making some flour falling down.   
  
"Dean... this isn't funny.", he mumbles, blowing when some flour falls in his mouth.   
  
But Dean doesn't stop laughing. He can't. He just laughs more when Cas gives him a bigger pouts. He is laughing so hard that he is as red as a tomato right now. And he feels the cramps coming in his stomach from all the laughters. But he really can't stop.   
  
"Yes Cas ! I swear this is very funny !", he manages to say, laughing even more.   
  
"Not for me.", replies Cas.   
  
But this isn't really the truth. The truth is that seeing Dean laughing like that is actually very pleasing. It's been a while since Dean laughed so much. And this is a sound that Cas missed a lot. So Cas smiles and finally lets out a chuckle.   
  
"You see ! This is funny !", exclaims Dean, pointing at Cas's face when he spots a smile on it.   
  
"Okay this is funny. But not that much...", admits Cas.   
  
"No but, really, you should see your face ! This is 10/10 !", says Dean, pointing at Cas's face again.   
  
He then takes out his phone from his pocket and opens the camera app.   
  
"Let me take a picture !", he says to Cas.   
  
"Dean no...", says Cas with a pout.   
  
"Too late !", replies Dean, already putting his phone back in his pocket.

  
  
********

  
From the library, Sam and Faith hear everything. They came back with Faith's legos to play on the table. And now, all they hear from the kitchen are Dean's laughters. And Cas's ? Sam is not sure. But he could swear he heard another laughter than Dean's one.   
  
Sam and Faith both had stopped playing when they first heard Dean yelling at Cas for breaking an egg. And Sam got scared for a moment that this day would be ruined by Dean's anger. But at the end, everything went fine.   
  
"They seem to have a lot of fun in there...", he comments in Faith's ear.   
  
"Yes... I wanna see what's going on !", says Faith, already getting up from her chair.   
  
"No, Faith ! You can't go, Dean wants it to be a surprise.", says Sam, grabbing Faith's arm.   
  
Faith turns to Sam, crosses her arms and pouts.   
  
"But I wanna know why they're laughing...", she says.   
  
Sam sighs and at that moment, they hear Dean's voice coming from the kitchen.   
  
"No, wait ! Don't clean yourself now ! We gotta show that to Sam and Faith !", he exclaims.   
  
Faith's face lightens when she hears that and she turns when Cas and Dean come out of the kitchen. Cas still covered in flour.   
  
"Look ! Cas is all covered in flour !", says Dean, slapping Cas's back and laughing once more when some flour falls on the floor.   
  
"What have you done ?", asks Sam, his eyes widening as he gets up from his chair and chuckles.   
  
But Dean can't answer because Faith's laughter covers all their voices. She runs to Cas, still laughing and she slaps on his trench coat to make more flour fall down.   
  
"Wow so cool !", she exclaims, slapping Cas again, "It looks like snow is falling down from you !", she adds, laughing again.   
  
"I know ! That's awesome !", exclaims Dean in return, slapping Cas's back again and laughing with Faith.   
  
Sam approaches and laughs too. And they all laugh like that for a minute, Dean explaining how Cas ended covered in flour, and Faith playing with the flour falling down from the angel. Even Cas laughs a little. But not as much as Dean and Faith of course.   
  
After a few minutes, Dean slaps Cas's back again.   
  
"Alright, I think we laughed enough for now... We still have some work to do in the kitchen.", he says, looking at the angel.   
  
Cas nods and they turn to head back to the kitchen.   
  
"Wait !", shouts Faith.   
  
Dean and Cas stops. Faith slides her finger on Cas one last time.   
  
"Daddy, kneels down.", she says with a smirk.   
  
Dean frowns but he kneels down.   
  
"Close you eyes.", she adds.   
  
Dean closes his eyes. And Faith puts the flour from her finger on Dean's nose. And she laughs, proud of her, making them all laugh once more.   
  
Dean cleans his nose with his hand and Cas cleans himself and the floor with his grace, and they go back in the kitchen.   
  
"This is the best birthday ever !", exclaims Faith.   
  
"And it hasn't even already started.", says Sam, "We haven't given your gifts yet.", he adds with a wink.   
  
"I'm so excited !", says Faith with a smile.   
  
Sam ruffles her hair and laughs. Faith suddenly turns to him with a smirk.   
  
"Sam, can I braid your hair ?", she asks.   
  
Sam looks at her, scared.   
  
"Huh..."   
  
"Please, it's my birthday...", adds Faith, joining her hands like she was praying.   
  
Sam rolls his eyes and smiles.   
  
"Okay...", he answers.

  
  
********

  
When Dean and Cas comes back from the kitchen with lunch, Dean stops and stares at his brother.   
  
"What have you done ?", he asks, already laughing again.   
  
Sam sighs and gives a smile at Faith. He passes a hand through his hair, that is now tied up in many different irregular braids.   
  
"Well... your daughter right here wanted to show me her talent of braiding hair...", he says, pointing at Faith, who is hiding her laughter behind her hands.   
  
Dean puts everything down on the table and ruffles Faith's hair.   
  
"Nice job kiddo !", he says.   
  
Faith smiles and Dean approaches Sam. He ruffles his braids and laughs.   
  
"Don't touch my hair !", complains Sam, pushing Dean's hand.   
  
"Nice hair Samantha...", comments Dean, mockingly, “Smile.”, he adds, taking out his phone.

“What ? No, Dean !”, complains Sam.

“Too late.”, says Dean, taking a picture.

Sam sighs and looks angrily at his brother, who responds with a wink.   
  
"Sam has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen.", says Faith.   
  
"Ah Ah ! You see Dean, my hair is fabulous !", says Sam, with a proud smile.   
  
"Pfff, that's not what she said.", says Dean.   
  
"His hair is fabulous !", says Faith, pulling out her tongue at Dean.   
  
"No, don't say that... he will never let me cut his hair.", whispers Dean with a grimace.   
  
"I will never let you touch my hair again !", says Sam, crossing his arms.   
  
They argue ridiculously like that for a few more minutes. And Cas just watches them. And smile. Faith was right. He really is very happy with them. They always make him feel happier.   
  
"Okay stop.", says Dean, "What about we eat lunch and after that I bring the surprise and your gifts ?", he adds, giving a smug look to Faith.   
  
"Yes !", she exclaims.

  
  
********

  
After lunch, Dean and Cas head to the kitchen and they come back with a big chocolate cake, with a candle in a shape of a ‘3’.   
  
"Happy Birthday to you !", begins singing Dean.   
  
He is quickly followed by Sam for the song. And even Cas understands that it must be a tradition for humans and sings with them.   
  
When Dean puts the cake in front of Faith, her eyes glows and her smiles grows bigger every second.   
  
"Happy Birthday Little Princess !", exclaims Dean.   
  
He leans to kiss her forehead and ruffles her hair.   
  
"Make a wish and blow the candle.", he adds with a wink.   
  
Faith looks at her father with glowing eyes, before glancing at Cas and Sam too. She thinks about a wish.   
  
"I wish... I wish we all stay together forever.", she says.   
  
The boys all smile at this declaration. And she blows the candle, making them all applause.   
  
"Great, now it's time for the gifts.", says Dean, rubbing his hands in excitement, "I’ll go get mine !", he adds, heading to his room.   
  
"Me too !", says Sam.   
  
5 minutes later, Sam hands his gift to the little girl. Faith tears the gift paper and her face lights up when she sees what is inside.   
  
"I saw that the other day... and it made me think of you. Because Dean always call you his princess.", comments Sam, pointing at the princess crown in Faith's hands.   
  
"Thank you Sammy !", exclaims Faith, jumping to Sam's neck.   
  
Sam then opens the box and puts the crown on Faith's head. Faith then turns to Dean.   
  
"Look Daddy ! Now I'm a real princess ! With my dress and my crown !", she says, dancing on the chair.   
  
"Yes you are.", says Dean with a smile, "Here is my gift.", he adds, handing a long tube shape.   
  
Faith examines it from all angles and frowns. She then tears the paper and looks confused for a second, when she sees colors through a plastic paper.   
  
"What is it ?", she asks, looking up at Dean.   
  
Dean laughs and takes the tube from her hand. He then removes the plastic paper and unrolls the tube, making a poster appear. A 'Tangled' poster.   
  
Faith's face lights up again when she understands what her father is holding.   
  
"Wow ! It's Rapunzel !", she exclaims.

"Yeah, it's a poster... so you can put this on your wall in your room to put some decoration.", says Dean.   
  
He then hands her another gift and tells her to open it.   
  
"Two ?", she asks, surprised.   
  
"Well, you are my Little Princess, right ?", says Dean with a smug look.   
  
Faith nods and opens the new gift. She then show them the t-shirt that was inside.   
  
"I like it ! It's beautiful ! And there are angel wings in the back ! So cool !", she exclaims, turning the t-shirt in her hands.   
  
"Yes, and it's written 'Little Angel' on the front.", points out Dean, proud if his gift, "Put it on, it's the same color as you dress.", he adds, already helping Faith to put the t-shirt on. She then looks down at the t-shirt and smiles.   
  
"Thank you Daddy !", says Faith, jumping to Dean's neck, like she just did with Sam, "So now I'm a Little Angel Princess ?", she asks.   
  
"Yeah that's right.", answers Dean with a chuckle.   
  
When she takes a step back, she turns to Cas with a smile. Sam and Dean both look at Cas too before looking at each other with scared faces. They never thought about telling Cas to buy a gift.   
  
"Hum... Give me a minute, I have something for you.", says Cas, heading to his room.   
  
Faith smiles happily. Sam and Dean frowns in surprise.   
  
Cas comes back a minute later and hands Faith a gift, packed up awkwardly.   
  
"Happy Birthday Faith.", he says with a smile.   
  
Faith tears the paper and her eyes glow when she sees what is inside.   
  
"I made it myself.", adds Cas when Faith takes a little bracelet out of the paper.   
  
She looks at it from all angles, smiles and puts the little rainbow bracelet to her wrist.   
  
"It's so beautiful, I love it !", says Faith.   
  
Sam and Dean exchange a surprised look before focusing on the other thing that Faith takes out of the box. It's a small blue piece of fabrics. Faith gives an interrogative look at Cas, who takes her angel plush on the table.   
  
"It's a... a tie for Little Cas.", he says timidly, "You said he looked like me and... I thought he would look more like me with a tie.", he adds with a hesitant smile.   
  
He then puts the piece of fabrics around Little Cas's neck and hands it to Faith, whose face lights up with a big smile.   
  
"Thanks Cas ! He looks so cute like that !", she exclaims, before jumping to his neck and hugging him tightly, hugging her plush at the same time.   
  
"You're welcome.", says Cas, hugging back, happy that she likes his gifts.   
  
Dean suddenly slaps his back.   
  
"Well Cas, I didn't know you were into bracelets and fabrics...", he teases, "But thanks... those gifts are sweet.", he adds, smiling at the angel.   
  
After this, they all eat the cake, which is delicious according to Faith and Sam, and they then spend the rest of the day playing games with Faith, laughing all the time. They’re happy.

 

********

 

When Dean puts Faith in bed, she hugs him.

“Thank you Daddy.”, she says in a sleepy voice.

“For what ?”, asks Dean.

“Today, it was the best day of my life.”, answers Faith with a smile, hugging her angel plush.

“Well, your life isn’t that long for now…”, says Dean with a chuckle, “But… you’re welcome.”, he adds when Faith crosses her arms and pouts.

He then leans and kisses her forehead.

“Good night Faith. There is another surprise for tomorrow.”, he adds.

But Faith is already asleep, too tired of her day.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> Like I said before the chapter, I won't post for a few weeks, don't worry ;)  
> Be patient :)  
> I'll come back XD
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Dean wants to make Faith happy by bringing her to the park to see Tom...


	22. No one should be afraid of dumbasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take Faith to the park.  
> She's happy to see Tom.  
> She has a little fight with other kids... because kids can be real dumbasses sometimes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 22 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I'm back from vacation ! I hope you didn't miss me too much XD
> 
> I started school again and I honestly don't know when I'll find time to write... So I don't know how many times I'll post per month... I'll try to post every two weeks, but maybe it will become three... :/
> 
> Also, I kinda lost motivation to write, because I don't really know if I still have readers...  
> So if you have anything to tell me to motivate me, I'm all ears ! XD

The next morning, they're all in the kitchen, taking their breakfast. Sam is talking with Castiel about something they read in the newspaper, to determine if it's a case or not. Dean is eating his bacon, while watching Faith who is eating her Lucky Charms, like every morning.   
  
She is also playing with her angel plush, giving him some cereals to eat, and eating them for him since he doesn't seem to want to eat, like she says.   
  
Dean clears his throat.   
  
"Hey Faith, how about we go to the park today ?", he asks to his daughter, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Faith stops playing with her little angel and turns her head to look at Dean with a big smile.   
  
"Oh yes !", she exclaims, "Do you think Tom will be there ?", she then asks, eyes full of hope.   
  
"Huh... I don't know.", answers Dean.   
  
Sam suddenly turns to Faith.   
  
"Yeah he will.", he says with a smile.   
  
Dean frowns and look at his little brother.   
  
"How do you know ?", he asks.   
  
Sam shrugs.   
  
"Sarah said she brings the kids to the park twice a week, and today is one of these days.", explains Sam.   
  
Dean nods but frowns again.   
  
"Sarah ?", he asks.   
  
"The teacher.", adds Sam.   
  
"You mean the hot teacher who gave you her number ?", asks Dean, his face suddenly lighting up as he remembers.   
  
"Yeah, her...", says Sam with a smile, looking down to hide his blushing cheeks.   
  
Dean opens his mouth but says nothing. He then laughs.   
  
"Wait ? You mean you've been talking to her ?", he asks.   
  
"Yes... a little...", says Sam.   
  
"Liar ! She's the one who's been sending you tons of messages the last few days !", exclaims Dean, slapping his brother's shoulder.   
  
"Not tons of messages Dean...", says Sam.   
  
"Oh yes, I hear your phone vibrate fifty times a day. She's in love.", says Dean with a wink.   
  
He then laughs and slaps his brother's shoulder again.   
  
"That's my boy !", he adds with a smile.   
  
"Shut up...", mumbles Sam, blushing.   
  
"Anyways...", says Dean turning back to Faith, "So yes, apparently Tom will be there. Happy ?", he asks, picking Faith's cheek.   
  
"Yes !", she answers, pushing Dean's hand away as he tries to tickle her.   
  
"And Sam will be able to see his girlfriend...", adds Dean, hiding his mouth behind his hand and winking at Faith.   
  
She laughs and Sam slaps his brother's shoulder.   
  
"She's not my girlfriend.", he says.   
  
"Liar !", exclaim Dean and Faith at the same time, before laughing together.   
  
Castiel has been watching the scene in silence since Sam turned. A smile comes across his face when the brothers bicker, making Faith laugh. He likes when the day starts like this.

  
  
**********

  
When they arrive at the park 1 hour later, some kids are already playing on the playground. Faith is holding Dean's hand in hers and her angel plush in her other hand. When she spots the person she's been looking for, she lets go Dean's hand and she points at the playground.   
  
"I see Tom !", she says, looking at Dean with an excited face.   
  
"Then go play with him.", says Dean, winking at her.   
  
"Yes !", she exclaims, handing her plush to Castiel, "Take care of Little Cas.", she adds, before running towards Tom, who is standing next to the slide.   
  
Sam, Dean and Cas sit at the same place as usual. Dean and Cas on one bench, and Sam on the bench next to theirs.   
  
They watch as Tom hugs Faith when she arrives next to him and how his face lights up when she hugs back and laughs.   
  
"They're cute...", says Sam with a smile.   
  
"Like you and Sarah ?", teases Dean, "Where is she ?", he adds, scanning the playground to find the teacher.   
  
He spots her next to the sandbox, watching over some kids building sand castles.   
  
"Ah, she's just over there Sammy, look.", he says, turning to Sam and pointing at Sarah.   
  
"Yeah, I saw her.", replies Sam, nodding.   
  
When she looks up, she spots the boys on their bench and she waves at Sam with a smile. Sam waves back, blushing a little.   
  
"Come on Sammy, go talk to her.", says Dean, slapping Sam's thigh.   
  
Sam sighs.   
  
"Alright... but only if you stop making fun of me with that.", he says with a pout.   
  
Dean laughs and turns to Cas.   
  
"He's cute when he's shy like that.", he says to the angel.

Cas looks at Dean, smiles and nods. Sam sighs again but he gets up and walk towards the teacher who is still looking at them.   
  
Dean slaps Sam's butt.   
  
"Go little brother !", he says before laughing again when Sam pats his butt where Dean slapped and frowns at his brother.   
  
"Dean...", he hisses, before turning back and walking towards Sarah.   
  
"Ah... I think Sammy is in love...", says Dean quietly, looking back at Cas.   
  
He sighs.   
  
"Why is it always him who attracts the hot chicks of my fantasms ?", he whispers more for himself as he looks down in the void.   
  
"Fantasms ?", asks Cas, tilting his head.   
  
Dean looks back at him and smiles.   
  
"Yeah... you know, a hot teacher... who could teach you all kind of lessons...", he says, raising his eyebrows and winking at Cas.   
  
"Like what ?", asks Cas, confused.   
  
Dean's smile fades and he blushes a little. He clears his throat.   
  
"Huh... Well, you know...", he begins.   
  
"Because if you want to learn something in particular, I have knowledge in a lot of domains and I could teach you almost anything you want.", adds Cas, looking aways from Dean to look in the playground direction.   
  
Dean laughs nervously and feels himself blush a little more. He clears his throat again and looks in Faith's direction.   
  
"Yeah, not that kind of lesson Cas...", he mumbles.   
  
Cas looks back at Dean and he sees the hunter glancing nervously at him in the corner of his eyes. He also sees Dean's cheek becoming more red and he suddenly opens his mouth as he understands.   
  
"Oh, I think I know what you mean.", he adds with a smile, proud that he understood.   
  
Dean clears his throat but doesn't look back at the angel.   
  
"Really ?", he asks, raising an eyebrow, afraid that Cas actually understood.   
  
"Yes, there was that movie on TV once...", says Cas, "It was late at night and I turned on the TV and there was this woman, dressed as a teacher and the man was-"   
  
Cas stops his story when Dean's eyes widen and he suddenly turns to him with a scared face.   
  
"Stop, I don't wanna know what kind of movies you watch !", says Dean, "Especially that kind. And especially in that place, full of kids." , he adds, staring at Cas with a frown.   
  
"But-"   
  
"No Cas !", cuts Dean, pointing at Cas's nose.   
  
Castiel looks at Dean's finger and nods.   
  
Dean turns back to look at Faith, glancing at Cas a few times.   
  
" _ You _ started this conversation...", mumbles Cas, turning back to look at Faith too.

  
  
**********

 

When Faith and Tom take a step back after their hug, Tom smiles.   
  
"Happy Birthday Faith !", he exclaims.   
  
Faith looks surprised but she smiles back.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
"I know I'm a little late. The last time we saw each other, you told me your birthday was... yesterday, right ?", he asks, raising an eyebrow as he hesitates on the day.   
  
Faith nods happily.   
  
"I told this to my Mom, and she told me I should buy you a gift for the next time I see you. And... I keep it in my schoolbag... follow me.", he says, handing his hand to Faith.   
  
Faith takes it and they run together towards all the schoolbags, waiting for the kids under a tree.   
  
When they arrive at the tree, Tom lets go Faith hand and looks for his bag. When he spots it, he gives a look at Faith and smile, before searching for the gift in it.   
  
He takes a little box, wrapped in paper, out of his bag and hands it shily to his friend.   
  
"It's for you.", he adds with a smile.   
  
Faith looks at him with an excited face and finally takes the little box from his hand. She tears out the paper and opens the box.   
  
Her face lights up when she sees what is inside.   
  
"It's a necklace.", explains Tom, "With your name.", he adds, pointing at the necklace that Faith takes out of its box to look closer at it.   
  
She says nothing. She just looks at the necklace from all angles, smiling.   
  
"Do you like it ?", asks Tom, biting his lips nervously.   
  
"I love it !", answers Faith, jumping to his neck, "Thank you so much Tom !", she adds, giving a kiss on his cheek, which makes him blush a little.   
  
"Give it to me, I'll put it around your neck.", says Tom.

Faith gives him the necklace and turns her back to him, holding her hair so Tom can put the necklace easily.   
  
When he's done, Faith turns again and looks down at her necklace.   
  
"It's beautiful.", she says.   
  
"Like you.", says Tom with a smile.   
  
Faith looks up at him and smiles. She takes his hand and drags him back on the playground.   
  
"Let's play !", she exclaims.

 

**********

  
"You came.", says Sarah as Sam arrives next to her.   
  
"Well, my brother wanted to take Faith to the park so... yeah.", says Sam, scratching the back of his head.   
  
Sarah crosses her arms and pretends to be offended.   
  
"So you wouldn't have come if your brother didn't have the idea-"   
  
"What ? No ! No, I mean, yeah of course I would have come. Even if Dean didn't want to come here for Faith.", tries to explain Sam.   
  
Sarah laughs as he sighs and looks down.   
  
"Relax Sam. I know you would have come.", she says, hiding her laughter behind her hand.   
  
Sam laughs, nervous and relief at the same time.   
  
"You wanna walk ?", asks Sarah, waving at him to follow her.   
  
"Sure.", answers Sam with a smile.   
  
Since the last time they saw each other, they only talked through texts. And Sam was looking forward to meet Sarah again. Texts are not the same as talking face to face.   
  
They start walking along the playground, talking about everything.

  
  
**********

 

"Tom ! I wanna go on the swings !", exclaims Faith, pointing at the swings that two little girls from Tom's class just left.   
  
"Okay.", says Tom, following Faith.   
  
They run together towards the swings, holding hands (under the eyes of a protective father, jumping on his bench).   
  
But, a group of five young boys from Tom's class arrive first and two of them jump on the swings, just under the nose of Tom and Faith.   
  
"Too late Tommy.", says one of them, pulling out his tongue to Tom.   
  
Tom stops running, making Faith stop too.   
  
"Come here, we gonna play somewhere else...", whispers Tom in Faith's ear.   
  
Faith tilts her head, something she probably got from Castiel, due to the time they spend together.   
  
"Why ?", she asks as Tom drags her towards the sandbox.   
  
"These boys from my class... they're mean. With me at least. I don't want them to be mean with you.", explains Tom.   
  
Faith stops and lets go Tom's hand.   
  
"Then you should fight them and be mean with them.", she says, crossing her arms and pouting.   
  
Tom shakes his head.   
  
"No, they're too strong for me.", he says, terrified.   
  
Faith suddenly turns and walks in the group's direction.   
  
"Faith ? What are you doing ?", asks Tom in a trembling voice, running after her.   
  
"I'm not afraid of them. They don't have the right to be mean with you !", says Faith, suddenly angry, "They're dumbasses !", she adds, clenching her fists.   
  
"Dumbasses ?", asks Tom, surprised by the use of this word.   
  
"My Daddy says that sometimes.", explains Faith.   
  
She doesn't slow down, still walking in the 'dumbasses' direction.   
  
When she arrives at the swings, the two boys who were on them get down and they all stand next to each other, forming an arc of circle in front of Faith.   
  
"Hey you ! Stop being mean with Tom !", shouts Faith, full of anger, her fists still clenched.   
  
Tom arrives behind her but stops far enough of the other boys. He doesn't say anything, petrified.   
  
The five boys suddenly burst out of laughter, making fun of a poor little girl who crosses her arms, even more angry.   
  
The boy in the middle, the one who seems to be the leader of the band takes a step closer to Faith and talks.   
  
"Who are you ? Tommy's girlfriend ?", he asks, looking at Tom with a mocking smile.   
  
Tom doesn't move, his eyes watering slowly because of his terrified state. The boy still looks at Tom when he talks.   
  
"So, you have only one friend, and this is a baby ?", he asks, eyeing Faith from head to toes with a disgusted look.   
  
All his friends laugh, repeating the word 'baby' one after the other.   
  
"I'm not a baby !", shouts Faith.   
  
"I'm sure she still wears diapers !", adds the boy, pointing at Faith but still staring at Tom with the same mocking smile.

This statement make all his friends laugh again.   
  
"That's not true !", shouts Faith, uncrossing her arms and pushing the 'leader' with all her strength.   
  
The boy doesn't fall. But all his friends stop laughing and take a step back.   
  
Tom still doesn't move. But he now has his mouth open, surprised by Faith's courage.   
  
The 'leader' takes a step closer to Faith again and looks down at her, furious. He is taller than her, but she doesn't move. She just clenches again.   
  
"Leave her alone !", suddenly shouts Tom, taking a few steps closer, to stand next to Faith.   
  
The boy looks away from Faith to look back at Tom.   
  
"Oh, look at that, Tommy talks.", he says in a mocking tone.   
  
He then looks back at Faith, who is slowly becoming red from anger and whose eyes are slowly watering.   
  
"I said leave her alone.", repeats Tom, less confident than a few seconds ago.   
  
"And what are you going to do ?", asks the boy, looking back at Tom.   
  
Tom doesn't answer, petrified again.   
  
"Leave Tom alone !", shouts Faith, pushing the boy again.   
  
This time, he falls. All his friends take another step back. He stands up and pushes Faith with all his strength, sending her on the ground in less than a second.   
  
"Faith !", shouts Tom, when she hits the ground and starts crying.

  
  
**********

  
On the bench, Dean is talking about a horror movie that Cas absolutely needs to watch.   
  
"But Dean, what we see in horror movies is never true, they never respects the legends and-"   
  
Cas is cut by a scream, quickly followed by crying.   
  
He suddenly looks at where Faith was with Tom a few minutes ago, imitated by Dean.   
  
When they spot the group of kids next to the swings, and Faith on the ground, crying, they both jump from the bench and run in this direction.   
  
Faith cries and cries and she calls her father, sobbing because of pain and anger.   
  
"Look at her crying and calling her 'Daddy', what a big baby !", mocks the boy, making laugh all his friends.   
  
Tom kneels next to Faith and helps her to stand up, glaring at the group of boys.   
  
"Faith ?", calls Dean as he arrives close to them, Castiel to his sides.   
  
He kneels down in front of Faith and hugs her when she jumps to his neck, crying.   
  
"They're mean.", she manages to say between two sobs, pointing at the boys.   
  
And Dean suddenly understands what happened. The boys were mean to her and Tom, one of them pushed her to the ground. Children can be real dumbasses sometimes.   
  
"Oh, wait.", he whispers to Faith's ear, standing up and giving Faith to Cas.   
  
She immediately hugs Cas, who gives her her plush to calm her down.   
  
Dean then turns to face the five young boys, who all take a few steps back, impressed and terrified by Dean's height and look.   
  
"Who is the jerk who touched her ?", asks Dean in a menacing voice, looking at all of them, one by one.   
  
No one answer, but Tom pulls Dean's sleeve and points at the boy in the middle. Dean nods to thank him and takes a step closer to the boy. All the other ones take a few steps back.   
  
"Who do you think you are ?", asks Dean in a menacing tone.   
  
The boy tries to look at Dean in the eye, as if to show he's not afraid, but he can't do it more than a second when he sees the furious look on Dean's face. He doesn't answer anything and just looks down.   
  
"So this is how boys are these days ? Attacking little girls, younger and smaller than them ? Of course, it's easier than attacking a boy of your size ! What a gentleman !", says Dean, his voice raising a little more every second because of anger.   
  
He keeps shouting at the kid for a minute before talking to the other ones and telling them they're not better for letting him do that and following him.   
  
After five minutes of sermon by a very angry and protective Dean, the five boys are crying, without having the courage to move from where they are standing.   
  
Faith, on her side, stopped crying a few minutes ago, after that Cas rocked her and patted her back, checking that she wasn't hurt.

Alerted by the sound, Sam and Sarah join them and asks what is going on.   
  
"Sammy, you should tell your girlfriend to watch out for these monsters.", says Dean, pointing at the five crying boys.   
  
"What do you mean ?", asks Sarah, looking at the boys.   
  
Dean explains what happened and when he's over, it's Sarah's turn to sermon the five boys, making them cry a little more.   
  
"Oh, you can cry ! I already warned you about that. Bullying other kids is bad. I'm going to talk to your parents young men. Go play somewhere else.", says Sarah, before turning her back to the boys, who go away immediately.   
  
Dean finally turns back to where Cas is standing, with Faith cuddled in his arms. She is resting her head on his shoulder, hugging her plush and sucking her thumb. Her eyes are still wet but she isn't crying anymore.   
  
"Are you okay ?", asks Dean, rubbing her hair.   
  
She nods, her head still resting against Cas's shoulder.   
  
"I'm sorry for this.", apologizes Sarah, "I already had problems with these boys. I don't know what to do with them."   
  
"It's okay...", says Dean with a smile, "It's not your fault, it comes from their bad education, so it comes from their parents. Not you.", he adds.   
  
"Hum, yes Dean but... Don't you think you went a little too far with them ?", asks Sam, "I mean, they're just kids.", he adds.   
  
"They deserved it.", replies Dean.   
  
"They said I was a baby...", says Faith, frowning.   
  
"Yeah well, look who are the crying babies now...", says Dean with a wink.   
  
"True.", says Tom.   
  
Sam and Sarah looks at each other and chuckle.   
  
Dean then spots the new necklace around Faith's neck. He takes it between his fingers to look at it.   
  
"Where does this come from ?", he asks.   
  
"Tom gave it to me for my birthday.", answers Faith, "I love it.", she adds, smiling at Tom.   
  
"Aww it's cute.", says Sarah.   
  
"Yeah, thanks kiddo.", says Dean, ruffling Tom's hair, "That a very nice gift.", he adds with a smile.   
  
Tom nods and blushes a little.   
  
"Daddy, I'm tired. Can we go home ?", suddenly asks Faith, her head still resting on Cas's shoulder and her eyes closing slowly.   
  
"Yeah, good idea.", says Dean.   
  
Sarah excuses herself by saying she had to take back the kids to school and waves goodbye to Sam with a smile, making him blush a little.   
  
When she's gone, with Tom following her after he waved good bye to Faith, Dean ruffles Sam's hair.   
  
"Aww how cute is that. Sammy blushing in front of a girl.", he teases his brother.   
  
"Dean, my hair !", grumbles Sam, trying to push Dean away.   
  
"Alright, let's go home.", finally says Dean.

 

When they start to walk towards the car, Castiel feels something. He feels like a _demonic_ presence, not far from them. He looks around them, trying to find the source, but he doesn’t. He thinks about telling the boys about it. But he doesn’t because they look happy right now, and Castiel probably made a mistake. Maybe the fact that someone attacked Faith made him feel like the world is trying to hurt her. Which he will never let happen.

  
  
**********

  
When they arrive, Faith drags Cas in the TV room to watch Scooby-Doo as Dean keeps teasing Sam about Sarah. Sam finally gives up and tells Dean that since they met, they talked a lot through texts and that they planned to go out some night soon.   
  
Around one hour later, Dean's phone rings. He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen.   
  
"It's Mom !", he says, happy.   
  
He presses the 'answer' button and puts his phone to his ear.   
  
"Hey Mom !", he says.   
  
"Hey Dean. How is it going at the bunker ?", asks Mary.   
  
"Good, very good. We just came back from the park... Faith had a little fight with some boys but everything is okay now.", answers Dean.   
  
"Oh, good. Actually, I was calling to wish her a Happy Birthday. I know it was yesterday but I was hunting a vampire with Jody and I was pretty busy...", explains Mary.   
  
"Ah it's okay Mom, I understand. I will tell her you called, she's watching TV with Cas right now so I won't bother them.", says Dean smiling.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Wait, Jody you said ? You've been hunting with Jody the past few days ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Yes, she called me when she saw that there were new attacks in the newspaper, and she said she would need some help but she didn't want to ask you because she always call you.", answers Mary.   
  
"Oh okay. Well, it's great, you made a new friend.", says Dean, chuckling.   
  
"Yes... By the way, I talked to her about Faith and she didn't know... and she said she would have to call you as soon as possible... so prepare for a call from Jody."

"Haha okay Mom.", says Dean, laughing, "It's been a long time since I last talked to her anyway.", he adds.   
  
"Great. I'm sorry, I'll have to go Dean, so say 'hi' to everybody for me.", says Mary.   
  
"Okay, bye Mom.", says Dean, hanging out and putting his phone back in his pocket.   
  
"What did she say ?", asks Sam.   
  
"She called to wish a Happy Birthday to Faith and she says 'hi'. She's also been hunting with Jody and told her for Faith so Jody should call soon.", says Dean.   
  
Not even five minutes later, Dean's phone rings again. He looks at the screen and puts the phone to his ear.   
  
"It's Jody.", he says to Sam.   
  
"Put her on speaker.", says Sam.   
  
Dean does as Sam said and puts his phone on the table.   
  
"Hey Jody !", they both say.   
  
"Hey guys ! How is it going for you ?", she asks.   
  
"Good. What about you ? And the girls ?", asks Dean.   
  
"Good too. I just hunted a vampire, Alex is studying for an exam and Claire is doing God knows what...", answers Jody, chuckling.   
  
Sam and Dean both laugh with her.   
  
"So, your mother told me some things...", adds Jody, "About someone called Faith, I think..."

"Yeah... Huh...", begins Dean.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier ? Mary said it's been a month !", exclaims Jody.   
  
"Yeah sorry, I never thought about telling everyone...", says Dean.   
  
"Well, congrats.", adds Jody.   
  
Dean laughs.   
  
"Thanks, but it's not me who gave birth you know ?", he says.   
  
"Of course, but you still played a role in the conception of your little girl. You know-", says Jody.   
  
"Yeah... I know how it works.", says Dean with a chuckle.   
  
There is a short silence before Jody talks again.   
  
"So, when will you present her to me ? And Claire and Alex really want to meet her too."   
  
"Oh huh... I don't know...", says Dean, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"What about coming to Sioux Falls for the next few days ? We could meet her and you could take some time for you while we take care of her. I bet you didn't have time for you since you met her !", says Jody.   
  
Dean looks at Sam who shrugs and nods.   
  
"Why not ?", he says.   
  
"Yeah okay, we'll do that !", answers Dean to Jody.   
  
"Awesome ! I'm waiting for you.", says Jody.   
  
Dean suddenly frowns.   
  
"Wait Jody, can... can we bring someone else ?", he asks, biting his lips as he waits for an answer.   
  
"Who ?", asks Jody, surprised.   
  
"Hum... Well, you know Cas ? Claire probably talked to you about him..."   
  
"Oh yes. The angel, right ?", asks Jody.   
  
"Yeah, him...", answers Dean.   
  
"Yes, you talked about him too the last time you came here.", she adds.   
  
Dean frowns.   
  
"Really ?", he asks.   
  
"Yes, you were worried about him... and you told some stories that happened to you when you were together I don't remember where."   
  
Dean looks at Sam, as for asking if this is true. Sam nods slowly, closing his eyes as if he remembers the moment way too clearly.   
  
"Oh... huh yeah... probably...", says Dean, blushing a little.   
  
"Yes. Well, I would be very happy to finally meet him. So of course he can come with you.", finally says Jody.   
  
"Okay... awesome. Then, we pack and we're on our way.", says Dean.   
  
"Good. See you soon boys.", says Jody.   
  
"See ya !", both say Sam and Dean.   
  
Dean puts his phone back in his pocket and heads to the TV room as Sam heads to his room to pack.   
  
Dean tells Cas and Faith about the two phone calls he just received and asks Cas to help Faith to pack as he packs his own stuff.   
  
Ten minutes later, they're on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> The little family go to Jody's house. Jody propose them to take care of Faith while the boys take care of themselves. They really need a break. So they go bowling !


	23. Bowling Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and Faith arrive at Jody's.  
> Jody finally meets Castiel and Faith.  
> The boys go out together. They turns into children...  
> Awkwardness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Here is chapter 23 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> I started school again and my health isn't really good at the moment and... I used to write after coming back from school but now I'm jsut too tired... I honestly don't know when I'll find time to write... 
> 
> Plus, a few days ago I had tons of ideas for a new fic I wanna write and I really wanna start writing it while I'm motivated... So as I'll be writing two fics at the same time, it might take more time for me to write for "My Little Princess".
> 
> So I don't know how many times I'll post per month... I'll try to post every two weeks, but maybe it will become three or more... :/
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for this chapter... I think I I might have gone a little too fast and too far XD  
> But it's too late, so I hope you'll like it anyway XD

After four hours on the road and a lunch taken at some road restaurant, Sam and Faith are asleep in the car, as Dean continues to drive. He yawns once and looks in the rear view to check on Faith. She's sleeping like a baby, her thumb slowly falling from her mouth and her angel plush close to her heart.  
  
Dean also checks on Cas, who's been silent since they left the bunker. The angel is looking outside the window, his head resting on his fist, and a frown on his face. He looks focused on the landscape, but he also looks in his thoughts.  
  
Dean glances at him a few times in the rear view before chuckling and clearing his throat.  
  
"What are you thinking about ?", he asks, his eyes glancing from Cas to the road.  
  
Castiel looks away from the window and looks at Dean in the rear view, still frowning. He sighs.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me ?", he asks.  
  
Dean frowns, lost.  
  
"Who ?"  
  
"Your friend, Jody.", answers Cas.  
  
Dean laughs, thinking Cas is kidding. But when he looks back in the rear view, he sees that his friend is very serious.  
  
"Oh come on Cas, of course she'll like you.", he says with an excited face.  
  
"How would you know ?", asks Cas.  
  
"I know because... it's impossible not to like you.", says Dean, glancing at the angel as he waits for him to talk again.  
  
Castiel sighs.  
  
"That's not true. Many angels don't like me. And demons don't like me either. I'm not even sure God ever liked me...", says Cas, turning his head back to the window.  
  
Dean frowns and sighs. He looks in his rear view again.  
  
"Yeah well... that's because they're all dicks. But everybody likes you in this family. And Jody belongs to our family.", says Dean in a reassuring voice.  
  
When Cas looks back at him in the rear view, Dean gives him a little smile.  
  
"And that's Jody who insisted to meet you. She's really excited, Claire talked a lot about you.", adds Dean to reassure Cas a little more.  
  
Cas bits his lips and glances at Faith next to him before looking back at Dean.  
  
"Are you sure ?", he asks.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about that. Really. Jody is the sweetest woman I ever met. Well, except if you hurt someone she loves of course... But if you don't, she's really sweet. She's like a second mom for us, you know ?", says Dean.  
  
Cas nods and sighs. Dean thinks it sounds like a sigh of relief, so he's glad that he managed to reassure his friend. Cas takes the same position than a minute ago, looking outside the window.

  
  
*********

  
  
After almost six hours on the road, they finally arrive in Sioux Falls. Sam woke up a few minutes ago, but Faith is still sleeping.  
  
"Are we almost there ?", asks Cas.  
  
Dean chuckles.  
  
"Damn Cas, you're worse than a kid.", he says, laughing at the angel in the rear view, "Yeah, we'll be there in a few minutes.", he adds, when he sees Cas is not joking, "Hey, just relax, okay ?", he then says when he notices the same worried face than a few hours ago.  
  
Cas nods and Sam frowns but asks nothing.  
  
Five minutes later, Dean is parking Baby in Jody's driveway.  
  
Faith wakes up when the engine stops. She rubs her eyes and stretches in her car seat.  
  
"Are we there ?", she asks in a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes. Time to get out of the car.", answers Dean, opening her door.  
  
Sam and Cas take the bags in the trunk while Dean takes Faith out of her car seat and keeps her in his arms.  
  
They all walk to the door and Sam knocks.  
  
Dean glances at Cas to check if he's doing okay. The angel seems really nervous though. Dean slaps his back.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Okay ?", he says with a smile.  
  
Cas nods but doesn't seem convinced.  
  
"But what if she really doesn't like me ?", he asks, looking into Dean's eyes.  
  
In Dean's arms, Faith raises her head which was resting on his shoulder and takes out her thumb from her mouth.  
  
"That's not possible. We all love you.", she says with a smile.  
  
"You see ?", says Dean turning to Cas with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Cas looks at Faith and smiles. He then looks at Dean, sighs and nods. Dean slaps his back once more, in encouragement.  
  
At that moment, the door opens on a smiling woman with short hair.  
  
"Hey !", she exclaims when she see them.  
  
"Hey Jody !", both says Sam and Dean.  
  
"It's good to see you.", adds Sam, taking a step forward to hug her.  
  
"It's good to see you too.", says Jody, hugging back.  
  
Her eyes then lands on Faith in Dean's arms.  
  
"And, you must be Faith ?", she asks, glancing at Dean to have a confirmation.  
  
Dean and Faith nod at the same time. Faith waves at Jody with a smile to say 'hi'. This woman seems very friendly and she already likes her.  
  
"You're adorable.", adds Jody, tickling Faith's cheek.  
  
Faith laughs and Jody then looks in Cas direction.  
  
"And... you must be Castiel ?", she asks.  
  
Cas has been staring at Jody in silence since she opened the door. When he notices that she talked to him, he looks at Dean, looking for some reassurance. Dean rolls his eyes and laughs as he slaps the angel's back.  
  
"Yeah, that's him.", he says, "Cas is kinda shy with beautiful women...", he adds, hiding his mouth behind his hand as to tell a secret.  
  
Jody laughs and puts a hand on Castiel's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be, angel.", she says with a reassuring smile.  
  
Cas looks at her hand on his shoulder with an open mouth and he finally looks back at her, with a timid smile.  
  
"To be honest, he was afraid that you would hate him.", adds Dean, still hiding behind his hand.  
  
Cas looks back at him, panicked, as if thinking 'Why did you say that ?'.  
  
Jody laughs again.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be afraid about that either. Sam and Dean's friends are welcome in my house. I'm glad to finally meet the famous Castiel.", says Jody with another smile.  
  
Cas looks back at her and glances at Dean. The hunter blushes a little. Cas looks back at Jody and nods timidly with a smile.  
  
"Alright, come in. Alex and Claire are waiting inside.", adds Jody.  
  
They all follow Jody inside. Sam and Cas puts the bags in the entrance and they all follow Jody in the living room, where the girls are waiting.  
  
Dean puts Faith down, but she stays at his side, clutching to his pants.  
  
When Claire sees them, she jumps from the couch and jumps to Cas's neck.  
  
"Hey Cas ! It's been a long time.", she says as she hugs him.  
  
Cas is surprised but he hugs back and smiles. He forgot how much he liked Claire.  
  
Claire then jumps to Sam's neck while Alex greets everyone one by one.  
  
Finally, Claire jumps to Dean's neck.  
  
"I always knew you wanted to be a dad. But I prefer when you're not trying to be mine.", she mocks in his ear.  
  
"Shut up.", says Dean, laughing as they break apart from each other.  
  
Claire then looks down at Faith, who is almost glaring at her for hugging _her_ Daddy.  
  
"This is Claire, and this is Alex.", says Jody, presenting the girls to Faith (and Cas for Alex).  
  
"Your daughters ?", asks Faith, curious.  
  
"Yes. I adopted them.", answers Jody with a wink.  
  
Claire then spots the plush in Faith's arms.  
  
"Is that an angel plush ?", she asks, kneeling down and pointing at the plush.  
  
Faith nods timidly and hugs Dean's leg tighter.  
  
"He's cute, what's his name ?", asks Claire.  
  
Faith looks up at Dean as if to ask if she can tell her. Dean nods and ruffles her hair.  
  
"Little Cas.", answers Faith.  
  
Claire chuckles and glances at Castiel.  
  
"Yeah, it's true that he kinda looks like him. He even has the tie.", she says, pointing at the little piece of blue furniture around the plush's neck.  
  
Faith nods and finally smiles to Claire. She was trying to decide if she liked her or not and apparently, she does.  
  
"You know what ? I have a cat like that.", adds Claire, pointing at the Little Cas, "Maybe I could show it to you and they could become friends."  
  
Faith glances at Dean before looking back at Claire.  
  
"Oh yes !", she exclaims, nodding in excitement.  
  
Claire, Alex and Jody all laugh at that.  
  
"She's really cute.", comments Alex.  
  
"Yeah... but it's still a hard full time job to take care of her.", says Dean, ruffling Faith's hair.  
  
Faith looks up at him and smiles, as if to make fun of her father.  
  
"It's true that you all look very tired.", comments Jody, "Does it really take three strong men to take care of such a little girl ?", she asks in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well... yeah apparently.", answers Dean.

"You all need a break. That's why I had the idea that maybe you could go out together tonight, while I keep an eye on Faith. What do you think ?", asks Jody with a smug look.  
  
The boys all look at each other. Sam and Dean shrugs.  
  
"Sounds good to me.", says Sam with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, why not ?", says Dean with a smile too.  
  
Dean then looks down at Faith, who is still clutched to his pants.  
  
"What about you ? Do you think you could stay here with Jody and the girls while Daddy have some fun with Sammy and Cas ?", he asks.  
  
Faith looks at Dean and then looks at Jody. She eyes her from head to toes and she finally nods with a smile.  
  
"Okay, girls party then !", exclaims Jody, smiling at the little girl.  
  
Dean looks back at Jody and frowns.  
  
"Where do you think we should go ?", he asks.  
  
"Well, there is a bar not far from here... but if you really want to have fun, maybe you could try bowling.", says Jody, "There is a new one that opened a few weeks ago.", she adds.  
  
Dean looks at Sam.  
  
"It's been awhile since the last time we went bowling.", he says.  
  
"Yeah, I would love to go bowling.", says Sam.  
  
Dean then turns to Cas.  
  
"Is that okay for you ?", he asks.  
  
Cas frowns and nods.  
  
"Have you ever played bowling ?", asks Dean, with a mocking face.  
  
"No, but I would like to try.", admits Cas with a timid smile.  
  
Sam chuckles.  
  
"Okay then, bowling !", concludes Dean, clapping his hands together.

  
  
*********

  
  
After dinner at Jody's, the boys say goodnight to Faith and the girls and they head to the bowling, not far from the neighbourhood.  
  
When they arrive, they head to the counter and wait as a pretty young girl takes the name of other people to write them on the screens and give them bowling shoes.  
  
Dean nudges Sam and whispers.  
  
"Hey Sammy, don't be afraid. Those are clown shoes but there are no clowns here.", he says with a mocking smile.  
  
Sam gives him a famous 'bitch face' and rolls his eyes.  
  
"Shut up.", he replies, putting his hands in his pockets, looking offended.  
  
Dean laughs and nudges Sam again.  
  
"Oh Sammy, I was just kidding... no offence !", he says, still in a mocking tone.  
  
Sam nods and looks away, frowning.  
  
"Hey, you're not gonna pout all night, are you ?", asks Dean.  
  
Sam shrugs but don't look at Dean. Dean then turns to Cas.  
  
"Tell him I was joking... he's gonna pout all night.", he says, rolling his eyes with a mocking smile.  
  
Castiel looks at Sam with a frown.  
  
"Dean was joking. He never meant to offend you.", he says.  
  
Sam finally looks back at them and sighs. Dean smiles at him and nudges him again.  
  
"Come on guys, tonight's gonna be a good night !", says Dean.  
  
It's finally their turn with the girl at the counter. She eyes Sam and Dean quickly, unexpressive.  
  
"Size ?", she asks, taking the money that Dean hands her to pay the entrance.  
  
Dean and Sam both tell her their shoe size. She then notice Castiel behind the boys, who isn't paying attention, watching people play. She eyes him from head to toes and smiles.  
  
"And what about you, handsome ?", she asks, playing with a strand of hair.  
  
Castiel finally turns to the girl and frowns.  
  
"Huh...", he says, his eyes turning towards his friends.  
  
Dean sighs and gives Castiel's shoe size to the girl, who is still looking at Castiel. Castiel nods at what Dean says and the girl brings them their 'clown' shoes.  
  
"Your names ?", she then asks, still looking and smiling at Castiel.  
  
"I'm Dean."  
  
"Sam."  
  
She types the boys names on the screen and then turns back to Castiel, raising an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Castiel.", he says.  
  
She glances at him a few times as she types his name on the screen. She never stops smiling.  
  
"That's not a common name...", she comments.  
  
"It's because every angel has a different name.", says Cas without thinking.  
  
Sam and Dean both choke and Dean nudges Cas. The angel turns his head and catches Dean's look. He bits his lips and look back at the girl.  
  
But the girl is laughing, she didn't take it seriously, of course.  
  
"Cute... and funny...", she comments, with a big smile.  
  
Castiel smiles back, and they look into each other eyes. Sam and Dean have been watching the exchange in silence, but this is too much for Dean. He looks at Cas and pouts.  
  
"Okay...", he says, rolling his eyes, "Thank you.", he says to the girl, "And let's play.", he finally adds, grabbing Cas by the shoulders and dragging him on the bowling alley.  
  
Cas gives a last look at the girl who waves at him with a smile and a wink.  
  
"Damn... she was dull.", says Dean, once they're on their alley.  
  
"No, she wasn't.", says Cas, tilting his head, "Why do you say that ?"  
  
Dean opens his mouth to answer but Sam is faster.  
  
"He just says that because he's jealous...", he says, giving a mocking smile to his big brother.  
  
Dean pouts.  
  
"No I'm not !", he says, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yeah...", adds Sam with a sigh.  
  
"Can we play ?", asks Cas, turning to Dean.  
  
Dean is still pouting, his arms crossed. He glances at Sam who is laughing quietly because of his last statement. 'Bitch...', he thinks.  
  
Dean sighs and finally uncrosses his arms. He looks back at Cas and smiles.  
  
"Yeah, good idea.", he says, reaching out for a ball.  
  
He takes one and then turns back to Cas, frowning.  
  
"But, no angel mojo. Okay ?", he adds with a finger pointed at Cas's nose.  
  
"Okay.", answers Cas with a nod and a frown.  
  
"Great !", adds Dean with a smile.  
  
"But Dean, I don't know how to play...", adds Cas, playing nervously with his trench coat.  
  
"It's okay.", says Dean with a reassuring smile, "Look it's my turn anyway.", he adds, pointing at the screen, "Just watch me, aka the best bowler in town !", he then adds, with a wink.  
  
Sam chuckles and raises an eyebrow, not impressed. Dean pulls out his tongue at his brother in a very mature way, before turning heels and gaining momentum to throw his ball.  
  
Sam and Cas both sit on the couch to watch him.  
  
Only eight pins fall. Dean pouts for a second before turning back to the boys and smiling at Cas.  
  
"You see, not difficult at all !", he says, shrugging.  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
"It's not a strike...", he comments, pointing at the two pins left.  
  
Dean sighs, lets fall his arms along his body and glares at him.  
  
"Shut up Samantha, it's gonna be a spare !", he says, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I wanna see that.", replies Sam with a laughter.  
  
Dean pinches his lips and takes another ball. He throws it and the two pins fall.  
  
He then turns back to Sam with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So ? You were saying ?", he says, proud of himself.  
  
Sam raises his hands and laughs.  
  
"Okay. I apologize.", he says, biting his lips to stop laughing.  
  
"Call me the Bowling Master !", exclaims Dean, shrugging again.  
  
"Pfff, Jerk.", comments Sam.  
  
"Well, show us what you can do Sammy, it's your turn.", says Dean, showing the alley to his little brother.  
  
"Sure !", says Sam with a big smile, all excited.  
  
Dean sits next to Cas, spreads his arms on the back of the couch and crosses his legs.  
  
"10 bucks you don't make the half fall !", he shouts to Sam.  
  
Sam turns back to him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Okay.", he answers.  
  
He then turns, gains momentum and throws his ball.  
  
And all the pins fall.  
  
Dean jumps on the couch, his eyes widening.  
  
Sam turns and comes back to them with a smug look.  
  
"Strike !", he exclaims, "You were saying ?", he asks to Dean.  
  
Dean pouts.  
  
"How did you do that ?", he asks, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, it's called talent...", answers Sam with a shrug, "Now, you owe me 10 bucks.", he adds, opening his giant hand under Dean's nose.  
  
Dean hisses and takes out 10 bucks from his pocket to give them to Sam.  
  
"Thanks. Call me the Bowling Master !", adds Sam in an imitation of his brother, before bursting out of laughter.  
  
Dean pouts and crosses his arms again.  
  
"That was luck...", he mumbles.  
  
Sam slaps his brother's shoulder and laughs again.  
  
"Oh come on Dean, don't be jealous...", he says with a mocking smile.  
  
"I'm not.", says Dean, "Now, if you're done, maybe you can let Cas play ?", he asks, slapping Castiel's shoulder.  
  
"Of course.", says Sam, sitting down next to Dean.

"Come on Cas, show us your skills !", says Dean with a smile, slapping Cas's shoulder again.  
  
Cas blows nervously, his hands on his hips. He then looks at Dean and nods with a timid smile.  
  
He then gets up, grabs a ball and stares at it for a moment, under the amused look of the brothers.  
  
The angel then looks back at his friends, his eyes calling for help.

Dean chuckles and gets up to help Cas.  
  
"Just put your fingers in the holes.", he explains, taking Cas's hand to help him put the right fingers in the right holes.  
  
Cas just lets Dean lead him, looking at the hunter's face, mouth half opened, instead of looking at what Dean is explaining.  
  
Dean notices it and tries not to blush too much.  
  
"Cas, I don't think your fingers are on my face...", he mumbles, without looking at his friend.  
  
"Sorry.", apologizes Cas before looking down at the ball.  
  
Dean then takes a step back and waves at Castiel to go throw his ball. But Castiel doesn't move. He just bits his lips and looks back at Dean, his eyes calling for help again.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and laughs.  
  
"Come on Cas, you just saw us doing it. All you have to do is to throw your ball.", he says, pointing at the alley.  
  
Castiel is still looking at him. And... is he trying to do that thing that Sam does all the time ? 'The puppy eyes ? Really ?', thinks Dean.  
  
"Alright...", says Dean with a sigh.  
  
He grabs Cas's shoulders and leads him on the alley. He then places Cas at a certain distance from the red line that you can't cross.  
  
"Here, all you have to do is to gain momentum and throw your ball before crossing the red line right here. Okay ?", he asks.  
  
Castiel nods. He stares at the pins before looking back at Dean with a frown.  
  
"How do I throw it ?", he asks.  
  
Dean opens his mouth and freezes.  
  
"Come on Cas, you saw how we did that, right ?", he says, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yes but...", begins Cas, biting his lips and glancing at the alley.  
  
"Alright...", whispers Dean, "I'm gonna show you. But this is the first and last time, okay ?", he adds.  
  
Castiel nods with a little smile.  
  
Dean then closes his eyes for a second and blows.  
  
"Okay...", he whispers.  
  
He then takes place behind Cas. Close, but not too much. He can already feel Sam's glance on them. And he can already hear his laughter.  
  
But, he's not close enough to grab easily Castiel's wrist to help him for the move. So he gets a little closer. His tummy against Cas's back and his... No, he can't think about that. He blushes.

‘Dammit…’, he thinks, closing his eyes for a second.  
  
He blows quietly, opens his eyes and puts one hand on Castiel's ribs to keep his balance. He then grabs Castiel's wrist and leads his arm backwards.  
  
"You see... you-you walk towards the line and you balance your arm backwards and then you-you bring it back forward...", he explains, while doing the movements with Cas.  
  
He then stops Cas's arm at a certain angle.  
  
"And you throw the ball when-when it reaches approximately this height.", he says.  
  
During his explanation, Dean became more and more red. And for a moment, he is afraid of Sam's reaction when he will see his face. So he stays here a few more seconds, without moving.  
  
"You-you got it ?", he finally asks to Cas, turning his head to look at his friend, still holding his wrist.  
  
Castiel turns his head too, and they are suddenly facing each other, their faces only a few inches apart. They can feel each other's breath on their face.  
  
Instantly, Dean looks down at Cas’s lips, like he does all the time. Dammit, why can’t he help himself to do that ?

Dean closes his eyes for a second as he blushes a little more. But he doesn't move. He feels uncomfortable but... he also feels good. He can’t explain it. He then opens his eyes, and Cas is still there, staring at him.  
  
They suddenly hear Sam clearing his throat loudly behind them.  
  
They separate quickly and awkwardly, Dean scratching his head as he glances at Sam with an awkward smile. Sam raises an eyebrow, amused. Dean then bites his lips and turns back to Cas, still waiting for an answer.  
  
Castiel looks at him in the eyes and nods slowly.  
  
"I-I think I got it.", he finally answers.  
  
"Awesome.", says Dean with a awkward chuckle, still looking at Cas in the eyes.  
  
He then looks away and points at the red line.  
  
"And remember, don't cross the line."  
  
Castiel nods and turns his head to face the pins.  
  
"And, no angel mojo.", adds Dean, taking a few steps back.  
  
"I know.", replies Cas without looking back at him.

Dean comes back to sit next Sam, walking awkwardly and putting his hands behind his head and looking down, to avoid Sam's glance.  
  
He sits next to his brother and blows, slowly turning his head to see Sam's face.  
  
Sam is biting his lips, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You look like a tomato.", he comments in a whisper with a teasing smile.  
  
Dean takes his head in his hands.  
  
"Shut up...", he mumbles.  
  
"It was hilarious to watch...", adds Sam, looking away from Dean to look at Cas, “It was like a very cheesy rom-com…”, he adds.  
  
Dean looks up at his brother with an ashamed face.  
  
"And all the girls who were staring at you a few minutes ago suddenly looked away...", adds Sam with a teasing smile.  
  
"What ? Why ?", asks Dean, frowning.  
  
"Probably thought you were gay.", answers Sam with a shrug.  
  
"But I-", begins Dean, starting to panick.  
  
Sam waves him off and points at Cas.  
  
"Dean, I think Cas is waiting for you to watch, he hadn't move since you looked away.", whispers Sam.  
  
"Oh...", says Dean, finally looking at Cas.  
  
Cas was indeed waiting for Dean to watch. He had turned his head to check if his friends were ready and now that Dean finally turned his head, the angel had turned back and starting to gain momentum.  
  
He throws his ball before crossing the line, just like Dean said. And he shuted down his powers, just like Dean asked. He doesn't want to cheat.  
  
The boys all watch the ball rolling fast... right in the gutter. And all the pins stand here, not moving even a bit.  
  
Sam and Dean see Castiel's shoulders falling down and Castiel's sad pout when he turns to look at them.  
  
"Why did it went there ?", he asks, like a child.  
  
Sam pinches his lips and Dean scratches the back of his head.  
  
"It's okay Cas, it was your first time.", he says, trying to reassure his friend with a smile.  
  
"But, I did like you said.", adds Cas, still pouting.  
  
"You'll have more luck with your second ball.", says Dean, pointing at the balls next to Cas.  
  
Cas follows Dean's finger and looks at the balls with a frown.  
  
"It's my turn again ?", he asks.  
  
"Yeah. Come on, you'll make them fall that time, I'm sure !", says Dean with a encouraging smile.  
  
Castiel nods and takes another ball. He does like the first time. And the ball rolls right in the gutter again.  
  
Sam and Dean both pinch their lips when they see Castiel's shoulders fall again.  
  
He turns and comes back to his friends.  
  
"I think I suck at this game...", he says in a sad voice, as he falls down on the couch next to Dean.  
  
"Oh, don't say that Cas. It's the first time you play, it's normal. Do you think Sam and I were good at it the first time we played ?", says Dean, patting Castiel's shoulder.  
  
Cas turns his head and looks into Dean's eyes, his sad pout and puppy eyes on.  
  
"I remember, the first time I played, the ball rolled in the gutter every time I threw it.", adds Dean, laughing.  
  
Cas stares at him and sighs.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get better at this.", adds Dean, slapping his friend's shoulder.  
  
Castiel gives him a sad smile and looks away to watch Sam making a stike again and making fun of Dean by saying he is the "Bowling Master".  
  
During the next hour, Sam just makes strikes almost every time, Dean makes two strikes and some spares, and Cas... makes fall 5 pins in total. But he stops pouting and finally have fun when the boys make fun of him.  
  
At the end of the game, they all go back to the Impala, Cas giving a last look at the woman at the counter, under the 'jealous' look of Dean, according to Sam.

 

*********

  
When they arrive at Jody's, it's almost midnight. They knock on the door and Jody opens the door, a little girl behind her.  
  
"Daddy !", exclaims Faith, jumping to Dean's neck when he kneels down.  
  
Dean hugs her back and stands up, Faith still in his arms.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed ?", he asks with what Sam calls the 'dad face'.

"She insisted to stay awake and wait for you. You didn't mention she was a little ball of energy !", says Jody with an exhausted chuckle.  
  
"Sorry...", says Dean with an apologetic smile.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. She was adorable all night.", adds Jody, "So, who won ?", she asks, looking at each of them.  
  
"Me !", says Sam, raising his hand with a proud smirk.  
  
"Congrats !", says Jody, clapping her hands.  
  
"It was luck.", mumbles Dean.  
  
"Oh Dean, don't be a sore loser...", says Sam.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and hugs Faith a little tighter as if trying to comfort himself.  
  
"So, it was a good night ? You had fun ?", asks Jody with an excited face.  
  
Sam nods.  
  
"Oh yes... I guess you could say it allowed us to... 'get closer'...", he says, forming the quoting signs with his fingers and looking at Dean with a teasing smile.  
  
Dean suddenly looks at his brother, instantly blushing. He gives him a look that probably means 'Why did you say that ?! I'm gonna kill you !'. And Sam chuckles.  
  
Jody looks at the exchange between the brothers without understanding, and she crosses her arms and frowns.  
  
Castiel tilts his head and stares at Sam, his mouth half open, as confused as Jody.  
  
"Is there anything I need to know ?", asks Jody, a little confused.  
  
"No. Nothing.", answers Dean very quickly, still red.  
  
Jody pinches her lips in amusement and nods slowly, obviously not buying any of that.  
  
"We're just tired.", adds Dean, "Look, Faith is falling asleep.", he says, looking down at the little girl in his arms.  
  
"No...", replies Faith in a sleepy voice, her eyes closing slowly and her thumb in her mouth.  
  
Jody chuckles.  
  
"Yeah... about that... I only have one guest room.", she says, with an apologetic face.  
  
"It's okay, I can sleep on the couch.", says Sam.  
  
"Are you sure ?",  
  
"Yeah, it's fine, don't worry Jody.", says Sam.  
  
"Okay... so I guess Dean and Faith will sleep in the guest room... but, what about you, Castiel ?", asks Jody, turning to the angel.  
  
"Oh, I-", begins Cas.  
  
"Of course, I don't mind if you wanna sleep with Dean... It's totally fine with me, I-", adds Jody, uncrossing her arms and making big movements with her hands.  
  
"What ?", interrupts Dean, his eyes opening widely and his eyebrow raising to the ceiling.  
  
Jody stops and stares at Dean for a second.  
  
"I-I thought you...", she begins.  
  
"Why would I sleep with Cas ?", asks Dean, blushing again.  
  
Dammit, he really hates that.  
  
"I heard some rumours... in the hunter circle…", explains Jody carefully, confused by Dean's reaction.  
  
"What kind of rumours ?", asks Dean, starting to panic.  
  
"Huh... that you two were... hum, close ?", says Jody, even more carefully.  
  
Dean opens his mouth but makes no sound. He feels himself become more red every second.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you heard, but that's not true.", he finally says.  
  
"Oh so... you two aren't... Oh my God, Dean I'm really sorry...", tries to apologize Jody.  
  
Sam chuckles.  
  
"It's okay, they're used to it.", he says, laughing.  
  
"I would like it if Cas slept with us tonight...", says Faith, looking up to catch Dean's gaze.  
  
"What ?", exclaims Dean, "No, Faith. Cas isn't sleeping with us tonight. Or ever.", he adds.  
  
He then takes his bag and Faith's one on the floor and heads to the stairs.  
  
"Night.", he mumbles before disappearing upstairs with Faith.  
  
Jody stares at the ceiling for a second when they hear Dean shutting the door. She then turns to Cas.  
  
"I'm sorry.", she apologizes.  
  
"It's fine. I don't sleep, anyways.", says Cas, "I'm just going to hang out in the house during the night.", he adds with a smile.  
  
"Oh... okay.", says Jody before turning to Sam, "Do you think I made a big mistake by saying such a thing ?", she asks.  
  
Sam shakes his head.  
  
"No, he'll pout all night but he'll feel better in the morning. Don't worry.", says Sam, looking up at the ceiling, "Good night Jody. Cas.", he finally says, before heading to the living room.  
  
"Okay great. Good night.", says Jody, "And Castiel, do whatever you want.", she adds with a smile.  
  
Castiel nods and watches her leave as she goes back to her own room.  
  
The house suddenly becomes silent as everyone is in bed, and Castiel just finds some books to read for the night, taking place in the kitchen to not disturb Sam.

He thinks about going to watch over Dean and Faith but considering Dean’s reaction earlier, he decides to just let him in peace for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Jody suggests Dean to take Faith to the zoo...
> 
> \---------------  
> Like I said earlier, I don't know when I'll post next time... And I don't really like how this fic has become... But I'll try to not give it up.


	24. Dream and Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a weird dream (again).  
> He asks Jody for some ideas of activities to do to celebrate Faith's birthday.  
> Castiel is the best...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I'm back !!!
> 
> Here is chapter 24 (for those who are still following this story), I hope you'll like it ! ;)
> 
> \----  
> So yes, here is a new chapter... I had a week of holidays so I had some time to write... I was really missing this story so I was happy to write again !
> 
> I know I said I wasn't feeling it anymore, but I thought about it and I actually like it again ! XD
> 
> Now, the problem is that I only have time to write when I have holidays... And the next time I will have some will be for Christmas... So I will try to post before Christmas, but I can't promise anything...
> 
> BUT I promise I will post for Christmas !!! =)

Dean opens the washing machine.  
  
He doesn't remember making a machine. Especially in Jody's home. He asked some times to make machines while Sam and him were sleeping at her house, but she always insisted on making it for them. So he finds it weird. But he keeps going.  
  
He takes out some clothes from the machine. A pink t-shirt, pink shorts, pink socks... they're all Faith's clothes actually. He then takes out another pink t-shirt. But this one is too big to be Faith's one. He examines it from all angles and suddenly realizes... it's _his_ t-shirt. But it was supposed to be white.  
  
"No !", he exclaims out loud.  
  
He puts down the t-shirt on the table behind him and takes out some other clothes from the machine. A pink shirt. _His_ . Pink socks. _His_ . Another pink t-shirt. Still _his_ .  
  
He looks at them with horror on his face.  
  
"No, no, no !", he says again and again, as he takes out some other clothes.  
  
Some of them are Faith's but others are his. And... there is this shirt. It's not his. It's Castiel's shirt.  
  
He stares at it for a second, frowns. And then he knows.  
  
But without knowing why, he shouts, looking at the ceiling.  
  
"CASTIEL !", he finds himself shouting.  
  
He hears footsteps above him. And while waiting for Cas to come down here, he checks the room. He looks around him and sees things that he doesn't remember Jody had in her laundry room. Some objects look more like something _he_ would have in his house.  
  
And he suddenly knows. He is dreaming again. He is in this house he saw more than once in his dreams. The house he apparently lives in with Faith... and Cas.  
  
He doesn't know why he can always feel he's dreaming but he never can control what is happening in his dreams. That's a weird kind of dream. He is conscious and unconscious at the same time.  
  
He doesn't have time to think about that any longer though, because Cas appears at the door with a confused face. But he is wearing sweatpants and a big black sweater, that Dean recognizes as _his_ own sweater.  
  
' _That_ is totally weird', he thinks.  
  
"Yes Dean ?", says Cas.  
  
He then frowns when Dean looks at him in the eyes.  
  
"Why do you look angry ?", he adds.  
  
Dean takes one of his 'freshly pink' t-shirts from the pile on the table and takes a step closer to Cas, shaking the t-shirt under his nose.  
  
"Because of this !", he says, once again, not controlling what he says.  
  
Castiel looks down at the t-shirt and bites his lips. He takes it in his hands and looks up at Dean.  
  
"I did the laundry...", he explains.  
  
"Yeah, I saw that !", replies Dean, showing the pile of pink clothes, "What the hell did I already told you about this ?", he then asks, a furious look on his face.  
  
Castiel nods and pinches his lips.  
  
"That I shouldn't put white clothes and pink clothes at the same time...", recites Cas as he remembers what Dean told him once.  
  
"Exactly ! And what is that ?", asks Dean, pointing at the t-shirt in Cas's hands.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Dean... I forgot...", apologizes Cas.  
  
Dean sighs and passes his hands in his hair.  
  
"Yeah well, now all my clothes are pink ! What am I gonna do with that ?", he asks, pointing at the t-shirt in Cas's hands again.  
  
He then starts pacing.  
  
"Hum...", begins Cas, raising an eyebrow in hesitation, "Well, it's not that bad...", he adds.  
  
Dean stops pacing and looks at Cas.  
  
"What ? Are you kidding ?", he exclaims.  
  
"No... I never told you but... you actually look very good in pink.", finally adds Cas with a shy smile.  
  
"Wha- I- no !", stutters Dean.  
  
Cas nods again with a smug look.  
  
"Hmm yes...", insists Cas, before smiling.  
  
Dean's eyes widen and he suddenly doesn't feel that mad at Cas.  
  
"And... it brings out your feminine side...", adds Cas, raising an eyebrow teasingly.  
  
Dean laughs. Is he dreaming ?! Well, yes he is... but even the Dean of the dreaming is asking this to himself.  
  
"Do you forgive me ?", asks Cas with a sad pout.  
  
Dean chuckles as he shakes his head, closing his eyes. He then looks back at Cas and smile.  
  
"Yeah...", he whispers taking a step closer, "You're lucky that I lo-"

 

*******

  
Dean opens his eyes at that moment. He feels Faith sleeping next to him, clutched to his right arm. He is in a bed. In Jody's house. It was a dream. Again.  
  
He sighs and places his free arm on his eyes. Why does he keep having such weird dreams ? Always in the same house, far from the hunting life, living with Faith and Cas. Cas... God, Dean is glad he chose that moment to wake up. He is not ready to say _that_ to Cas. Even in a dream.  
  
He sighs again and moves his arm a little, to watch Faith sleep through the light coming from the window.  
  
He then checks the clock on the night stand. 6:47 am. And even that early, he hears some noise coming from the kitchen downstairs.  
  
He hesitates. Maybe it's Cas. And he really doesn't want to see Cas right now. His dream was too weird. Maybe it's Sam, but he doesn't want to see Sam right now either, because the last time he had a weird dream, Sam made fun of him. But maybe it's Jody. And he needs to apologize for last night.  
  
He finally decides to get up, moving Faith carefully to not wake her up. He puts on his socks and tries not to make noise when he opens the door.  
  
He then goes down the stairs, still trying to avoid making noise. When he arrives downstairs, he stops and listen closely to the sounds around him.  
  
He hears snores coming from the living room. So Sam is still sleeping. So it's not Sam. Good.  
  
He then hears the coffee machine being turned on in the kitchen. Now, that could be Jody. But that could also be Cas. Cas likes coffee.  
  
He prays for Jody to be in there, sighs and finally heads to the kitchen.  
  
He stops at the door frame, and scans the room. And he sees Jody's back, next to the coffee machine. Perfect.  
  
He takes a few steps in the room before talking.  
  
"Morning Jody.", he says, in a low voice to not wake up Sam in the next room.  
  
Jody jumps from where she is standing and turns around, her hand on her chest.  
  
"God, Dean, you scared me !", she exclaims.  
  
Dean bites his lips.  
  
"Sorry...", he says.  
  
"It's okay. Good morning, why are you up so early ?", she asks, crossing her arms.  
  
"I had a nightmare...", says Dean, looking everywhere, "Where is Cas ?", he asks, looking back at Jody.  
  
Jody shrugs.  
  
"I saw him when I woke up. He said he wanted to get you something for breakfast because you weren't feeling good last night.", she explains.  
  
"Oh... okay.", says Dean, a little confused.  
  
'What could Cas possibly bring him to make him feel better ? And why ?', he thinks.  
  
"Anyways, I don't know if the rumours I heard about you two are true or not. And I don't wanna know if you don't wanna talk about it... But Castiel surely likes you a lot to do that...", adds Jody with a smile.  
  
Dean chuckles and blushes a little.  
  
"Yeah...", he whispers, “About that… hum, I wanted to apologize for last night. I was tired and it made me feel uncomfortable and I reacted too fast…”, he adds, louder, playing nervously with his t-shirt.

Jody takes his hand in hers and smile.

“Don’t worry about that. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have said that. I understand your reaction, Dean.”, she says in a soft voice.

“Oh… okay. But, sorry again.”, says Dean, smiling a little.

He is glad that Jody didn’t take his reaction bad. But still, he feels bad.  
  
"You said you had a nightmare ?", asks Jody, changing the topic of the conversation when she sees that Dean is looking into the void, as if lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Hmm more like a weird dream actually...", says Dean, approaching the cupboard to take a cup in it.  
  
"And is that why you wanna see Castiel ?", asks Jody, curious.  
  
Dean looks at her, frowning.  
  
"What ?", he asks confused, "Oh, no...", he then says, understanding that he might have sounded like he was actually looking for Cas and not trying to avoid him, "No... I- it doesn't matter.", he finally adds, serving himself a cup of coffee.  
  
He then sits at the table and passes a hand on his face tiredly.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about that dream ?", asks Jody, serving herself a cup of coffee too and sitting in front of Dean.  
  
Dean shakes his head, staring absently at his coffee.  
  
"No...", he mumbles.  
  
"Are you sure ? You look troubled...", she adds.  
  
Dean looks up at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.", he says, nodding with a forced smile.  
  
"Okay.", says Jody, not wanting to force him to talk.  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Dean speaks again.  
  
"Actually...", he begins.  
  
"Yes ?", asks Jody, thinking that he was going to open up to her.  
  
"You know, it was Faith's birthday the other day and... We offered her some gifts and all but... What I wanted to do for her first birthday with us was something special. But I didn't have any idea... So, if you have some, I'm listening.", says Dean with a look of hope.  
  
"Oh...", says Jody, a little disappointed, "Of course, let me think.", she adds, still happy to help.  
  
She then thinks about her son and what they used to do for his birthday. She suddenly feels a little sad, but she doesn't want to make Dean feel bad about it.  
  
"Well, there is the zoo...", she says, looking up at Dean with a smile.  
  
"The zoo ?"  
  
"Yes, we used to go to the zoo every year for Owen's birthday. Kids love animals.", she explains, before taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Hmm, that's true. According to Cas, Faith wants a guinea pig and a cat... but I said no, so I guess I can make this right by taking them to the zoo instead...", Dean says, looking into the void, "Thanks Jody, that's a good idea !", he adds, looking back at Jody with a smile.  
  
"Glad to help.", says Jody, smiling back, "But you said it was for Faith, and it sounds like you're doing it for Castiel too...", she adds with a teasing smile.  
  
Dean feels his cheeks heating a little.  
  
"Well, they both love animals so... it will make them both happy, right ? And Sam too. So I guess I'm doing it for everybody...", he says scratching the back of his head, "Do you want to come with us ?",  he then asks.  
  
"No, don't worry for me. I have to go to work, anyways.", answers Jody.

“And what about Claire and Alex ?”, asks Dean.

“They have homework to do. Alex for school and Claire… she said she wanted to learn more about werewolves…”, answers Jody, "Have fun with your little family.", she adds with a wink.  
  
Dean nods with a smile. Suddenly happy to make Faith, and Sam and Cas, happy.  
  
Maybe today is going to be a good day after all !  
  
At that moment, the front door opens and they hear footsteps coming from the hallway.  
  
A few seconds after, Castiel appears at the door frame.  
  
"Hello Dean.", he says when Dean turns his head and looks at him, "Did you sleep well ?", he asks.  
  
Dean stares at Cas for a moment, thinking about his dream. He closes his eyes and opens them before speaking.  
  
"Huh- ye-yeah.", he stutters, still staring at Cas.  
  
The angel nods, glad to hear that, and approaches the table.  
  
"I brought you something for breakfast.", he says, putting a plastic bag on the table, next to Dean.  
  
Dean stares at the bag, before looking back at Cas.  
  
"Huh... but, why ?", he asks.  
  
"You weren't feeling very good last night when you went to bed. You were a little angry. So I thought I would bring you something to make you feel better today.", explains Cas with a shy smile.  
  
Dean stares at him for a moment, his mouth half opened.

"Huh... yeah... that's- that's very nice of you.", finally says Dean.  
  
He then glances at Jody, who is smiling in adoration, her head resting in her palm. Dean clears his throat before looking back at his friend.  
  
"And, what is it ?", he asks, curious.  
  
"Open the bag.", says Cas, pointing at the plastic bag that he left next to Dean on the table.  
  
"Oh, yes sure.", mumbles Dean, feeling dumb for not having done it before.  
  
He then opens the bag, and looks at the content. And his eyed widen and suddenly glows in excitement.  
  
"Pie !", he exclaims, looking back at Cas with a big smile.  
  
"Cherry pie.", precises Cas, nodding.  
  
"Pie, for breakfast ?", asks Jody, confused.  
  
Dean turns his head in her direction and nods vividly with a serious face.  
  
"Yes, it’s always time for pie ! That's the best breakfast ever.", he states.  
  
"Oh, if you say so...", says Jody, chuckling.  
  
And, forgetting about his dream and the fact that he wanted to avoid Cas this morning, Dean is suddenly taking Castiel in his arms for a hug. Happy.  
  
"Thanks Buddy !", he exclaims, slapping Cas's back in a manly way.  
  
Castiel, who was taken aback by the sudden hug, finally hugs back with a little smile. He closes his eyes and rests his head on Dean's shoulder.  
  
They stay like that for a second, but it seems like eternity for Jody, who is staring at them, not knowing if she should let them have some privacy or not. She fakes a sneeze and the boys finally separate.  
  
Dean slaps Cas's shoulder one last time and looks at him in the eyes.

"You're the best Cas !", he says, still with a big smile, before sitting back at the table and taking the box out of the plastic bag.  
  
Cas nods shyly at the compliment and sits next to Dean.  
  
"You know what ? I have a surprise for you, too.", says Dean to the angel.  
  
"What is it ?", asks Cas, suddenly excited.  
  
"Well, it's not only for you... but I think you'll like it. I-", begins Dean.  
  
At that moment, Sam appears at the door frame, with a disheveled Faith in his arms. She rubs her eyes with one hand, her angel plush being in her other hand.  
  
"Hey !", says Sam.  
  
"Sammy ! Faith !", exclaims Dean happily.  
  
Apparently, the pie made his day better. Cas is proud of himself.  
  
"I heard you scream 'Pie'.", says Sam, approaching the table.  
  
Dean tries to hide his cherry pie with his hands.  
  
"No, Cas bought it only for me !", he says.  
  
Jody laughs at such a childish behaviour.  
  
"I want pie too.", says Faith, trying to reach the box on the table.  
  
"Please ?", asks Sam.  
  
Dean looks at the double puppy face he has right under his nose and pouts.  
  
"That's _my_ pie...", he mumbles.  
  
"I think you could share a little.", says Cas, raising an eyebrow and showing Sam and Faith with a movement of his head.  
  
Dean sighs and rolls his eyes, but he stops hiding the box and opens it.  
  
"Okay... which size ?", he says grumpily, taking a knife on the table to cut the pie.  
  
"Big !", both answer Sam and Faith, as Sam sits next to Jody, placing Faith on his lap.  
  
Dean sighs again, but he cuts big pieces for them. But of course, he keeps the biggest for himself.  
  
When he's done and everybody starts eating, Castiel shifts on his chair and clears his throat.  
  
"Hum... Dean ?", he asks, playing with the plastic bag.  
  
Dean looks up at him, his mouth full of pie.  
  
"Hmmf ?"  
  
"You-You said you had a surprise for us.", Cas reminds to Dean.  
  
Dean opens big eyes, suddenly remembering that he didn't finish his sentence, and nods as he finishes his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to the zoo.", he says with a smile, looking at everyone around the table, one by one.  
  
"Zoo ?", asks Faith, looking up to him, her mouth full of pie.  
  
"Yes princess !", says Dean, nodding.  
  
"With animals ?", asks the little girl, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Yes, a zoo with animals.", answers Dean, laughing, "Wild animals too !", he adds with a wink.  
  
"Seriously ?", asks Sam.  
  
Dean nods.  
  
"Cool !", both exclaim Sam and Faith, looking at each other.  
  
Dean then looks at Cas, to see his reaction. His friend's eyes are glowing just like Faith's ones.  
  
"I've never been to a zoo before.", says Cas.  
  
"I know, no one of us ever went to a zoo. That's why I thought it was a good idea. Well, Jody thought about it actually...", says Dean.  
  
"I'm excited to experience that.", says Cas.  
  
"You'll love that.", says Jody with a smile.  
  
She then looks at the the clock.  
  
"Oh, I have to go prepare for work. Have fun kiddos.", she says before getting up and putting her cup in the sink.  
  
She then kisses Faith's cheek, and ruffles Sam and Dean's hair before running to the stairs.  
  
"We're gonna wash the dishes before we go.", shouts Dean.  
  
"Ah thank you guys, you are all angels.", shouts Jody back.  
  
"You are not.", says Cas, frowning at Dean.  
  
"It's an expression Cas.", says Dean, rolling his eyes, "It means that we are very nice boys.", he adds, getting up and putting his own cup in the sink.  
  
Cas nods.  
  
"Oh... alright. I understand now.", he says.  
  
Dean opens the tap to start the dishes, but turns his head, confused.  
  
"You understand what ?", he asks.  
  
"When you keep saying I'm an angel... you actually mean that I'm a very nice boy.", answers Cas.  
  
Sam chuckles. Dean nods slowly.  
  
"Yeah... I guess that's what I mean.", he says, before turning back his head when he feels his cheeks becoming hot.  
  
Ah, why does he have to blush like that all the time ?! It's probably because all these weird dreams.  
  
"Hum Cas ? Why don't you help Faith to dress while Sam and I prepare ourselves ?", says Dean, when Sam gets up when he is done with his breakfast.  
  
"Yes !", exclaims Faith, reaching out to Cas, while still in Sam's arms.  
  
"Yes, of course.", says Cas, taking Faith from Sam's arms and already heading upstairs.  
  
Sam puts his dishes in the sink and crosses his arms, staring at his brother with a smile.  
  
Dean glances at him.  
  
"What ?", he asks.  
  
"So, he brings you pie and you're not mad anymore ?", says Sam, trying to keep his serious.  
  
"What ?", asks Dean, confused.  
  
Sam raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't mad...", says Dean.  
  
"You were last night.", says Sam.  
  
"No... I was feeling uncomfortable because of what you said.", replies Dean, pointing accusatively at his brother.  
  
Sam laughs.  
  
"I just said the truth...", teases Sam.  
  
Dean sighs.  
  
"Can we forget about last night ?", he grumbles.  
  
"Oh, no... that was too funny.", says Sam.  
  
"Sam...", grumbles Dean.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry.", apologizes Sam, raising his hands in the air.  
  
"Yeah... okay.", says Dean, accepting the apologies, "By the way, how is it going with Sarah ?", he then asks, thinking that it's now his turn to tease his brother.  
  
"What ?", asks Sam, suddenly turning heels and heading to the living room.  
  
"Sammy, you can't escape !", teases Dean.  
  
"I can't hear you !", shouts Sam, placing his hands on his hears and leaving the room.  
  
Dean chuckles and shakes his head.  
  
"Ah, kids...", he says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter ?  
> A comment would really help me ;)
> 
> \---------------  
> Next chapter :  
> Our little family goes to the zoo !
> 
> \---------------  
> Like I said earlier, I don't know when I'll post next time... I'll try to post again this month or at the begining of december, but I can promise you will have a new chapter for Christmas !


	25. Note from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY :'(  
> This is not a new chapter... :(

First of all : Merry Christmas !!! I hope you have a day full of love and fun !

 

Secondly... Well well well, what can I say ? Saying I'm sorry sounds so dumb...

I'm a terrible person because I said, no, I promised I would post a chapter for Christmas and... Well, I didn't have time to write since the last time I posted. :(

So yeah, I'm sorry. But it's not enough, because I promised. I really thought I would have some time during a week end maybe. But no...

So I don't have any new chapter ready.

I really wanna write but I never have time and school and my health are slowly getting worse (I'm not dying, don't worry, it's just that I'm always tired). I honestly don't know what's wrong with me.

 

So, I hope I will find some time during my Christmas Break to write a chapter... but I can't promise anything.

I still don't wanna give up this story, because I love it too much !

But I just wish I could find some time in my life... :(

 

I hope you don't hate me...

Maybe you will never read this because you gave up that story...

 

Sorry again !

I knew I should have written my story completely before starting to post ! I regret it soooooo much !

 

Bye, and I wish you a happy end of year !

**Author's Note:**

> While waiting for the next chapter, don't hesitate to read my other works :
> 
> I wrote a little fic (3 chapters) about Sam and Dean (when they were young)... don't hesitate to read there is no incest ;)  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11330238/chapters/25360866)
> 
> I also wrote a coda for 12x15... you can check it if you want ;)  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10845174)
> 
> And a coda for 12x20 (which is having more success =D)  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10953417)
> 
> And I recently wrote a little oneshot about the mixtape that could have happened in s12  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11790816)
> 
> They're part of a serie in which I will probably add more works (the works don't follow each other in the timeline of the show, they're totally independant) :  
> click [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/series/729201)
> 
>  
> 
> [ My Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/deancas.ship/)  
> [ My Twitter ](https://twitter.com/deancas_ship)  
> [ My Tumblr](http://www.deancas-ship.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
